


Beauty and the Beast

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 71,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: Loki is trapped in Jotun form under a curse.  Can blind Morgan Stark somehow be the key to helping him break it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Colab with Bree <3

After the alien invasion in New York, Loki was sentenced to spend his days in the dungeons of Asgard.Frigga and Thor intervened and after months of imprisonment, his punishment had changed to making amends for his crimes on Midgard by helping Thor and the Avengers. 

It had taken some time for the Avengers to warm up to him, but he had befriended Bucky when they had rescued him and Loki had taken on Wanda as a student and now she was more like a little sister to him than anything. 

A year after he’d been living in the tower, he and Thor had gone to Asgard on some mission for the throne.Neither of them would say exactly what had happened on that trip, and there were still bets going on among the team.Some thought it was a curse from Frigga, some thought it a spell that had gone wrong, some thought it a curse from someone else.Whatever the cause, the result was that Loki was stuck in Jotun form.

The team had gotten used to it in the year since.Wanda loved her adopted older brother just as much as she had and Bucky remained Loki’s friend. Thor acted as if nothing had changed.But Loki was reticent and reclusive.He hated himself and refused to leave the tower except on missions.He seemed to think that no one could truly like him like this, that no one would be able to see him past the monstrous exterior.

*

One day Stark came up to Loki’s room where he had holed himself up as per usual and knocked on the door.Hard.“Hey Smurf, you in here?” Stark asked loudly. He needed to speak with Loki and had been putting off this conversation.His annoying nickname for Loki had changed from ‘reindeer games’ after Loki’s curse.

Loki snapped his book shut.Hard.He growled and glared at the door, but didn’t move to respond to Stark, annoyed at the interruption.And equally annoyed by Stark.He hated the man before the curse and he’d been unbearable after.

Stark sighed heavily and leaned his head against the door.“Fine, you don’t have to answer. Just hear me out,” he said through the door.He knew Loki was in there and he knew Loki wanted to talk to him about as much as he wanted to be talking to Loki.“There's a newcomer moving into the tower tomorrow,” Stark started.He paused, choosing his words carefully before he continued.“She's my daughter and she's had a rough couple of months.Look, hate me all you want, to the end of your very long life if you so choose, but don't take it out on her, please.Please don't take it out on her,” he told Loki through the closed bedroom door.He could take anything Loki dished, but he didn’t want anything to happen to his daughter.Not because of him.

Loki sighed heavily and set his book aside.He went to the door and opened it, giving Stark at least the courtesy to speak to him face to face.“Why is your daughter moving into the tower?” he asked Stark with a hint of curiosity.It was strange to have civilians move into the tower of superheroes.Though he was vaguely aware that the girl visited and stayed in the tower during her breaks from school.Loki had never been there while she had visited.

“There was an... accident... a couple of months ago and she needs somewhere new to live now that she's out of the hospital,” Stark explained.He didn’t go into much detail with Loki.Loki didn’t need to know the extent of his daughter’s injuries.Especially when Loki was so unpredictable towards him and he didn’t believe that he wouldn’t take out that hatred on his daughter. He paused a long moment, but Loki was still looking at him expectedly, so he added. “She was injured in a lab accident at school.She moves in tomorrow.Please, just don't be cruel to her, I don't care what you do to me, just don't take out your hatred of me on my daughter,” Stark told him, as close to begging as he would ever get.With that he stomped off, hoping his pleas would work to keep Loki from hurting his daughter.

*

The next day, as promised, Tony lead his daughter into the common room. She was 21 with long bright red hair. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt under a zippered hoodie with the name of a prestigious university on it. She looked like a normal college kid except for being on Tony Stark’s arm, and more the white cane dangling from one wrist and the dark glasses over her eyes.

The accident hadn’t just injured Morgan Stark, it had taken her vision. 

The team rushed to greet her and she lit up in delight as she greeted and hugged her friends, her adopted family.They were all concerned and overprotective of course, but that was to be expected in a group of superheroes.She had spent every school break in the tower since it had been built, so she knew the Avengers well. 

The only one missing from her homecoming was Loki, who had chosen to remain in his room, away from the team.He didn’t want to be seen by the new arrival. He didn’t want to see the look of disgust on her face when she saw what he looked like.And Stark hadn’t told him of his daughter’s affliction.

*

Morgan got settled into the tower, in her suite on the floor below the penthouse where Tony and Pepper (when she stayed in the tower) lived.She had been given a brief explanation that Thor’s brother Loki was living in the tower as well, that he was there on penance, but he didn’t like talking to anyone or seeing anyone, so she might not run into him often.

Loki stumbled upon her a fews days after she had moved in.She was in the library, sitting in one of the window seats, a book open across her lap, but there are no words in the book, instead her fingers were skimming over what appeared to be raised bumps on the pages.She also wasn’t even looking at the book as her fingers skimmed the page. 

She looked over at him when his soft footsteps caught her attention.“Is someone there?” she asked softly, though she appeared to be looking right at him. 

He couldn’t see her eyes behind the dark glasses, so he didn’t know what she was up to. His brows furrowed as he studied the girl.Was she making fun of him?She was looking right at him.Was she pretending not to see him because he was a monster?He nearly growled at this little bitch, but something stayed him.

Morgan shrugged.“Guess I’m hearing things again, but then this place always _has_ made strange noises…” she commented to herself when she received no answer.Anyone else on the team would’ve announced themselves.Loki was even more confused, since she was looking _right at him_ , but her attention returned to her book.

He studied her for a moment longer, curious over the girl in the library, and wondering why she hadn’t acknowledged him.Granted, it was rude not to speak.He watched her fingers skim the book and he found himself confused as to what she was doing.He sighed, knowing he would have to speak with her if he wanted answers.“What are you doing?” he finally asked, moving to her side with soft footsteps.

She jolted, startled, and nearly jumped off the window seat, she’d beed startled so badly.Even still, she looked up at Loki and offered him a smile.A smile?For Loki?What on Midgard was wrong with this girl?“You snuck up on me,” she teased warmly, but seemed to be teasing herself more than him. “I’m reading,” she added and held the book out in his direction so he could see it.She then shook her head.“Where are my manners? I’m Morgan. I assume you’re Loki, since I don’t recognize your voice?” she made that last part a question.She was sure this was Loki, but it didn’t do to assume. 

“I am,” he agreed and studied her further.“How are you reading when you aren’t even looking at the book?” he asked, too curious for his own good. 

She turned to face him and held the book open so he could see the nearly blank pages.“See the raised dots on the page? They correspond to a letter of the alphabet. So I’m reading with my fingers,” she explained.He expected her to have a condescending tone like her father would have at the explanation, but she simply gave him the information without looking down on him for not knowing.“Even though it was a pain in the ass to learn. It was better than relying on Jarvis to read everything aloud for me,” she grumbled conversationally.

Loki hmmed in response, but seemed at a loss for words.He didn’t understand and he didn’t want to admit that by asking more questions.

She smirked up at him.“Let me guess? Dad didn’t bother telling you I’m blind?” she asked, still teasing, but she wasn’t malicious, just… friendly.

Loki’s brows furrowed in confusion, concern, and perhaps… hope.If she was truly blind, then maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t judge him because of his curse.But that was a problem for a different day.“Blind? Stark neglected to inform me of that fact. He just said you had been in an accident,” Loki told her.

She laughed. “That’s just like dad,” she said warmly and reached up to remove her glasses.Loki could see the chemical scars across her face, though they’d been hidden under her glasses.Her eyes were nothing but whites.“The chemicals we were working with in the lab exploded and ate right through my eye protection,” she explained to Loki, giving him the facts of the story without any of the emotion behind it. “The accident left me completely blind,”

Loki nodded and then realized that she couldn’t see it.“I apologize. This must be a challenging transition for you.”He felt bad now for thinking her a bitch, when she simply couldn’t see him.

She slipped her glasses back on.“I’m getting used to it. Dad wanted me to move in here while I adjust and take some time off school. I think he just wants me surrounded by superheroes for my own protection,” she made a face, clearly tell him what she thought of that idea of her father’s.

Loki actually chuckled a little at her expression.He found the little blind Midgardian interesting at the very least. “Not too keen on living with the Avengers, little one?”

“Not too keen on dad insisting I’m a helpless little girl who needs constant protecting,” she corrected.It was a big distinction.At least in her eyes.She seemed determined that she wasn’t helpless. 

“He only wishes to keep you safe,” Loki couldn’t believe he was agreeing with Stark on anything, but for some reason the idea of this little blind Midgardian in danger was revolting to him.

“So I’ve heard,” she replied with the huff of someone who had heard that line for her entire life.“He thinks I’m helpless because of the accident.I just need to figure out what to do with my life now,” she insisted. 

Loki chuckled at her vehemence, at the spark and spunk of this little Midgardian who should be so helpless. “You will figure it out,” he told her with an unaccustomed warmth to his voice.“Based on what I know about your father, Starks are not ones to give up,”

She nodded.“What about you? How do you like living here? Besides your hatred of dad of course. Though the fact you toss him out the window all the time is hilarious,” she added with a grin.

Loki laughed. “It is alright, considering the Allfather ordered me here. Though I mostly keep to myself,” he added a bit defensively.

She didn’t seem phased.“Dad also mentioned you don’t leave the tower. Apparently, I’m supposed to bother you anytime I need something since you’re always here,” she was clearly teasing him, though again, not maliciously.She was just warm and friendly, which Loki didn’t expect from someone who had just lost her vision a couple of months ago.“Though isn’t it boring and lonely all alone here?”

Loki shrugged and Morgan could hear the fabric of his clothes rustle as he did.“I am used to being alone,”

She looked sad at that.“That still doesn’t sound fun to be all alone and cooped up here all the time,”

“It is alright.I am a very isolated person,” he didn’t want her trying to drag him out of the tower for his own good.He had a feeling she would be quick to try to steamroll him if he gave her the opportunity. 

She seemed to ponder that, but eventually nodded.“Don’t mind me, then,” she told him warmly, assuming that his words meant that he wanted her to leave him alone.She curled back up on the window seat to return to her book, but grinned up at him with a teasing smirk before she opened the book again.“Unless…” she paused for dramatic effect.“You want me to make you pancakes?” she offered with a grin.She seemed to be taking up the challenge of befriending the god.

His eyes lit up at the prospect, but he looked at her warily.“Are you sure that’s a wise idea in your current state?” he asked, trying to gentle his voice.He really didn’t think the blind girl attempting to cook was a good idea. 

At all.

He didn’t want to deal with the kitchen being set on fire when she made the attempt.

She huffed and grumbled as she stood.“Unless you don’t _want_ pancakes,” she told him.She wouldn’t put up with him thinking her less, just because she couldn’t see. She was far from helpless.“In which case, I’ll make some just for me.”

With that, she grabbed her cane from where it had been propped against the window seat and started for the exit of the library, the cane sweeping the ground ahead of her.She was getting pancakes one way or the other. She was also quite used to bribing people to be her friend. She hadn’t been good at making friends growing up and had resorted to bribing them until they put up with her presence. So she taunted Loki with the prospect of pancakes, curious if he’d come with her to get the treat.She’d heard of the god’s love of sweets and of pancakes. 

Loki sighed heavily, but followed after her, unable to resist the prospect of pancakes. 

Morgan gave him a knowing smile as they made their way down the kitchen.She carefully set her cane where she could find it again and got to work making the pancakes.Even though she was blind, she made her way around the kitchen effortlessly. She moved with the confidence of long experience.

Here, at least, her disability wasn’t hindering her.

Loki took a seat at the dining room table and watched her move around the kitchen. He actually stared in shock, wondering how she could get the ingredients she wanted without sight, or obvious aid, much less how she was cooking the pancakes without burning them. 

Not terribly long later, she stepped into the dining room with a plate of pancakes in her hands.“Loki?” she asked gently.She knew he’d sat down in here.She could hear him when he had, but she had been busy cooking and hadn’t paid attention to which chair he chose.And he was quiet, so she couldn’t hear him now.

Loki looked up at her and was surprised to see an actual hint of her disability, a proof that it was there.She had been so confident in the kitchen that he had nearly forgotten she was blind.“Over here, little one,” he told her gently.

She nodded and set the plate relatively in front of him.“You're so quiet,” she teased.“Unlike your oaf of a brother who can be sitting still and is _still_ so loud,” she added as she returned to the kitchen to get her own plate and her cane.

Loki chuckled quietly.“My brother has always been an oaf. Silence is not one of his strong suits,” he agreed and politely waited for her to take a seat before he started in on his pancakes.Though he realized his manners were slipping when he didn’t pull out her chair for her, or worse, even stand. 

His mother would be appalled. 

Morgan giggled and took her usual chair.“He's such an oaf,” she agreed.“I met him the first summer I lived here,” she explained, since she doubted anyone had told the god.“Has he _always_ had the habit of picking people up and putting them where he thinks they need to be?” she whined.

Loki burst into real laughter.“It is a terrible habit of his,” he agreed. “It started when we were children and he has not dropped it since,”

Morgan laughed and her laughter was melodic and enchanting.“He was forever deciding that I needed to stop working in the lab and go to bed that summer.Granted, he _usually_ decided this at three in the morning... but he was quite insistent regardless,” she grumbled as she told him the old story. 

“My brother also does not like to be told no,”

“No.He doesn’t,” she agreed and started in on her pancakes.“So in short, you're nothing like Thor, and I’m _much_ better company than dad,” she told him with a grin.

Loki chuckled.“I can agree with that,”

Morgan giggled.“You just say that because I made you pancakes,” she teased. 

He laughed.“I am enjoying the pancakes,” he agreed with a hint of teasing to his own voice. 

They enjoyed their pancakes, chatting companionably, though Morgan did most of the chatting.At least, Loki seemed to be enjoying himself.It was hard for Morgan to tell when she couldn’t see hi face, couldn’t see the cues of expression.Loki was equally relieved that she couldn’t see his face.He was trapped in Jotun form and this blind little Midgardian was treating him like a normal person, like he wasn’t a monster.He didn’t want to lose that. 

Morgan stood and gathered the plates when they’d finished their pancakes, moving to take them to wash them. Before she could get more than a step from the palace, he waved a hand and the dishes vanished, cleaned by magic and put away. Morgan squeaked in surprise when the dishes vanished from her hands.She turned to Loki confused. “Did you do something to the dishes?” she asked him.She knew she hadn’t dropped them, but they weren’t in her hands anymore. 

Loki inclined his head and felt a strange upset at startling her.It really was hard to tell she was blind sometimes and what things she wouldn’t understand.“I did,” he reassured her quickly.“They have been cleaned and put away,” he explained.

She relaxed and gave him a warm smile.“Thank you,” she told him brightly, truly meaning it.She’d appreciated the gesture and the lack of work she now had to do.

Loki nodded, blushing a little at the praise, at the acknowledgement of his skills.“Consider it a thank you for the pancakes,”

She smiled, but considered all he’d told her so far.“I’ve probably annoyed you long enough, though, oh self-proclaimed loner,” she teased as she reached for her cane.He’d said a number of times that he preferred to be alone.And she was sure he would be getting tired of her company soon, if he wasn’t already.Loki didn’t reply right away, so she assumed that she was correct.She gave him a warm smile before she left.“See you later, Loki.Well, in a manner of speaking anyway,” she joked and headed out, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts.

Loki watched her make her way out of the room, her cane sweeping the ground ahead of her as she went.He returned to the solitude of his room, his mind trapped with thoughts of the interesting blind little Midgardian.

He wondered why he could think of nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki wasn’t sure what to make of the strange little blind Midgardian.She was kind, unlike her father.She was also intelligent (which he had to grudgingly admit was quite like her father).Plus she had dissed Thor and that always raised Loki’s opinion of someone.

She also couldn’t see him.She couldn’t see that he was stuck in jotun form.

She could see that he was a monster.

And wasn’t that just interesting?

*

The next afternoon there was a soft knock on Loki’s door.He looked over at the door confused.Thor just barged in if he wanted Loki. Wanda bounced in with no more than a polite tap before she entered.No one else bothered him.

He shut his book and went to the door to see who was there.And he was surprised to find Morgan on the other side.“Lady Morgan,” he greeted her politely, if slightly warily.She’d been looking up, but not quite high enough, not quite expecting how tall he was.Loki reached out to place his fingers under her chin to tilt her head up, but he reconsidered at the last moment and dropped his hand again, suddenly shy.

She smiled up at him, though blushed a little when she heard his voice and realized she’d been looking at his chest instead of his face.“Hey, Loki.I just heard from dad that the team was called out for an overnight mission. So it’s just the two of us tonight. I was going to order pizza for dinner, unless you want something else?” she offered.The team hadn’t told Loki they were going out, assuming he wouldn’t notice or wouldn’t care, since he wasn’t being dragged along.He barely left his room except to go on missions.However, Morgan had considered Loki and his feelings and wanted to make sure he had something to eat and that he knew where the others were. 

Loki gave her a small smile, though he knew she couldn’t see it.He was touched that she cared enough to find him to tell him what was going on.And to actually consider what he would want.“I would appreciate that, Lady Morgan,” he told her with an unaccustomed warmth to his words.

She grinned up at him, lighting up with such an open joy that he wanted to pull this little Midgardian into his arms.But that was ridiculous.“Great!” she replied brightly.“I assume you’re a carnivore like everyone else around here. I’ll let you know when the pizza’s here. Or are you going to do that overprotective male thing?” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

He chuckled as he considered going with her to protect her anyway, but there were other ways that wouldn’t annoy her so much.“No, I will not. Though, would you kindly inform me once it arrives?” he asked, polite as ever.

She nodded.“I will,” she agreed warmly and turned to leave him be, her cane sweeping the ground in front of her as she went and Loki couldn’t help watching the interesting little Midgardian. 

She called the pizza place when she reached the common room and waited for it to arrive on her usual couch.She was amazed that Loki was letting her go downstairs to meet the delivery guy alone.None of the other guys would’ve done that, even before she’d lost her vision.One of them always insisted on going instead, usually Cap.Never Thor alone.

She didn’t know that Loki was planning on protecting her anyway.He just wasn’t planning on being so obvious about it.

Jarvis informed her when the pizza arrived and she sent a message up to Loki’s phone while she went to the elevator to head downstairs to get the pizzas.Loki received the message on the cursed Midgardian device, but Loki had kept the stupid device nearby since Morgan had come to talk to him. As soon as he received the message, an illusion of his Asgardian self appeared next to her.She was just getting in the elevator when his illusion materialized next to her.

She turned to it confusion.She felt something, but wasn’t quite sure what it was.It didn’t _feel_ like a person, but felt roughly person sized.“Loki?” she asked him, confused.

Loki smirked.“How did you know I was here?” he asked her with actual pride in his tone.It was rare for a Midgardian to be able to sense his illusions without being able to see them, especially as incorporeal as this one was.

“You’re not really here,” she pointed out.It was clear whatever this was, it was Loki shaped and sounded like Loki, but wasn’t Loki.

He chuckled.“Very true, it is just an illusion, but you did not answer my question, little one,” he reminded her warmly.

She pondered his original question and how to explain and Loki found that he appreciated that she would have a thoughtful answer for him. “I felt something. It was vaguely person shaped. Kinda like electricity? No…” she pondered how better to explain.“More like the static of old TVs…” Loki didn’t know what that was, but he understood static plenty well, having grown up with a lightning god for an adopted brother.“Since you’re the only other one in the tower at the moment, it was likely you up to something,” Morgan added with a shrug.“Plus, you’re the Trickster god, so if anyone is going to be up to something around here, it would be you” she teased. 

Loki chuckled.“Impressive,” he told her simply.

She tilted her head confused.“Impressive?” she asked, wondering why that would be impressive.It was a simple deduction.

“Not many can sense my magic or an illusion. The fact that a Midgardian can is intriguing,” Loki told her, even more intrigued by the little Midgardian.She just kept surprising him and he wondered what she would surprise him with next.

She nodded. “Interesting. I don’t know much about magic, not real magic anyway,” she admitted, though she sounded interested.“Only what I’ve read in stories, and I’m sure all that information is wrong.”She wisely didn’t trust fiction to accurately portray how magic really worked.

Loki nodded.“I am not surprised. Most Midgardians are oblivious to the existence of real magic,”

“Most midgardians,” she agreed, then smirked. “And I’m sure dad is annoyed that magic is real. He’s a firm believer in science. Both are real,” she replied matter of factly.Of course she would believe in magic.She lived with two of the gods of Asgard, plus Wanda, and knew Doctor Strange. 

They made their way down to the lobby and Morgan greeted the delivery guy.Loki stood back and watched over her carefully, looking intimidating at the guy while Morgan signed his delivery slip and took the pizzas from him. She looked toward Loki’s illusion, still able to feel its static feel.“I take it you’re incorporeal in this form?” she asked after the pizza guy left.

Loki inclined his head, and then realized that she couldn’t see him.“That is correct,” he told her, intrigued by her astute observation.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Annoying little chit stuck her tongue out at him!

“You just want to get out of carrying the pizzas upstairs,” she teased him as she made sure she had a grip on the pizzas and made her way back to the elevator.Loki spluttered indignantly that he’d wanted no such thing, but went with her back upstairs.She set the pizzas on the coffee table when they’d arrived. “Well, they’re here when you’re ready to get food,” she told him with a smile.Then looked curious.“If you were going to accompany me anyway, why send an illusion instead of coming yourself?”

Loki didn’t know what to say to that.He didn’t want to tell her his secret.He didn’t want her to find out that he was a monster and trapped as such. 

When the silence stretched, she nodded, accepting his silence to be the request for privacy that it seemed to be and she made her way to the kitchen to get plates and napkins.“Anyway, food’s here when you’re ready,” she told him as she grabbed a couple of slices for herself, settling on her spot on the couch.

Loki’s illusion vanished and he appeared in it’s place a moment later, wanting to get something to eat. 

Morgan smiled at the shimmer of magic she felt.“Real you this time?” she asked between bites of pizza.She was curious about magic and how it worked.

He gave her a warm smile.“Real me this time,” he confirmed and grabbed one of the pizzas as he took his spot on the couch. 

She nodded and didn’t pry further.Instead she asked:“Your brother said you like books. Read any good ones recently?” she asked to try to start a conversation with him.If they were going to have dinner together, they should at least talk, right?

He hmmed in agreement and finished his bite of pizza before he answered properly.“I have mostly been reading texts from Asgard,” he told her, but his tone didn’t invite more questions on what those books entailed.He’d been trying to find a way to break the curse on him, but hadn’t had any luck yet.He didn’t want to tell her about the curse.

“Midgardian stories aren’t interesting?” she asked, too curious for her own good.

“I haven't found any of interest as of yet,” he replied.It was true enough, though he hadn’t really been looking.

“Oh... well I can’t say I’ve read any Asgardian literature either,” she replied softly, feeling bad that her first topic of conversation hadn’t worked.She thought he would like to discuss books, but he hadn’t seemed interested.So she tried to find a new one.She didn’t know that after the curse, he’d gotten even more isolated and hadn’t been very social at all recently.

He didn’t seem interested in talking anymore, so she let the silence hang.It wasn’t an awful silence, so she didn’t press for conversation.She could live with the quiet.When she finished her pizza, she pulled a pill container from her pocket and made a face as she poured all of the multicolored pills into her hand. 

Loki looked at the pills curiously. “What are those for?” he asked, not caring if his question was rude. 

She sighed, but answered. “I only got out of the hospital a few days ago. So they’re for pain and fighting infection and I’m sure a bunch of other things I was too out of it to remember what they said they’re for,” she explained before she threw the entire handful of pills in her mouth and downed them with soda.Loki made a noise to indicate he’d heard her and understood, but didn’t comment further.

She stood and took her dishes to the kitchen.“I’ll leave you to your solitude. Thanks for walking me downstairs,” she told him and ducked into the elevator before he had to reply.She was thinking that he wasn’t interested in her.She’d have to hunt the friendship more patiently.One offering of pizza wasn’t enough for the shy newest member of the team. 

Loki was curious over the little Midgardian and cursed himself for not being able to talk to her properly. It was important to him for some reason.He would have to do better. 

When he made it back up to his room, there were a few books sitting outside his door with a very, very poorly scrawled note on top of them. <These are some of my favorites. Maybe they might interest you?>He smiled as he looked over the books curiously, surprised she’d thought to leave them for him.He set them by his bed to read later, pondering the curious little Midgardian.

Morgan went down to the common room after Loki had returned to his room.She stayed on her spot on the couch waiting for the team to return or for news of them. She wrapped herself in a blanket and had Jarvis put on an old movie that she knew by heart so she could listen to it in the background while she waited for word from her family, with Loki oblivious to her worry.Or the fact that she fell asleep, waiting alone for them.

No word came in until morning when her dad told her that the mission would take longer than they thought and he didn’t know when they’d be home.She promised she’d be fine. 

She made breakfast and left a plate of French Toast on the little table right outside Loki’s door for him.She knocked softly and left before he could get up to answer.She didn’t want to bother him, and he said he was a loner and preferred isolation.So she’d let him choose to come to her, even though she was doubting anything would come from her efforts.

Loki opened his door at the soft knock, expecting to find a blind little Midgardian there.Instead, he found breakfast.He smiled at her kindness, though he was a bit disappointed she hadn’t stayed, and grabbed the plate, returning to his room to enjoy his breakfast. 

There was another soft knock at noon and Loki found lunch waiting for him, but no little Midgardian. 

The same happened at dinner.

He was pleased that she cared enough to make sure he was fed, though extremely curious as to why.

But the bigger question was why she cared.

And the biggest was why she didn’t stay to talk to him.

Didn’t she want to see him? 

Had he really failed that much at talking with her?

He tried to be patient, but the pattern continued for a couple of days. 

She stayed out of his hair, besides leaving him food.He didn’t seem to want company, though it was really lonely waiting for word from the team alone.Still, she wouldn’t pressure him to spend time with her. Not if he wasn’t interested. 

The pattern continued, until one afternoon, when the team hadn’t returned yet, but there was no sign of Morgan at lunch.Loki had actually been waiting by the door so he could maybe speak with her?He hadn’t planned what he was going to do. 

But she didn’t show up.

When she didn’t show up, he decided that he had to go hunt her down.He searched everywhere he could think of in the tower, but couldn’t find the blind little Midgardian anywhere.He grew more and more panicked the more he searched. 

He shouldn’t have left her alone for days.

He should’ve realized that she was leaving him alone, thinking he wanted the isolation.And now he had no idea where she was. 

Except that she wasn’t here in the tower where she would be safe. 

He had to find her.

She was his responsibility.

And he’d failed her already.

He sighed, knowing what he had to do, but he hated the AI almost as much as it hated him.But his concern overruled his hatred of the stupid computer. So he addressed it through his phone.“Computer? Where did Lady Morgan go?” he asked, trying to keep the panic from his voice.She was blind and alone.She shouldn’t be out on her own.

Where did these feelings come from????

“Miss Stark left the tower. Alone,” Jarvis replied, confirming Loki’s fears.He had hoped she’d just been in some lab he hadn’t thought to check.Jarvis sounded extremely displeased.And if Loki could read it’s inflection correctly, the AI sounded worried too.

Loki would have to find the blind little Midgardian.

He didn’t know what he would do when he did.

It was a tossup between skinning her hide for scaring him or hugging her in relief that he’d found her safe.

He’d decide when he found her.

“Where did she go?” Loki snarled at the AI.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki had ended up in the common room at the end of his search for Morgan.He glanced around and saw that she had built herself a nest of blankets, a book, her phone charger, etc at what he assumed was her usual place on the couch.In fact, her setup looked like she hadn’t left that spot on the couch for days except to make sure he ate.

She’d been waiting all alone for word from the team, he realized.

And had been sleeping on the couch while she waited.

And that just made him feel worse for how he’d been treating her.

He’d rectify that. Just as soon as he tanned her hide for scaring him with her disappearing act.

“Miss Stark had errands to run.That is all she would tell me, besides not to inform her father that she left the tower,” Jarvis finally replied.He didn’t sound pleased either, but Morgan hadn’t forbade him from giving Loki information.

Loki groaned, preparing to argue with the stupid computer.He really hated the primitive computer system.And Jarvis didn’t much care for him either.“Of course she did not say,” he growled. “Does she have anything by which she can be tracked?It is not safe out there for her alone,” he reminded the stupid computer.The girl was blind and without protection.She was living with the Avengers and related to Tony Stark. There was no doubt she was a target for any wrongdoer in the city who heard she was out without protection.

Jarvis paused.“She has her phone,” he told Loki.Jarvis could track her phone anywhere, especially since it had Jarvis tech in it. But that wasn’t what was having the AI pause.It was Loki’s interest.“You... wish to track her?” Jarvis sounded disbelieving, or as disbelieving as an AI could sound.Loki didn’t care about anyone except Wanda and Thor. Occasionally Bucky. And he only cared about Thor because Thor was his brother and he was required to love him, not like him.

And he’d only spoken with Morgan a couple of times.

Loki sighed and glared at the ceiling.“With the team gone, Lady Stark is technically in my care. I will not let anything befall her because she decided to run errands on her own without protection,” Loki told Jarvis firmly.“Now tell me where she is,” he growled.

Jarvis could write a book about how headstrong the young Miss Stark was.And how of course she went off without protection when given half a chance.And of course she hadn’t bothered Loki to ask him to go with her.They’d only spoken a couple of times and she didn’t think they were friends yet. 

But Loki knew all that already.

So Jarvis gave him the location of the shop Morgan was currently in. Loki nodded and glanced at his outfit.He hadn’t seen anyone in days and hadn’t paid attention to what he was wearing.An Asgardian style tunic and soft black pants wouldn’t do for appearing among the Midgardians. So Loki used magic to change his clothes into jeans and a black button down shirt.He was more presentable, though of course it wasn’t enough to disguise his sapphire skin, crimson eyes, or the horns.He growled again that he had to leave the tower like this, but there were no better options. 

So he headed to the elevator to track down the pesky little blind Midgardian.

Who knew that one little Midgardian could be so much trouble?

She had only wandered off a few blocks, so he walked it.The Midgardians stared.They always did.Loki tried not to let it bother him. It bothered him greatly, but he couldn’t exactly _blame_ the Midgardians for staring at the monster he was. 

Everyone stared at him. 

Except the one little blind Midgardian he found in a little farmer’s market a few blocks from the tower.She was oblivious to the fact that he was there and looking for her as she was feeling and smelling tomatoes to choose from for them.She already had bags of shopping on one arm, full of groceries.Loki watched her for a moment.She seemed so lovely in this quiet moment of domesticity. And she seemed happy in what was probably her first real moment of self -sufficiency since her accident.

Loki didn’t want to ruin her happiness.

But he also needed her to understand how much danger she’d put herself in, especially when she could have just asked for him to accompany her.

He had to do better by her.

He had to.

But first, he had to impress upon her that he’d been worried and she had acted rashly.He strode over to her, gliding soundlessly as he approached.He put his disapproval into his tone when he addressed her.“You left the tower alone, Lady Stark,” he told him firmly.His accented voice couldn’t be mistaken for anyone else’s.

Morgan whirled to face him, looking as startled and surprised as she felt.She appeared to nearly drop her bags, but Loki noticed that her hand gripped her cane and she’d twisted the grip, starting to draw the blade hidden inside until she’d recognized his voice.He felt pride that her first instinct was to defend herself. Maybe she wasn’t as helpless as he’d thought.

“Loki? What are you doing here?!?” she demanded as she hid her blade back in her cane where it belonged.She didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that she was armed unless she had to. 

“I came to find you,” Loki told her.“It is not safe to be out of the tower on your own,” he reminded her.She was old enough that she should know that.Plus she lived with superheroes. 

She looked up at him and he could see her confusion.Why was she confused? Annoying, troublesome chit.They were getting too much attention too.Loki was beginning to see why Thor was so fond of throwing people over his shoulder to put them where he though they should be.He wanted to do the same with this troublesome little Midgardian.“We’re three blocks from the tower and I’m not a child. We needed food, so I came out to get it. And the book I ordered from the bookstore,” she told him, as if that was at all safe.

Loki sighed.Of course she just wanted independence.“It still is not safe, lady. Especially with the team off on a mission. There are many threats against your father.” Surely, she knew that.

She did.Loki could see in her expression that she’d been told for years that she needed extra security only because she was related to Tony Stark.

“Oh…” she said softly.She hadn’t thought he would notice of care that she’d left.She assumed he would stay in his room as he had for days and not even notice while she got them more food.Loki saw it in her expression and he felt awful for it.She wore her heart on her sleeve.She assumed next that her dad had told Loki to keep an eye on her.Or at least to come yell at her if she left the safety of the tower.“J-just... let me pay for this and we can go home,” she told him quickly.She knew she’d made him go out of his way to come look for her.“I... didn’t realize he had you babysitting.” She was used to babysitters and guards, though they were discreet about it while she was at school. 

Loki shook his head quickly.He didn’t want her thinking that.It was wrong and painted him in a bad light.“He did not. I came to look for you on my own volition.I was concerned for you,” Loki told her.It seemed important that she know he was concerned over her.That he really did care.Though he didn’t understand how or why he cared so much about this girl he’d just met. 

“But why come looking for me?” she asked, assuming he was going to lie something unconvincing about not babysitting her.Like he would actually come of his own volition.She was pretty sure he had no interest in her now that he had found out why she was blind. She kept trying to bribe him with food anyway, she was used to bribing people to be her friend, even before she knew Tony was her dad, but it didn’t seem to be doing any good yet. Nor did the cookies. She needed more time and bribes. She’d never been good at making friends, too smart for her own good and blowing through school she was always surrounded by older kids who had no interest in her besides copying her homework.“It looks like it’ll just be us for a couple more days,” she told him softly as she made her way to the cashier to pay.Loki stayed by her side and took the rest of the grocery bags from her, gentleman that he was.“Dad keeps apologizing for leaving me alone right after I got out of the hospital. I keep telling him that I’m fine and not alone.”Loki realized that she’d been lying for him, to protect him.She’d been telling the others that he was keeping her company. 

She’d been protecting him, painting him in a positive light. 

And he’d done nothing to deserve the kindness.

Loki carried all of the groceries and she gripped her cane.She would reach for the arm of anyone else on the team for them to guide her, but she didn’t know Loki at all besides that he didn’t like people and preferred being alone.She doubted he’d appreciate being touched.

If only she knew how touch starved the prince was.

So she stuck to using her cane.“Let’s go home,” she told him softly.“I can call us a ride if you’d prefer?”

Loki shook his head, cursing himself again for forgetting she couldn’t see his actions.“No need.We are not far from the tower,” he reassured her.She nodded and started for the tower, remembering how to get home.Her cane swept the ground in front of her and Loki stayed by her side the entire way back, glaring at anyone who got too close and making sure the blind girl made it home safely.

She carefully put the groceries away before she settled back in her next of blankets on her couch in the common room.Loki took a seat on the couch across from her, silently, observing the strange, interesting, troublesome little Midgardian. 

She sighed heavily, seemingly waiting for the inevitable lecture.So he obliged her. “Being out in the city alone is dangerous. You live with the Avengers now. Which means that you have become a target. You are also a Stark which just puts you in even more danger,” Loki’s voice sounded concerned and worried. She could hear that he actually cared and was surprised by that knowledge.

She sighed again and looked down at her lap, or at least appeared to.“I get it,” she said softly. “I’ve been hearing the same things since I found out Tony’s my dad… I just didn’t want to bother anyone just to get a few groceries…” it had been just a simple errand. 

Loki nodded and decided he’d drilled the point in enough.He just had one more to make.“The next time you decide to go out, please let me know.I will gladly accompany you,” he reassured her.He wouldn’t cage her to the tower.A cage, no matter how golden, was still a cage. A sentiment he knew well. 

“I didn’t think anyone would notice if I went out for an hour…” she commented, mostly to herself.

“You didn’t bring lunch to my door,” is the only answer he had for that.It was the wrong thing to say. 

She smirked at him.“I’ll be sure to bring you lunch first,” she teased and he noted that she hadn’t agreed to let him know if she was leaving.Annoying little chit. He never would have found out she was gone if she had brought him lunch first.That wasn’t going to be a mistake he’d make again. 

He was bound and determined to get to know her now.

Loki gave her a pointed look, though he knew she couldn’t see it. “Please be careful. I would like to know if you decide to go out so I can go with you,”

She sighed again.“You don't have to.I can take one of the security guys... but we should have enough food to survive until the team gets home, so it shouldn't be an issue…” she’d only interacted with Loki a couple of times in all of the days she’d been home.She thought he wasn’t interested in her.

Oh how very wrong she was.

“I was not assigned to watch over you, Morgan,,” Loki told her gently, trying to let her hear that he really did care.“But seeing as I am the only one here, you are under my protection,”

She held up her hands in surrender. “Alright, alright.I’ll let you know if I have to go out again,” she conceded. 

He smiled and sighed in relief.“Thank you,” he told her warmly. 

She nodded and pulled out the book she’d picked up from the store. She expected that he was going to return to his isolation now that he’d tracked down his charge and had gotten his scolding out of his system.She wasn’t going to force him to do something he was uncomfortable with and there had to be a reason that he wanted to be alone all the time.

However, the book she held wasn’t in Braille. So she spun a ring on her finger, which formed a piece of Jarvis tech up her finger.Jarvis began to read aloud as her finger ran over the page: “ ‘GET OUT,’ said Freya.‘What kind of woman do you think I am?Marry a GIANT?!?’ ‘But. My hammer,’ said Thor.‘Shut up, Thor,’ said Loki.Thor shut up.” Read Jarvis.

Loki laughed from where he’d been observing her on his couch. “I remember that,” he commented.

Morgan looked over at him, surprised that he was still there.She’d expected him to leave.She was even more surprised he was talking to her. “This story's real?” she asked with bright interest.

Loki inclined his head.“It is. Would you like to hear the real story?” he offered.

She lit up in absolute delight and nodded enthusiastically. She twisted the tech on her finger and it turned back into a ring so she could give him her undivided attention.“I’d love to hear the real story!” she agreed.She really was interested in the story, and even more, she’d been so lonely these last days. 

Loki smiled at her enthusiasm and told the tale of himself and Thor going to the giants to get Mjolnir back.He told her how Thor had decided to wear a wedding dress instead of letting Loki use magic to change his shape to a woman.And how Loki had shifted to his female form and pretended to be Thor’s handmaiden.He told of the stupid giants who put Mjolnir on Thor’s lap and how the oaf had nearly given them away by eating the entire wedding feast and drinking all the wine. She giggled and listened with rapt attention to his story and Loki found that he enjoyed the company of the little Midgardian who he could sit and have a conversation with, without her judging his appearance. 

“I don't have any fun stories like that,” she said when he finished his story.“But you should've seen the look on dad's face when he found out he had a 14 year old daughter,” she offered that as a potential interesting story.

Loki smirked, always interested in anything that embarrassed Tony. “I would have loved to have seen the absolute shock on Starks face,”

She grinned and nodded.“It was great.Mom didn't tell him, or ask for support of any kind from him.It was just a one-night stand back in his playboy days.She only told him when I was 14 to ask him for one tiny favor.She was having trouble getting me into a good college,” she paused her story.“Tertiary education for adults, and at 14, I was a child,” she added, figuring that he wouldn’t know about college or how to judge Midgardian ages well.“Anyway, I was just a kid at the time and though I had the grades for it the schools were being... difficult.Dad paved the way with next to no effort on his part,”

Loki pondered that and what he did know of Midgardian culture from his own studies.“You must be very intelligent to move to such an advanced school at such a young age,”

Morgan shrugged modestly.She was.She was Tony Stark’s daughter.It was to be expected, but she didn’t like to brag.“So I ended up attending one of the best schools in the country and dad found out he had a daughter.Mom died in a plane crash a year after I started school, so dad took over proper guardianship and I’ve lived with him every summer and school break since.The last few summers that's been here in the tower,” she explained as if all of that was nothing.

“I sounds like you have had quite the eventful life so far, little one,” Loki commented.It really was eventful for someone who had only known 21 namedays.

She smirked and Loki loved seeing that look and that hint of mischief on her face.“Not fighting giants or bilgesnipe eventful,” she replied.

He chuckled and it felt so good to laugh.“True. But eventful in its own way,”

She nodded and tried to think of something else to talk about.She didn’t know what to ask him, what to discuss.She didn’t want to pry, not when he seemed so reserved.She wanted to know him better, though, so she pressed on.“Did you have a chance to look at the books I left you?” she asked softly, gently. She wasn’t pressing him for an answer or even to say he was interested in them.

“I did. They were... Intriguing,”

“Oh…” she said softly.That didn’t sound like he was interested.She cursed herself silently and tried to come up with another topic. 

“I’m not saying they weren’t good!” he corrected quickly.“I have just never read anything like them,”

“I just thought you’d be interested in stories about magic,” she said softly, unsure.She wasn’t doing well at getting to know him. She she tried another tactic.Doomed to fail as it was.“Do you like living here? Working with the team?”

Loki shrugged and she could practically feel him getting defensive.“I am here to serve penance for what happened in New York a few years ago,” he replied a bit stiffly.

Morgan sighed and nodded, cursing herself again.She then tried one last tactic before she decided he was completely uninterested in her for more than providing him food and something he needed to babysit. “Did Thor tell you about the time he almost got arrested in the mall two summers ago?” she asked tentatively.

Loki laughed. “My brother almost got arrested?” he finally sounded interested and Morgan breathed a sigh of relief.

“We were out shopping and one of the stores was having a promotion. That particular store had a monster as it's mascot.So they had a poor teenager dress up in the mascot costume.Your idiot brother thought it was a real monster and attacked the poor kid,” she told him, smiling fondly at the memory of that summer. 

Loki burst into helpless laughter. “My brother is such an idiot!” he exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath.

Morgan couldn’t help laughing too.“So he threw a poor midgardian through three walls.The police were called, but no one quite knew how to arrest Thor.Dad paid for the damages and the store made Thor work there for a month as community service as his punishment.He looked _so_ ridiculous in the store uniform,”

Loki was half-falling off his couch he was laughing so hard.“Please tell me you have a picture,” he begged. 

She nodded and reached onto her end table for the Jarvis screen.A few words to Jarvis and she held the screen out to Loki in offering.He took the device and nearly dropped it, he was laughing so hard at Thor in the horrible uniform.“Slide your finger from right to left across the screen,” Morgan told him. Loki obeyed and saw the next picture was of Thor holding the store’s sign out in the parking lot, looking miserable and even more ridiculous. 

Loki couldn’t stop laughing.

“They made him stand in the sun for hours.He couldn't work the register, so they made him stock shelves and sweep and hold the sign.For a month.He absolutely hated it,”

With the ice broken, Morgan and Loki traded stories of stupid things Thor had done, chatting companionably together.

It was the start of a wonderful friendship.

And if Loki got his way, something more.

Little did he know, his troublesome little blind Midgardian was hoping for the same thing, now that she was finally getting to know Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

The pair spent a lovely afternoon trading stories, mostly embarrassing stories of Thor.Morgan had pictures to support the story of the time Thor accidentally participated in a drag show for charity.Poor Thor thought all of those photos had been destroyed.He would find out that wasn’t the case when he got back to the tower. 

While Loki was practically rolling on the floor laughing at the ridiculous image of Thor in a dress without even bothering to shave, an alert went off on Morgan’s watch.She sighed and pulled out her container of medications, making a face at it as she poured the meds out.

Loki stopped laughing and looked curious and concerned at the little Midgardian and her collection of medications.“More medicine?” he asked her gently, concern in his voice.

She nodded. “I told you, I’ve only been out of the hospital a couple of days…” she explained, trying to sound reassuring as she downed the meds. 

Loki nodded his understanding, though still couldn’t help the concern over the blind little Midgardian.“I’m sorry this happened to you,” he told her, though the words weren’t enough for the strange feelings he was having. 

“It’s not your fault. It was just stupid bad luck,” she replied as nonchalantly as she could. It was a huge adjustment and sucked most of the time relearning nearly everything, but she was managing.Hell, she’d learned to read Braille while she was in the hospital.She had her father’s genetics for learning things too quickly. 

Loki inclined his head. “Still. I doubt you were prepared to have to deal with such a debilitating disability,”

“I’m not,” she agreed softly.“I have to relearn how to do everything and my entire future has been stripped away…” she sighed.It didn’t matter since she hadn’t decided what she’d wanted to do with her life, which is why she’d still been in college in the first place.“But I don’t need to burden you with my troubles,” she said so they could change the subject to something happier.

Loki sighed and shared a piece of his real emotions as well. “You are not the only one dealing with a change. I have been… cursed,” he finally admitted the word, though didn’t clarify what that meant.“and I can’t manage to find a way to break the spell,”

She tilted her head curiously. She looked absolutely adorable with her insatiably thirst for knowledge.It was one trait he had to admit she shared with her father, though he found it much more appealing on her.“Cursed?” she asked him softly, gently, her tone warm and caring.She actually cared about him and his curse.

Loki sighed and wasn’t ready to tell her about it.She would think him a monster and not want anything to do with him again.“It’s quite a long story. One I’m not sure how to explain,” he hedged.He didn’t want to lose his relationship with Morgan by telling her about his curse sooner than he had to.

“You don’t have to!” she reassured him quickly. “I wasn’t trying to pry!” she really wasn’t.She was just offering a kind ear to listen of help if she could.

Loki nodded with a small smile.“Thank you, Lady Morgan.I appreciate your concern,” he replied warmly. 

She nodded and gave him a small smile.She assumed that he was tired of talking to her, since he’d say multiple times that he wasn’t one for people or conversations.So she let him be for awhile, curling more comfortably (and adorably in Loki’s opinion) on the couch and resumed her book. 

At least she did for a short while until the medications kicked in and her hand fell limp on the page, falling asleep on the couch.Loki smiled fondly over at her when he saw that she was asleep.He stood silently and carefully pulled the book from her grip, setting it carefully on the end table next to her couch.He picked up one of the blankets from her nest and gently covered her with it.

He smiled warmly at the interesting little Midgardian and had to fight the urge to kiss her forehead. 

Where by the nine had that come from?

Loki returned to his own room before he got even more confused by the very intriguing blind Midgardian.

*

Morgan has scarcely left that couch in days while she waited for word from the team, or for them to get home.So she wasn’t surprised to wake there a couple hours later.She was surprised that her book hadn’t fallen to the floor and that she had a blanket tucked around her.She smiled warmly when she realized where the blanket must’ve come from.“Loki?” she asked as she sat up.She couldn’t help her disappointment that he wasn’t there and she cursed herself for being stupid enough to think he’d still be there. 

She got up from the couch and made dinner for them after checking to make sure there were no missed messages from the team. There weren’t.So she made a nice dinner with the groceries she had bought on her shopping trip and left a plate for Loki outside of his room before she returned to her couch to eat her dinner.

Loki didn’t catch the surprisingly quiet, sneaky blind girl, and found his dinner outside of his room when he was leaving to return to the common room to share dinner with Morgan.He found he wanted to be in her company. So he picked up his plate and headed down to the common room with it to enjoy a lovely dinner with an interesting lady.

She swung her head toward the elevator when Loki entered the common room.She smiled at him when she heard his distinctive soft footsteps, though she was confused as to why he was there. “This is a surprise,” she told him warmly.

Loki smiled and Morgan could hear the smile in his tone. “I decided I did not wish to be alone.If you don’t mind the company?” he asked her and seemed to realize that she might not want him around. 

She gave him a bright smile that kicked those thoughts from his mind.“You’re always welcome to join me,” she replied warmly.

Loki sighed in relief. “Thank you, Lady Morgan.”

They both started on their meal once he’d taken a seat on the other end of her couch. She appreciated that he was sitting closer.It seemed less lonely than him sitting across the room.“Did you know they made a movie about the events of the battle of New York?” she asked him while they were eating.

Loki’s eyebrows shot up in surprised.“They did what?” he demanded, not comprehending how or why anyone would make a movie about the alien invasion.

Morgan nodded.“They did. It was really popular for quite a long while, actually. The team had to approve the script and your brother was _very_ adamant about how you were portrayed,” she explained.

Loki hmmed thoughtfully.“Did you see it?” he asked, he couldn’t ask more questions of her if she hadn’t seen the film.

She nodded and gave him a bright smile.“I’ve seen it quite a few times actually.It was a good movie.”She left out just how many times she’d actually seen the movie.He didn’t need to know that. 

“Now I’m really curious. Could you show it to me?” he asked and for a moment he had the excitement and curiosity of a small child and it warmed Morgan’s heart.

She nodded and asked Jarvis to put the movie on the big TV.It started to play on the huge screen a minute later.Loki watched curiously, wanting to see how the movie portrayed him and the alien invasion.The movie was very clear from the beginning that his actions were due to torture and mind control and that the attack wasn’t his fault.He was portrayed as a sympathetic victim instead of an evil villain.Loki greatly appreciated the distinction. Parts of it were still difficult to watch, but he had to admit that the movie was well done. 

He also noticed that Morgan had underestimated how many times she’d seen the movie when he caught her quoting favorite lines under her breath.She could hear the smirk and teasing in his words “A few times, huh?” he teased.

She blushed.“Maybe more than a few times…” she replied sheepishly. And then looked even more sheepish when she could be briefly seen on screen, running from the aliens during the attack. 

Loki’s brows furrowed in concern and confusion.“Wait, you were there?” he asked, hoping that she hadn’t been injured in the attack.

She shook her head.“I was at school.The movie people asked all of the team to be in the movie in the background.It’s called a cameo.You’ll see them all throughout the movie.Dad convinced me that I should be in it too…” she explained sheepishly.Everyone thought it was cool that the team was in the movie and it was kinda cool that she was too, even if she weren’t officially part of the team.

Loki hmmed in acknowledgement.He was learning to be more vocal around Morgan so she would know his reactions. “Interesting,” he commented and made a game of trying to spot the rest of the team.

Morgan winced in sympathy when Hulk was smashing Loki on screen.“That seemed like it hurt,” she commented softly.

Loki groaned, remembering the pain of being Hulk smashed.“It really did,” he agreed.“Though it snapped me out of their mind control,”

“That’s good at least,” she replied and turned her attention back to the movie.“What’d you think?” she asked when the movie was over, curious as a kitten over her new friend. 

Even if he hadn’t quite realized they were friends yet.

“They did very well. I’m glad they managed to portray me the right way rather than as an evil villain,” Loki said appreciatively.

She nodded. “Like I said, Thor was very insistent on how you were to be portrayed,” she reminded him.It was Thor’s doing and threatening that made sure Loki was portrayed well.She smirked at him. “So does your actor do you justice?” she teased.It was a legitimate question, though.She’d never seen the real him. She’d met and lived with the rest of the team on previous summers home, but had missed meeting Loki. 

Loki hmmed as he pondered her question. He didn’t want to admit it, but he didn’t want to lie to her either so he answered: “He and I do look very much alike,”

She nodded.“Good to know,” she told him and hid a yawn behind her hand. “Did you want to watch another movie?” she asked, offering him an activity, though she wasn’t expecting him to stay.

Loki chuckled.“It appears you need to get some rest, little one. We can continue this another time,” he told her warmly. 

She noted the change in term of address and didn’t mind one little bit.Though she hesitated about leaving.She hadn’t really left the common room in days, waiting up for the team to get home.“I can stay up awhile longer,” she lied.The team hadn’t checked in yet that evening. 

Loki sighed, realizing what was upsetting her.Her father was among the team and she thought of them as family.He would have to convince her to go to bed.Which would be a hassle.Annoying chit wasn’t taking care of herself.He saw that now. He’d glimpsed it when he realized she’d barely left the couch in days, but understood it now. “I will remain here and I will be sure to tell you if they report in. You need some proper rest instead of sleeping on this small couch,”

She did need proper rest. Resting was what she was supposed to be doing since she left the hospital.She wasn’t nearly as healed as she was pretending.She still hesitated.“Jarvis said you don’t even like him and refuse to answer messages. Apparently you have ten just from Thor waiting for you…” she reminded him.Their questions had gotten bounced to her when Loki wasn’t answering. 

Loki sighed again.She was being difficult.“I purposefully ignore my brother. He is annoying and an oaf.I give you my word that I will answer the messages and inform you of the team’s wellbeing,” he promised. 

That, she could accept.She nodded.“Alright. Thank you, Loki,” she told him warmly and stood.Any of the rest of the team she’d kiss their cheek before she went to bed, but Loki didn’t seem much like he’d appreciate it.So she touched his shoulder instead and gave him a warm smile.“Goodnight,”

He took her hand from his shoulder and lifted it to press his lips to her knuckles.“Goodnight, Lady Morgan. Sleep well,” he bid her, amused at her hint of a blush at his courteous gesture.However, she was used to Thor and his courtesies and was able to keep her head enough to go to bed. 

Loki smiled after her, watching fondly as she made her way from the common room.Loki sighed when she was gone and began listening to his ignored messages.He had a promise to a lady to keep.Even if he _did_ have to put up with listening to his idiot of a brother telling him to take care of the sick little Stark girl.Apparently, she liked to pretend she was more well than she was and go wandering off without protectors.He also insisted that Loki needed to be nice to the girl as she’d blind. 

And not to listen to any outrageous tales the girl might tell about him. 

Loki couldn’t help laughing at that last. 

Though Thor was quite annoying in his efforts to check in on Loki and Morgan.All Morgan had told her father apparently was that she was fine and that she wasn’t lonely since Loki was keeping her company.Which was a lie until recently, but Loki wouldn’t hold it against her when he benefited him.Besides, he was changing that now.

The last message said that the team was going to be at least another day, probably longer.

Loki groaned, wondering what the stupid mission even entailed.“Computer, give me the report on the Avenger’s mission,” he ordered the stupid AI.He hated the damn computer, but it was the only way to get information around here.The mission reports and documents came up on a screen for him to scroll through.They had gotten a lead on the location of Loki’s scepter and were basically staying out until they got it back from Hydra.Loki groaned when he’d finished reading the documents. “Imbeciles. They should have brought me with them. The mission would have been completed much sooner,” he grumbled, though he knew that would give him less time alone with his interesting little Midgardian.

No, not his.

Not yet.

Yet?

“You have refused to leave your room, sir,” Jarvis replied snarkily. 

Loki glared up at the ceiling in annoyance.“Stupid computer,” he snarled at it.

*

A couple mornings later, after days of sharing meals and most of their time together, there was a knock on Loki’s door.He opened it to find Morgan actually holding his plate of breakfast and waiting for him to answer.He offered her a warm smile.“Good morning, Lady Morgan,” he did still have most of his formality around her, though he was lightening up some. 

“Morning, Loki” she replied with a bright smile and offered him his breakfast. 

He happily took it from her.“Would you care to join me?” he asked, as if she would actually say no.She liked his company for some strange reason. 

She gave him a bright, heartwarming smile.“If you don’t mind the company,”

“I would love to spend more time with you, little one,” he replied just as warmly and moved out of her way so she could enter.She nodded and took a step inside, reaching automatically for his arm.She didn’t know this room at all, having never been inside and was disoriented.Loki stiffened for a moment, surprised, but allowed her to take his arm.He hadn’t expected her to touch him, but he realized that she needed his help.He allowed her to take his arm and was glad he was wearing long sleeves so she didn’t feel the ridges on his skin or realize just how cold his skin was in this form.Of course, his arm was still cold, but she attributed it to him being a frost giant. She’d seen the movies and knew his heritage even if he didn’t want to discuss it.

Loki led her into the room and over to his couch and gently helped her take a seat on the opposite end from his usual spot.She gave him a warm smile at his gentle, but not patronizing help.“Thank you,” she told him once she was settled. 

“My pleasure, little one,” he told her warmly and she could hear the smile in his voice. 

She curled up adorably on her end of the couch and they chatted while Loki ate the breakfast she made him.She’d already eaten. “The team mention that it would be another day or more before they return,” Loki told her.He’d taken the evening shift monitoring for word from the team. 

She nodded.“Guess you're stuck with me then,” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Such a burden to be stuck in the company of a lovely, intelligent lady,” he teased in reply, amused at her blush.

She laughed.“Your brother hated babysitting me,” she told him.“Apparently I am a bothersome annoying whirlwind who refuses to sit still for five minutes. You’re getting off lucky,”

Loki chuckled.“I appreciate it,”

Her laughter continued for a moment before she sobered.“Though I _do_ need to go out later this morning. Don’t worry, you don’t have to come, Happy, dad’s head of security, is picking me up,” she reassured him that she was guarded and not leaving alone.She had promised to tell him if she was going out.

His brows furrowed in concern.“Where are you going?”

She sighed.“Out for an early lunch with Pepper. Apparently dad neglected to mention I’m out of the hospital and now that she’s found out she wants to see me,” she didn’t sound particularly pleased by the prospect of lunch with Pepper. 

Loki could hear the distaste in her voice for the idea. “Not a fan of Lady Potts?” he asked, interested and concerned.He’d always thought well of the formidable woman.

Morgan sighed again.“She’s not bad. And I think she means well. She puts up with me because I’m Tony’s kid, but it wasn’t really something she signed up for, taking on a teenage stepdaughter. Even if she and dad aren’t married yet. She tries, I just get the feeling she doesn’t much like me…” she trailed off on her babbling.

“Why do you think that? Have you spoken to her about how you feel?” Loki asked.

Morgan huffed and rolled her eyes.“It’s just a feeling. She doesn’t know what to do with the teenage brainiac who was dropped into her life.It’s not a strong enough feeling to bother bringing up,” she added quickly before he could try to insist. 

He nodded.“I understand that feeling,”

“So I have to have lunch with her. But like I said, I have a babysitter for the outing, so you’re cleared of duty,” she teased, getting the subject back on track.

Loki chuckled.“I will be here when you return. I don't have any plans to leave the tower anytime soon,”

She gave him a considering look.“You really don’t leave the tower much,” she commented. 

Loki shook his head. “I am not really a very social person,”

She looked concerned. “Oh... well if I’m bothering you…?”

“Not at all,” he reassured her quickly before she could try to leave.“You are one of the few that I actually enjoy spending time with. You and Bucky.”

“And of course Wanda, your little magic apprentice,” she teased.She’d heard a lot about Loki from the little witch.

Loki chuckled.“Wanda as well.She is like a little sister to me,”

“Your brother insists quite loudly that you like him,” Morgan added with a smirk.

She could practically hear his eyeroll. “My brother is an oaf,” he informed her dryly, which made her erupt into giggles. 

Loki finished his breakfast and they chatted for a long while longer until a notification beeped on Morgan’s phone. “Looks like my babysitter’s here. I’ll let you know when I’m home,” she told Loki as she stood to head out.And, treating him like the rest of the team, kissed his cheek before she left his room to head to lunch with Pepper.

Loki blinked in shock and surprise, his hand going to the cheek she kissed, as if he couldn’t believe the little Midgardian had done such a thing.

He found that he liked it.

Even if it had made him blush purple.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time he’d blinked in surprise enough times to clear his head, Morgan was gone.He was still shocked she would have done that.

Why did she do that?

She never would have if she knew the monster he was.

Yet, Loki hoped that that behavior would continue.He found he liked it very much indeed.

Even without leaving his room while she was gone, he found that the tower was even lonlier without the bright little Stark in it.He found he really wanted her home. 

He lit up in delight, a couple hours later when there was a familiar soft knock on his bedroom door. He rushed over eagerly to open it and found Morgan outside, holding a brown paper takeout bag. He had a bright smile when he saw her.He wasn’t going for a bright smile.Just a small one.

Where did that come from?

He blamed the intriging little Midgardian.

And found he didn’t mind in the least.This feeling was happy and he’d missed happy desperately.He just hadn’t quite realized how much in his misery and self-hatred.

“How was lunch, little one?” Loki asked her in greeting.

Her smile was bright enough to warm him.“Not bad. The food was good at least,” she replied a little vaguely.“I brought you something,” she added, much happier about that prospect and held up the paper takeout bag. 

As soon as she raised the paper bag, Loki could smell the slice of chocolate cake inside and his eyes lit up in aboslute delight.His love of sweets had not escaped her notice and it warmed his heart that she had cared enough to bring him back something.He took the bag from her eagerly and she laughed as the bag was practially ripped from her hand. “I think sweets are my one weakness. Especially my mother's chocolate cake,” Loki replied to her laughter.

She gave him a warm smile.“Then I hope you enjoy,” she told him.

“Thank you, little one.” She nodded in reply and turned to leave him be.She was still shy about barging in on his solitude.Loki didn’t want her to leave. At all.“Would you like to keep me company?” he asked her softly, afraid she would say no.

Instead, she paused and turned back to him. “Only if you want company,” she replied carefully. She realy didn’t want to intrude.

“I would enjoy your company. I’d like to hear about your lunch with Lady Potts,” he added.He really did want to hear how the lunch went.She’d been worried about it. And Loki found that he cared.

She nodded and followed him into his room, resuming her spot on his couch and wrapping herself in the blanket he’d left there for her.He kept his room cold and he knew she chilled easily since she was still recovering from her time in the hospital.She told him about her lunch while he devoured his cake happily.He noticed, though that she kept all of her comments positive and spoke mostly about the food she ate and not about Pepper. “You are avoiding the topic, darling,” he accused when she’d failed to mention anything about Pepper.

She sighed heavily, though she noticed that her term of endearment had been upgraded to ‘darling’.That had to be a good sign.“She’s doing the same thing everyone but you has,” Morgan grumbled, opening up to Loki.Loki realized that this conversation wasn’t something she would dare tell anyone else, as it might get back to Pepper, who she wouldn’t risk offending.Loki was pleased to be her confidant.

He wanted to be more.

“And no one _ever_ means it,” Morgan added in a whine and her whine dragged Loki from his thoughts. 

His brows furrowed.“What do you mean?” he asked her gently.He didn’t understand what the problem was.He couldn’t fix the problem if he didn’t understand it.He wanted to fix it and make her happy again.

She sighed and grumbled.“Everyone who knew me before the accident has that same pitying ‘poor dear your life is over’ tone when they talk to me,” she explained softly.It hadn’t been long and she’d already lost patience with that tone. 

Loki considered that.“I did not know you before your accident,” he said, though was finding that he wished he had known her a lot longer. “From my experience so far you seem to be able to work through this disability better than most would on Asgard.” That was high praise indeed.Asgard was the land of the gods, and Loki was saying, truthfully, that he thought she was adjusting better than a god would have.

She nodded, accepting the kind words.“It’s not easy, but I’ll figure out how to live with it. The pity just isn’t helping. I’m not an invalid,” she protested defensively.

Loki chuckled.“Knowing you and your father, both, I am quite sure you will be able to work through this. Starks are not prone to giving up,”

She gave him a warm smile.“Thank you,” she paused then asked.“So what have you been up to today?” she opened her pill container and downed more of the brightly colored pills, making a face at them. Loki chuckled at the look on her face.

“Mostly just more magic research,” he told her. He was trying desperately to find a way to break the damn curse on him.He was also secretly looking for a way to cure Morgan’s blindness, but hadn’t been able to find anything yet. 

He wasn’t giving up that easily.

She nodded.“Find anything interesting?” she asked, looking like a curious kitten.She loved hearing about magic and Loki was happy to indulge her.So he told her of the spells he’d come across that might sound interesting to her and she listened with rapt attention.

“I’m gonna be glad when I’m off these meds,” she murmured much later in the conversation when she was clearly fighting to stay awake.The meds were helping her heal, but the side effects weren’t fun and she was exhausted.

Loki’s brows furrowed in concern.“Tired, darling?” he asked her gently.

“Just a side effect of the meds,” she reassured him quickly. “I’ll be alright,” she clearly tried to perk herself back up, but was failing.

“You should rest, little one. You are still healing and it has not escaped my attention that you have been struggling to keep your eyes open.I should have sent you to bed about three stories ago,” he told her warmly.He wanted to protect and care for her.

She laughed at that, but finally agreed with him and struggled through her sleepy fog back to her feet.“Don’t you go getting that pitying tone,” warned the wobbly little Midgardian.

Loki smiled warmly at her as he stood as well.“Of course not. I would not dream of it,”

She nodded and made her way slowly and very unsteadily from his room to find her own bed.Loki should have insisted she rest in his bed. 

He cursed himself for that and sent an illusion to watch over her, worried about her getting back to her room safely. He hadn’t even thought about it, because he could send illusions that were in his Asgardian form, though he was trapped in Jotun form.He tended to use illusions whenever he could so fewer people saw the monster he was.

She gave the illusion a look.“You still feel like tv static,” she informed him dryly with an eyeroll. “Why not just walk with me yourself if you’re worried?” she asked him.He chuckled at how loose her tongue was when she was this tired and unstead. 

He raised an eyebrow though, unsure.“Would you prefer I escort you to your room?” he asked, not quite believing it.

“Real you is better than illusion you,” she replied instantly and her lack of hesitation in the words made him realize that she really meant them.

He nodded and the illusion vanished to be replaced with the real him. “Better?” he asked.

She grinned when she coudl feel the difference and took the couple of steps to reach him. She seemed to feel where he was, though she shouldn’t have senses like that.Her hand reached out and took his arm, finding him by feel.He let her, somehow not minding the physical contact from her at all. He let her lead the way to her room as he actually hadn’t been to it yet.She lived on the floor below the penthouse in a larger suite than anyone else on the team except her father of course.She leaned heavily on him as they walked and Loki found himself concerned at how frail she seemed.Not without strength, but so was so thin and light, even leaning most of her weight on him.

“Have you been eating enough, darling?” he asked her gently, hoping she would tell him why she was so frail.

“I was in the hospital for a long while,” she explained.“They don’t serve the best food and all the medications and such…” she shrugged. “I’ll be alright,” she reassured him, though betrayed herself by laying her head on his shoulder as they walked.He resisted to urge to just sweep her into his arms.He didn’t want to treat her as weak or less and he didn’t want to scare her when she already coudln’t see. 

They finally made it to her room and she gave him a warm, sleepy smile at her door.“Thank you for walking me,” she told him and stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek. 

He swept a lock of hair behind her ear.“It was my pleasure,” he told her warmly, and smiled, pleased, at the hint of a blush on her cheeks at his caring gesture. “Now get some rest, darling.”She nodded and ducked into her room to do just that.

*

The afternoon was quiet until Morgan was cooking dinner.Loki was in his room, out of her way and waiting for her to tell him the meal was ready.Until there was a distinctive sound of breaking glass coming from the common room.Loki had been keeping his magical attention on the girl, not spying, not knowing what she was actually doing or eavesdropping, just keeping his awareness out for trouble.

Which is how he heard the defenestration window break.

No one was home to be thrown through the defenestration window.

And Morgan shrieked, truly afraid.Loki teleported down to her immediately, and found the common room filled with robots.One of the robots was on the ground in a heap with a repulsor hole in its chest, made by the gauntlet on Morgan’s arm.She was in the middle of the room, fighting against the others, but one little blind, sick, Midgardian girl would only do so well against big scary robots intent on kidnapping her. 

And it was clear that these robots wanted to steal _his_ Morgan.

And that was completely unacceptable.

He roared in rage and created multiple illusions of himself to work on taking down the robots. 

Morgan shot one who grabbed her arm to try to drag her to the window, but she was confused and disoriented and confused on how else to help.There were too many bodies, too much going on, and she coudln’t find Loki.She couldn’t shoot at shapes if she didn’t know which one was Loki.She reached for something to hit the robots with and her cane came flying to her.

Loki’s head snapped over at the feel of her using magic and studied her intently, intrigued.

He didn’t have time to focus on that mystery right that moment.There were too many enemies. “Morgan, get down!” he called as he started building up power for a spell. 

He could see her sigh in relief when she heard his voice, when she knew he had a plan. She ducked behind one of the overturned couches, hiding between the couch and the wall behind it.Once he saw that she was safe, he released a large burst of magic, destroying every enemy it touched in an explosion of mechanical parts. 

Morgan peeked out from behidn the couch when everything was quiet again. “Loki?” she asked in a small, scared, voice.She was usually capable of defending herself, but she hadn’t learned how to fight again now that she was blind.She’d had to be so careful with her repulsor.With her father being who he was, of course she had a repulsor for emergencies. 

“It’s alright, Morgan. You can come out now,” Loki told her gently.“It’s safe now.”She climbed carefully out from behidn the couch and shook her hand so the repulsor gauntlet turned back into a bracelet on her wrist.She followed the sound of where his voice and come from and managed to find him and wrap her arms around him, too scared to consider that he might not be comfortable with hugs.He stiffened for a moment before he forced himself to relx and slowly wrapped his arms around her, unused to the hug or the physical contact. 

She held onto him tightly and he didn’t mind in the least.“What’s going on?” she asked him, still sounding so small and afriad.He hated that she was afraid in her own house.She should be safe here.

“I was hoping you would know. They were after you after all,” he told her gently.

She shook her head.“The defenestration window broke and then there were robots grabbing me,” she told him and he could tell that was all she knew. 

Loki was getting tired of having to talk to Jarvis, but he was the only one who might know what was going on.“Computer, scan the robots. Tell me who sent them,” he told the AI in a growl, holding Morgan safely to him and stroking her hair gently, soothingly. 

“It was Hydra, sir,” Jarvis told him and a couple of short video clips played on the TV from one of the robot’s memories:the avengers all going on the mission, Morgan out shopping alone, a hydra agent giving the order to capture the girl while she was alone in the tower.They hadn't realized Loki was there.

It was a damn good thing he had been.

He growled, hating that they had tried to steal Morgan away.“I should have known. Contact Stark and my brother. Inform them that Hydra is after Lady Morgan,” he ordered the stupid computer and hoped it was capable of that much.He hated the damn thing.

“Yes, sir,” Jarvis replied and sent the message out.

Morgan finally let go of Loki and took a sheepish step back.“Sorry…” she murmured.She then looked confused at the cane in her hand.“When did I pick you up?I set you down over there…” she commented as the cane had been across the room from her and she’d unknowingly summoned it during the battle.She shook that thought aside and touched Loki’s arm, expressing her concern, which he could see on her face.“Are you alright?You’re not hurt?” she asked him with true caring and concern in her voice.

“Don’t fret, darling.I’m perfectly fine,” he looked her over and was glad to see that she was as well.Though he noted that she was barefoot and there was glass and robot parts everywhere.He’d have to help her out of here.“I believe I can answer your question on how you got your cane when it was so far away. Were you aware that you possess magic?” he asked her gently, knowing the sudden realization might startle her. 

She looked up at him confused.“I don't have magic,” she protested.She would’ve known if she had magic by now. Every single fantasy story she’d ever read said that magic manifested in children, and she was 21.

“You do,” Loki told her kindly, warmly. “I felt it myself and I am the master magician of Asgard. I know magic when I feel it.I can prove it to you,” he added. 

When she nodded he tapped a glowing finger against her chest, drawing her magic from where it was sleeping inside of her to the surface and she began to glow with a soft golden power.They both felt that the power inside of her was strong.Loki hadn’t noticed it before.It hadn’t activated, but it made sense that she could feel his illusions if she had magic of her own.He realized that her power must have been dormant until her accident, which happened sometimes.Trauma unlocked dormant abilities. 

It was extremely lucky that her first outbreak of power was just summoning her cane. 

Extremely lucky.

Loki thanked the Norns that she hadn’t blown up the tower instead.

She had the power to do it. 

Well, when she was trained, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

“That’s…. amazing,” she told him, her voice full of awe as she felt the magic under her skin.

He smiled warmly, loving seeing her so awestruck and happy.“It is. But it can also be dangerous. You have no experience with magic meaning your grip on it is tenuous at best. If you’re willing, I would be happy to teach you how to properly control your new power,” he offered.He hoped she would take him up on it.It was vital that her magic be taught, but he wanted her to want to learn and not be forced to it.

He saw her sober a little at his words.“That's probably a good idea.You're right that I know nothing about real magic, but I’ve read enough stories to know that it needs to be controlled properly or it goes haywire,” that seemed like a common enough theme that it was probably true.Tropes were tropes for a reason after all.

He smiled proudly.“Precisely,” he told her and she heard the pride in his voice that she’d known that.“It would be wise that you get some rest. We will begin training in the morning. We must start as early as possible to ensure you gain control of your magic. And you will be sleeping in my room. I wish to have you close by to ensure your safety. I wouldn’t put it past Hydra to try again in kidnapping you,” he told her all of that quickly and got his back up, preparing to fight her on it. 

Now that the adrenaline from the battle was fading, she was feeling the exhaustion from her first use of magic.She hadn’t expected to feel so bone numbingly tired.Loki wasn’t surprised in the slightest.The first use of magic was always hard on the mage. It usually happened as a child with a simple spell, so a nap was usually enough to rectify the problem.Morgan wasn’t a child and had blown a lot of power in that one little spell.

Morgan nodded and gave an order to Jarvis to have the iron legion clean up the mess that had become of the common room.She took Loki’s arm, but looked nervous, almost frightened.“Loki, there’s broken glass and shards of metal everywhere,” she said in a small voice. 

Loki nodded, understanding her dilemma in bare feet.“Let me help you, little one,” he told her gently. She nodded and he swept her gently into his arms.Her arms went around his neck and he didn’t mind in the slightest.He quite liked that she was safe in his arms.She was thin and light in his arms, deceptively frail.He knew better, but he still preferred having her safe.

“What about dinner?” she asked as he made his way to the elevator and away from the food. 

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes at the incorrigible chit.“I will summon it for us when you are somewhere safe,” he reassured her. 

Morgan wasn’t surprised he was keeping her close after a kidnapping attack.She wasn’t even surprised when he didn’t put her down when they stepped onto the elevator.“I have a guest room in my suite,” she offered.She didn’t want to argue over his bed when there was a spare room with a spare bed. 

Loki shook his head and she could feel his hair moving back and forth across her bare arm.“I do not plan to sleep tonight and my room is shielded with magic. I would prefer we stay there,” he told her gently. 

She nodded, though wasn’t convinced about him not sleeping.She knew the overprotective nature of the team.“Alright,” she agreed.At least she agreed for forestall the argument until later.When she was in residence, the team protected her, and she took care of them. 

Loki would just have to learn that the hard way.

Loki set her down inside his room and summoned their dinner.They ate quickly and he could see Morgan crashing as she ate. He wasn’t surprised. He vanished the plates when they had eaten and Morgan took her required medication.Loki wished he could heal whatever ailed her, but his healing skills were limited.“You should get some rest, darling,” he bid her gently.She nodded wearily and shifted as if she were going to sleep on his couch. Silly little Midgardian. “No no no. In the bed. No arguing,” he told her and moved to pull her to her feet and lead her over to the bed. 

“But-” she started to argue as he pulled her to her feet.

“Morgan, no arguing,” he reminded her firmly.

“It’s your bed,” she said in a small voice.She didn’t want to take his bed. 

“I told you. I will not be sleeping. Someone needs to stay awake to ensure nothing else happens and so that I can make sure your magic does not slip your control in your sleep,” he explained gently.

“You need sleep too,” she reminded him and he could hear the genuine concern in her voice.

He chuckled.“I am Asgardian, darling. We do not require as much sleep as your kind,” he explained to the exhausted little stubborn thing.She finally relented and allowed herself to be tucked into the bed.He made sure the blankets were wrapped around her, knowing that others felt cold even if he didn’t.

“Goodnight, Loki,” she murmured softly, her voice sounding like a loving caress.

He smiled warmly, his heart fluttering at her tone and the warm, fond smile on her face as she drifted off quickly. “Goodnight, Morgan,” he bid her and resumed his seat on the couch where he could watch over her and keep an eye out for trouble. 

Loki stayed up the rest of the night, checking for messages from Stark or his idiot brother and watching for danger or wayward magic.Stark and Thor, of course, both told him to keep an eye out and protect Morgan and promised they’d be home as soon as they could. 

In the middle of the night, Morgan got caught in a nightmare and shifted in her sleep, drawing Loki’s attention.She made a small noise and power glowed around her as things in the room started floating.Loki jolted to his feet and rushed over to her, shaking her gently.“Morgan?Morgan, darling. You need to wake up. It’s just a dream,” his voice was soft and soothing as he shook her awake. 

She made a small, weak, pathetic noise as she fought through the medication to try to wake.He stroked her hair back from her face, and whispered soothing words, trying to help her fight through her nightmares. Her eyes finally fluttered open and the floating items came crashing back down while she looked confused and exhausted. “Are you alright, Morgan?” he asked her with concern in his voice.

She relaxed at the sound of his voice, his cold hands on her shoulders.It took her a moment to remember where she was and realize why this didn’t feel like her room.It was his room.She shook her head to clear it.“It was his just a bad dream. Sorry,” she told him softly, sheepishly.

He swept a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.“It's alright, little one. I expected your powers to be out of control now that they’re active,” he reminded her gently.“Are you alright?” he asked.He knew how exhausted she was and hated waking her, but he couldn’t just let her magic remain out of control.

She nodded and gave him a small, tentative smile.“I’m alright. It was just a bad dream,” she reassured him.

He caressed her cheek, not actively choosing the romantic gesture, but she relaxed into it and he was glad he had.“Would you like me to help you?” he asked her gently, keeping his voice calm.She’d never get any rest if she was plagued by nightmares. “I can send you into a dreamless sleep if you'd like?” he tried to make the offer sound appealing to his stubborn blind little Midgardian.

When had she become his?

He wasn’t sure.But she was.

She gave him a warm smile, leaning into his comforting touch.She was surprised by it as this was the shy Loki.“It wouldn’t be too much trouble?” she asked in a small voice.

“I would not offer if it were.I would be happy to help you,” he reassured her. 

She nodded and relaxed.“I’d appreciate it,” she admitted.The meds were already pulling her back to exhaustion and she didn’t want to put him in danger.She was also usually as bad as her dad about sleeping, but the medications and accident have messed with her. And with nightmares and new magic. She needed proper sleep, desperately

Loki nodded and placed a glowing green hand to her forehead, sending her straight to a dreamless sleep.His other arm was around her, supporting her as her eyes fluttered shut.She was dead asleep in moments.She was safe in his care, safe in his bed, safe in his arms, and they were both safe from her magic while she was in a dreamless sleep.

The rest of the night was uneventful.Nothing else came to attack them and Morgan’s magic remained under control while she was in a spelled sleep.Loki found himself continually glancing up from his book to check on her and give her a warm smile when he found her adorably asleep, safe in his bed.

He wanted nothing more than to see her safe and happy.

He let her sleep in late that morning, knowing she needed the rest.He finally lifted the spell he placed on her and she woke slowly when the spell was lifted, looking adorable when she did and sat up slowly.“Loki?” she asked.At least she remembered that she was in his room.It wasn’t that difficult to remember when he kept his room at least ten degrees colder than the rest of the tower.

He gave her a warm smile and while she couldn’t see it, she could hear it in his greeting. “Good morning, little one,” he told her warmly as he set his book aside and stood to come over to her.

“Morning, Loki,” she replied with a smile of her own.His term of endearment made her smile. She was glad he’d softened to actually being her friend.He seemed to truly care about her and if she were being honest she was starting to more than care for him

“How do you feel?” Loki asked her, drawing her from her thoughts.

“I’m fine,” she reassured him quickly.

His nose scrunched up at the lie.“Lady Morgan, if you wish to lie, I would try a little harder,” he teased her, reminding her that he had the power to smell lies.They always left an unpleasant odor in his nose.

She smirked up at him.“Fine, annoying god of lies. Besides being blind, in pain from the accident, and feeling... weird…” she clearly couldn’t find the word she wanted to describe that particular feeling “from the magic I can feel I have now, I’m fine,” she reassured him.She raised a hand to run over her hair and smooth it down. 

Loki noticed that her hand was shimmering gold, not the gold of Doctor Strange’s magic, but a soft gold like his mother’s.He knew she wasn’t actually trying to use magic and the realization that it was manifesting out of her skin wasn’t good.He had to start teaching her soon.

“We should eat. Your training begins as soon as we have,” Loki told her and tried to keep his worry from his voice.He didn’t want her fretting just because he could see her magic manifesting.He knew how dangerous it was.

Morgan nodded, unconcerned since she didn’t know there was a problem and swung her legs out of the bed.She shoved her pill container in her pocket and stood, reaching for Loki’s arm as he had already stood from the bed.He took her hand as it quested for him and hooked it gently on the crook of his elbow.She smiled gratefully up at him.She relaxed against him as they made their way down to the common room.It was always more comforting to have someone she trusted leading her than trying to find her own way with her cane.

They were both relieved that the iron legion had completely repaired the tower.Loki led Morgan to the kitchen safely.She kissed his cheek and dropped his arm to make breakfast for them.Loki told her that he can’t cook. He took a seat at the dining room table to watch her and wait out of the way.She made waffled that morning and set a plate in front of him, joining him a couple minutes later.

He gave her a warm smile. “Thank you, Lady Morgan,” he told her, dropping to formality to tell her how much he appreciated the gesture.He realized with how long the team had been gone, he’d be scrounging for food by now and not eating the delicious cooking of his interesting little blind Midgardian. 

She gave him a warm smile in return, glad he was so pleased that she was taking care of him.He was protecting and helping her, it was only fair that she take care of him in return.“You're welcome, Loki,” she replied brightly and dun into her waffled.She smirked at Loki’s moan of pleasure as he began to devour his.She laughed in delight and Loki’s heart warmed at the velvety silver-coated sound of her laughter.“Like them?” she teased. Her own waffled were disappearing quickly as she needed the energy and strength from healing and using uncontrolled magic twice the previous evening.

“These are really good. Where did you learn to cook like this?” he asked, truly interested.

“Mom taught me some.It was just the two of us for years. But dad can't cook to save his life, as you may be aware,” she smirked and Loki laughed, confirming that he did, indeed, know that Stark couldn’t cook.“I didn't was to rely on the housekeeper in order to have food, so I learned how to cook,” she explained. That made sense.The little Stark was self-reliant and stubborn.

“And learning how to cook after your accident?” he asked gently.She didn’t like talking about the accident.

She grinned and had a glint about her that Loki recognized.“I set up this kitchen when I lived here a few summers ago and have threatened the entire team with bodily harm if they move anything.So all the dishes and ingredients are where I left them,” she told him and Loki laughed at her getting away with threatening the entire team.“The rest is smell, feel, and experience,” she added, then sighed heavily, her expression dropping.“I’ve really only been out of the hospital a couple weeks,” since she met Loki, basically. “So I’m still getting used to doing anything besides lying in a hospital bed…” She wasn’t exactly supposed to be up and about yet.But she wasn’t letting Loki know that. 

He nodded.“I’m impressed how well you have adjusted,” he told her honestly.He didn’t know anyone else who could have adjusted so well so quickly. 

“It's hard,” she admitted softly, then smirked at him.“But like you said, Starks don't give up,”

Loki laughed.“That is what I thought,”

She giggled.“Which is probably what leads to dad getting tossed out the defenestration window most of the time.At least I don't annoy anyone _that_ badly,” she teased

Loki chuckled.“That is a relief, darling,” he told her warmly.

She gave him a warm smile in return, but his expression grew more serious when he could see the gold magic shimmering around her.He could tell that she had no idea it was happening.Her magic was escaping her control.Thankfully all that was happening was her power manifesting.It wasn’t _doing_ anything.It was clear that she had a lot of power and absolutely no control over it. 

“Darling, we need to head to the training room. You are practically radiating magic right now,” he told her gently.He didn’t want to frighten her, but they needed to get her power under control before something happened. 

“Radiating magic?” she asked, sounding concerned.That didn’t sound good.At all.Nor did she really understand what was going on or why. 

“You are overflowing with power. We need to get that under control.Under conscious control,”

She nodded and stood, reaching automatically for his arm, which he held out for her automatically. By now, he was used to her touching him.And loved every time she did.Even for something as innocent as him guiding her.

Loki led her down to one of the training rooms and he noticed that she moved closer to him when they stepped out onto a floor of the tower that was less familiar to her.She trusted him to keep her safe.He wouldn’t break that trust.He entered the training room he and Wanda used for magic lessons and led her to one of the two chairs in the middle of the room.Wanda’s last lesson had been on telepathic magic, so they worked sitting across from each other. 

Once they were both seated, Loki began. “Alright, darling. I’m sure you can feel your magic coursing through you at this point. Is that right?” he asked, slipping automatically into his teaching voice.He was used to teaching youngsters magic.This would be a new teaching experience for him.

“I can,” she agreed.She could feel her magic since he had shown her what it felt like.

“I need you to close your eyes, focus on the magic flowing through you,” he told her gently. Closing her eyes wasn’t actually necessary in her case, but it would still help psychologically. She obeyed and her breathing evened out as she focused.“Feel it move through you. You need to get your magic under control. Take deep breathes, pull it inside you.You can feel it, and feel that it is not under your skin where it belongs,”

He watched as her eyes remained closed and she focused on pulling the power back into herself and to the core of golden power at her center, which she could feel now that she was concentrating on it.He was there to help her if she needed it, but she did spectacularly and pulled the power back into herself.He grinned proudly. “Very good. Well done, Morgan,” he told her and she could hear the pride in his voice.She gave him a warm smile, having a feeling that praise was rare from the prince.“For now, we need to focus on helping you maintain control. You have no experience with magic. Meaning this will not be easy,” he warned her.

She nodded, but looked wary.“Define ‘not easy’,”

“Magic is a powerful force. Most of us with it, learn as children how to control it, or it destroys our lives. Those who have no idea how to control their power or have no basis on what their magic is or where it comes from can complicate things,”

She nodded again.“That does sound daunting.” It also kinda sounded like he was going to shunt her off to another instructor.Probably Strange since he's Midgardian.She found she really didn’t want that. 

She didn’t want that at all.

“Let’s try a really easy spell, one taught to children. I want you to try and create a ball of light from your magic,” he told her.He needed to see what she could do when she was trying to use magic.

“But... how?” she asked him, confused and feeling like she was missing a step, like she was missing something important about all of this.He wasn’t going to like her as a student, or keep her as a student, if she couldn’t get something so basic.

Except that he wanted to court her. So he would definitely teach her magic.

“Focus. Connect with the power inside of you.Imagine what you want to happen and draw the power to make it so.Magic, especially magic this simple, is mostly imagination and will,”

She nodded and closed her eyes again in concentration, holding out a hand, palm up, in front of her.Magic started to gather and shimmer in her palm as she concentrated on converting power into a ball of light.

Loki smiled with pride for the single moment that the ball of light appeared.

The next instant it exploded spectacularly. 

She had too much power.

Loki threw a quick shield around the explosion to protect them both from the blast.Morgan shrank back afraid.He couldn’t allow her to be afraid of her power.“Alright. That did not go as expected,” he told her dryly, trying to get a giggle out of her.

“I’m sorry!!” she exclaimed quickly instead, distressed at the accidental explosion.

“It’s alright, little one. You just have more power than I thought,” he reassured her gently.“It’s alright,”

She relaxed at that.Not necessarily at the words themselves, but if he was still addressing her by a term of endearment, then he couldn’t be too upset. 

“We just need to work on control. You have way more power than I thought…” he pondered that.

“That sounds like a problem,” she said nervously.

He hmmed as he pondered. “I might have to speak to my mother about this. Not even I know how to best help you control this amount of power.It’s like handing a child a thin pencil and demanding a beautiful drawing instead of giving them a large colored stick they can wrap their fist around,” he explained to her.His explanation made sense.He usually taught children who had less power to work with and could do simple spells easily.She had more magic, but not the power to control it to attempt more advanced magic. 

She nodded her understanding.“I didn't mean to cause you trouble…”

He shook his head. “You didn’t. I’m actually glad you have magic. It gives us something in common,” he told her warmly. He meant that.He loved his magic and he would love sharing his gifts with her, just as he loved sharing them with his adopted little sister in Wanda.

Morgan gave him a tentative smile, relaxing a little after the explosion.“That it does. Except that I have no control... That’s pretty big problem…”

“It is. But I’m sure my mother can help us figure out how best to control it. She is the one that taught me how to use my own magic after all and is usually the one teaching special cases,” he added.He wasn’t concerned that they wouldn’t be able to help Morgan. He just didn’t know the best approach to help her. 

“But isn't she on Asgard?” Morgan asked gently.It wasn’t possible for him to just call her and ask. 

“She is,” Loki agreed.“But my mother and I are always connected.She is the one who taught me magic, so I can reach her telepathically across the realms,” he explained.He hesitated, though.He had withdrawn so much into himself after he was cursed that he hadn’t really spoken to his mother much since.He was afraid to see her when he was in this form.He didn’t want her of all people to see him as a monster.So he’d withdrawn from her as well. 

“Do you want me to leave so you can contact her?” Morgan asked, not knowing what Loki was planning or what he needed to be able to talk to his mother. 

Loki shook his head.“You should stay. It will just take a moment,” he reassured her and closed his eyes in concentration.It always took more effort to reach her across the realms.

/Mother, can you hear me?/ He asked when he felt the connection take hold

/Darling! It's been so long!/ She sounded excited to hear from him and Loki felt himself relax.She wasn’t angry with him for shutting her out./Is everything alright?/ She asked, sounding relieved to hear from him.She'd missed her son, but hadn't bothered him, fearing he blamed her for his curse since it had happened when he and Thor visited Asgard last.

/Everything is fine, Mother/ he replied, though sounded more subdued than he usually did when he spoke to her./However, I have run into a magical problem. One I’m not sure how to fix and could use your advice. It turns out that the daughter of one of Thor’s friends is in possession of strong magic that she was not aware she had.I believe it did not manifest until a recent accident she was in.We need your help to better figure out how to control it before she loses control/

Frigga heard how subdued her son was, as he had been since he was cursed, but she also heard a spark of something else.Interest perhaps, in the Midgardian girl.That was interesting indeed.Perhaps the girl could draw him back to himself./You have taught children to control their magic before/ she reminded him, misunderstanding his problems.

/Not at this level. She is not a child and she has a lot more power than I expected. There is also an issue I’m not sure how to deal with. She’s blind, Mother/ Loki explained his troubles. 

/So you do not know how to show her what she needs to do/ Frigga surmised./It’s simple enough if the girl trusts you?/

Loki thought about that. /She appears to. Though I have only known her a few weeks.She still does not know me enough for there to be a strong enough bond that will allow me to better help her control her powers. She isn’t a child, making it a bit harder for her to learn basic spells. We tried the ball of light spell and it exploded/ He explained.

Frigga’s laughter could be heard across the bond./It is quite rare indeed for someone with that much magic to make it to adulthood without it being found, but that is neither here nor there.You remember when Thor broke his arm as a teenager and you insisted on being the one to heal it?/ Frigga asked him, knowing he would remember the event in question./I entered your mind and showed you what you needed to do within your power.You can do the same with her to teach her to use and control her power/

Loki sighed in relief as that was the perfect solution./That’s perfect.Thank you, Mother/

/Of course, darling…/ Frigga paused, pondering something and Loki waited for her to gather her thoughts./She's there with you?/ she asked, though unnecessarily.Loki didn’t bother answering when she was asking question she knew the answers to./Her magic does not feel like I would expect…/ she paused, not wanting to say more unless she was sure. 

/Would you like me to access her magic while you are still linked to me so you can see for yourself?/ Loki offered, which would allow her the access to be sure about whatever she was pondering.

/That might be a good idea/ Frigga replied, a bit distracted as her thoughts swirled too quickly for him to catch.

Loki kept the connection open and turned his attention back to his now extremely interesting blind little Midgardian. “Do you trust me, Lady Morgan?” he asked, being a little more polite with his mother listening in.

She looked surprised by the question, but nodded readily. “Of course, Loki,” she replied with such a lack of hesitation that it warmed Loki’s heart.He wasn’t used to being trusted so thoroughly and immediately, especially since the curse, but he gladly accepted it from her.

“Good. In order to get a basis to help you better control your power, I have to enter your mind. Do you understand?” he asked, hoping that idea wouldn’t scare her away.

She pondered that for a moment.“Like dream-walking, but while awake?” she suggested.She read a _lot_ of fantasy. 

Loki nodded, impressed with the leap of logic her mind had made and proud of her for coming up with a fairly apt description.“Quite similar,” he agreed.

She smiled.“What do you need me to do?” she asked readily.

“Trust me,” he told her, knowing that was rich coming from the god of lies.“You have to allow me access into your mind. Stay focused and calm or this will not work,” he explained.

“Alright.I trust you, Loki,” she told him with absolute honest. 

She trusted him.

He smiled, impressed with this little Midgardian.“Thank you, little one.My mother is still connected with me.She will be assisting. I swear you will come to no harm,” he reassured her, and placed his green-glowing fingertips against her temples after she had nodded her agreement.He entered her mind carefully and gently and opened his own so his mother could feel Morgan’s magic for herself.

Morgan worked to remained calm and focused on keeping her magic inside herself where it belonged.It was difficult with two strange minds inside her own, but she managed. 

Frigga saw something of interest and took over.She had more experience after all./Hold the connection, darling/ Frigga told her son and swept through Morgan’s mind and magic, teaching her the basics of control and how to actively access her power safely.She had much more experience teaching strange cases than Loki did and with someone this powerful and uncontrolled, she wanted to make sure the girl had a solid foundation to work from and enough control that she could sleep without a babysitter. 

When she finished with the basics, which was all Morgan would be able to handle for one lesson, Frigga withdrew to Loki’s mind.She paused before she gave her son her news. 

/Darling, I don't know how it’s possible, but her magic is Asgardian/


	7. Chapter 7

Loki pulled away from Morgan’s mind, leaving just as gently as he’d entered.He needed to speak with his mother privately again and Morgan was exhausted from the crammed magic lessons she’d just received.He noticed the dazed expression on her face and let her rest.She needed it desperately after learning that much magic that quickly, especially from so far away. He was surprised she was still awake, even as dazed as she was.He would take her to bed as soon as he’d finished speaking with his mother.In the meantime, he could smile fondly at how adorable she was. 

/Asgardian?/ Loki demanded of his mother, not believing it was true.His blind little Midgardian couldn’t have Asgardian magic.Couldn’t be Asgardian.Her father was Tony Stark after all.How in Hel had Tony Stark found an Asgardian to have relations with?It just didn’t seem possible. 

/To have power that strong, one of her parents must be Asgardian/ Frigga replied gently.

/I know her father.He is most definitely Midgardian. That must mean her mother is Asgardian.Somehow/ Loki still sounded doubtful.He was doubtful. He couldn’t imagine an Asgardian sleeping with Tony Stark of all people.He couldn’t stand the guy and didn’t think for a moment that any Asgardian would be able to either.

/She must be/ Frigga agreed./Your midgardian has the power level to qualify as a master magician if she's trained.Her mother has to be Asgardian for her power to be that strong / she reminded him.Loki was one of the master magicians.One of the few including his mother who were strong enough to have earned that rank.

/Do you know of anyone from Asgard with levels of power like hers besides the two of us?/ Loki asked, hoping his mother could narrow down who the extremely interesting little Midgardian’s mother could possibly be.That might answer some questions.

Though Loki loved nothing more than a mystery and his little Midgardian was being quite mysterious indeed. 

/A few of the noble ladies, have the power, but none are missing or have moved to Midgard that I know of. So unless it's someone untrained…/ Frigga replied unhelpfully.

That was irksome, but perhaps Morgan could tell him more when she was coherent again.If it hadn’t been so urgent that she learn control, he would never have suggested she learn so much so fast.Neither would Frigga, especially not so far away. 

/I will look into it. Thank you for your help, mother/ Loki said, knowing they would get no answers until Morgan was in a shape to help them.

/Of course, darling. Call on me if you need any more assistance/ she bid her son warmly. 

/I will/ with that, he cut the connection and stood slowly so as to not startle the little Midgardian awake.She was mostly asleep and Loki was glad he had chosen the comfortable chairs for this lesson. 

He gently, carefully, lifted the slight girl into his arms, noting how thin and frail she was.She had gotten better over the last couple of weeks, since she’d left the hospital.She still had a lot of recovering to do. And all the magic lessons wouldn’t help.He would have to make sure she ate well. She needed the strength and energy.“Time to get to bed, little one,” he told Morgan warmly, his voice soft and gentle. 

His mostly asleep little Midgardian stirred, making a soft noise, but with a couple of gentle reassuring soft words from Loki, she settled quickly back into her doze.Working with his mother was hard work, no matter how easy it seemed and he wasn’t surprised she was this tired. Not on her second day of knowing she had magic.She’d get more stamina in time, with practice.He was proud that she’d managed as well as she had.

He wasn’t surprised with how tired she was.He was surprised when she whispered one word in her doze: “Loki,” he was more surprised when that one word came out as a loving caress. His expression softened further to a warm smile as he carried her back to his room.He tucked her carefully into his bed, tucking the blankets around her.He swept a loose lock of hair behind her ear and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.“Dad will kill you if he catches you doing that,” she murmured.Loki knew she was nowhere near awake or coherent.Her eyes hadn’t opened even. She’d only stirred enough for that once comment.

He chuckled warmly.“Then it is quite the good thing that he is not here,” he told her.“Rest, little one. You need it after all that work you went through,” he tried to sound stern, but his tone came out lovingly exasperated. She smiled warmly and settled into a proper sleep and Loki took his usual spot on the couch to let her rest.

He growled when her phone woke her a half hour later singing some awful song about her father’s alter-ego.She groaned and reached over to the nightstand for her ear, sitting up as she lifted the phone to her ear.“Hey dad,” she answered it automatically.Loki found himself curious as to how she knew her father was calling.He was also curious as to what Stark wanted. 

And irrationally upset that the call had woken her when she so desperately needed rest.

He remained silent while she was on the phone.He wouldn’t interrupt.He would make sure she went back to sleep afterwards. 

“No, dad.I understand.No, really, the mission is important,” she was saying.Loki smiled fondly as he watched her twirl a lock of her hair around her fingers as she spoke, holding her phone with her other hand.“I can go by myself, I'm not a kid,” she sighed in exasperation.“Yes, I know not alone-alone. But Happy is a guard.He can guard from outside. Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine.I'll let you know how it goes.Be careful. Love you too,” she said and sighed heavily as she hung up the phone and set it back on the nightstand.

Loki waited a moment, but she didn’t seem inclined to share. “What was that about?” he asked her gently, not wanting to startle her, but curious all the same.

She sighed again, looking unhappy.“I have to go back to the doctor, Midgardian healer,” she clarified, though Loki knew the word.He appreciated her effort to make sure he understood, though.“tomorrow so they can see how I’m doing.Dad promised to take me, but they won't be back…” she trailed off there.That was enough of an explanation for what was bothering her, and why her father had called worriedly. Stark didn’t want her to face this trial alone.

Especially since she’d have to leave the safety of the tower to do it.

Loki only hesitated a moment before he asked:“Would you like me to come with you?” he offered her gently.He wasn’t sure if he’d be welcome on her visit to the doctor. 

“Happy will drive me,” she hedged, but he caught the nuance of her tone.It wasn’t that she didn’t want him there. It wasn’t the same for her to bring Happy as a driver/guard and they both knew it.She didn’t want to force him out among the people.Perhaps he’d been a little too insistent with her that he was a recluse. 

“I am better protection than some meager Midgardian,” he scoffed, giving her a very good reason to ask him to come along. 

“True,” she agreed easily. There was no doubt that the god would be better protection. “but you don't like people, or the outside,” she reminded him.She wouldn’t force him to come along if he hated the outside so much.

She could hear the ruffle of fabric as he shrugged, though of course she couldn’t see the action to know what he’d done.“To keep you safe, I can live through my distaste for this realm,” he told her, trying to make it sound like his distaste for the outside was about the realm itself and not about the Midgardians staring at his Jotun form or how uncomfortable he was in this skin with this godsforsaken curse on him.

“If you're sure you don't mind... I'd rather have a friend there,” she replied softly and he could see her vulnerability of her condition.She was afraid.Afraid to be that far from home, to go to such an unfamiliar place alone.She wanted someone she trusted there. 

She trusted Loki.

He wouldn’t break that trust.

No one ever trusted him and he savored the experience that this wonderful little darling of a Midgardian did.

“I will happily accompany you, little one. You only had to ask,” he told her gently.Though he saw that she would’ve gone alone if it meant not inconveniencing him. 

She yawned and decided to change the subject.“Before you ask, I knew it was dad because my phone was singing the Ironman song by Black Sabbath. Each of the team plays a different song when they call,” she explained. 

Loki chuckled and was glad that mystery was solved.“Of course. That makes sense,” he told her warmly.It was an ingenious solution.

She gave him a bright smile, glad she’d made him laugh.“The hardest part was picking songs for everyone.Though dad and your brother were easy,” she added.They really had been.

“What song did you pick for my brother?” he asked curiously.

“Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin,” she replied automatically. 

Loki didn’t know what that meant, but she seemed to know that he wouldn’t and asked Jarvis to play the song.She knew he wouldn’t know it, but he would recognize the references to ‘hammer of the gods’ and ‘Valhalla I’m coming’.Loki chuckled when the song finished.“That does fit my brother,” he told her warmly.He saw her fidget and smirked, having a feeling he knew why she was fidgeting.“And what song did you choose for me?” he asked her knowingly. 

Her fidgeting increased as her cheeks turned red. “For the Dancing and the Dreaming…” she mumbled so softly that he would’ve missed it had he been human.She hoped he wouldn’t recognize the song name.That he somehow wouldn’t know it.

Of course he did.

His eyes lit up in delight.“You know that song?” he asked, surprised she somehow knew it.

She nodded shyly.“Thor said you particularly like the books about Hiccup and Toothless the dragon.There's a couple of movies about them and the song is in one of them,” she explained.

Loki couldn’t help his grin. “Amazing. We have to watch them sometime!” he told her with childlike enthusiasm. 

She nodded and grinned that he was so excited, especially for something Midgardian.It was adorable. She moved to swing her legs out of the bed.“We can go watch them if you want,” she offered, wanting to take him to do whatever had excited him so much.

Loki stiffened.She wasn’t in any shape to be dragging him all over the tower.“Are you sure you feel up to it?” he asked her gently, trying to urge her to stay in bed before he had to make her stay in bed.She was exhausted.“You need more rest, little one. You dealt with a lot of magic training in such a short period of time,” they could both hear the concern in his voice.

She considered that for a moment and hesitated, but Loki could see exhaustion wearing out.“Tonight instead?” she offered, promising to watch the movie he wanted.She wouldn’t forget and tried to make sure he knew that she wouldn’t forget something he was so excited about.

“It’s a date,” he told her, jokingly, but he saw the color return to her cheeks and smirked.It seemed the little Midgardian was interested.He would keep that in mind.“For now, you should get some more sleep, darling,” he told her warmly.

She nodded and curled back up in Loki’s plush comfortable bed and was back asleep in moments.She really was more worn out than she was letting on.It was a trait she shared with her father.

*

Loki read until she woke again and gave her a warm smile as she stirred.“Feel better, little one?” he asked her and she could hear the warm smile in his voice. 

She nodded and smiled at him in return. “Much better,” she agreed and she seemed much more awake and coherent so he actually believed that she had recovered. 

“That is good news indeed,”

She grinned at him. “So do you want to watch those movies?” she asked, telling him clearly that she hadn’t forgotten about what he’d wanted to do that evening.She also figured he was bored sitting reading, though he was perfectly content with the Midgardian books she’d recommended to him over the last couple of weeks.He enjoyed discussing the books with her.“Or is it dinner time? I’ve lost track…” she admitted that last part softly.She had a hard time keeping track of what time of day it was without constantly asking Jarvis for the time.

“We should definitely eat and I will definitely keep our date to watch those moves,” he paused.“But first, darling, there are some things we must discuss,” he told her gently and moved from the couch so he was sitting on the bed with her, near her, but not in her space, especially not while they were both sitting in his bed. 

“What things to discuss?” she asked warily.Those were never good words to start a conversation with. 

“We need to discuss has to do with what my mother and I discovered from you this morning,” Loki told her gently.He didn’t want to frighten her, but they did need to talk. 

“What did you discover?” she asked, confused and wary and wishing, not for the first time, that she could see his face, read his emotions.He, however was extremely grateful that she couldn’t see his Jotun form.He didn’t want to scare her off.Not when he had a new friend, a real friend, and, if he were being quite honest with himself, hopefully more than a friend. 

“Your magic is Asgardian, little one,” he told her gently, if bluntly.He didn’t want his meaning misunderstood.“That means one of your parents must hail from Asgard,” he explained.

She looked completely confused. “But you know my dad. They did a DNA test when I was 14; when mom told him that he was my dad.It wasn’t that he wouldn’t help a bright young mind get into college, but he still wanted to know for sure,” she hadn’t been offended that Tony had insisted on the DNA test and had submitted to it willingly. “He’s definitely my dad. And mom was an airline pilot…” she told him.It didn’t make any sense. 

Loki considered that.“Maybe that’s what you were led to believe,” he placated her.“However, the fact of the matter is that the only way for you to possess Asgardian magic is if one of your parents is Asgardian. It means your mother must be from Asgard,” he explained to her.“Mother verified that your magic is Asgardian.There are no doubts that she is correct in that assessment,” he added before she could try to say that Frigga was wrong. 

She nodded.“Though it's a moot point.Mom died years ago, so it's not like you can ask her and find out.All I have are pictures…”

Loki sighed.Of course that was the problem.Hoping against hope he asked.“Do you have any of the pictures with you?”

There was a chance…

She reached for her phone and hesitated.She sighed, wishing for her sight back for that one instant so she could see the picture that Loki wanted to see.“Jarvis, can you pull up the picture of mom?You know the one,” she told the AI as if it were a person.Tony spoke to the stupid computer the same way.Loki still didn’t understand it. 

The phone whirred for a moment.When it stopped, Morgan turned her face down to the phone, looking sad for a moment at not seeing the picture, though she knew it well.Loki waited patiently, knowing this was difficult for her.He cursed the fates again that this little darling of a Midgardian was without sight.She finally turned the phone, holding it out in Loki’s direction.It was the one picture she had of her with both of her parents.She was fourteen in the picture, her bright red hair down loose at her shoulders, wearing a green dress.Loki could see that her eyes had been bright green before the accident and she’d been adorable as a teen.Before the chemicals had scarred her eyes.Not that she wasn’t still adorable… She was standing between Tony wearing a suit and a tall woman who was clearly Asgardian. The woman had the look of an Asgardian lady, especially with her golden brown hair. 

More telling was the distinctive tattoo on her left arm.

And the fact that Loki knew her well. 

Beyond well. 

He smiled fondly at the picture.“I never thought she was still alive,” he said softly in disbelief.

“You knew her?” Morgan demanded incredulously.

“Lady Brunhilde, Aunt Hilda to myself and Thor,” Loki told her warmly, fondly remembering the woman he had known as an aunt, the woman he’d known his entire life. “She was mother’s best friend, one of the best healers in the realm, a talented pilot, and one of the last surviving Valkyrie.She was an amazing woman.She disappeared centuries ago and we thought we had lost her,” he said softly.He knew that would be rough information for her.Especially since she had lost her mother. 

She looked shocked and it took her a minute to even process what he said.“She really was Asgardian?You knew her?A Valkyrie??” she asked when she’d finally come to some sort of processing of that information. It was a lot to take in. 

“Yes, darling.Asgardian and a Valkyrie.She escaped the slaughter of the Valkyrie since she was assigned to the palace at the time.Assigned to defend my mother.Thor and I both grew up knowing her… I’m surprised he didn’t tell you…” Loki’s voice was disapproving.Thor should have told her if he’d known she was half-Asgardian.She should have been warned.

“He never saw the picture.He didn’t ask and I don’t go showing it off,” she admitted.Thor hadn’t asked to see it, assuming the memory difficult.He would do anything to avoid hurting his friends.Morgan pondered something else for a moment before she blanched, then looked shocked and excited as her eyes widened.“Wait? those stories were about you and Thor?!?!?” she demanded.

“What stories?” Loki asked her, confused.

She paused in her shock and considered what he was asking and how to explain.“Mom use to tell stories about her "nephews", her best friend's sons.They got into such unbelievable mischief that I thought she made them all up.Like the time they angered a bilgesnipe in the forest and it chased them all the way home,” she explained.

Loki laughed.“I remember that,” he told her fondly.

“I thought she just made them up... she changed your names, so I didn't make the connection… I loved stories when I was a kid and devoured as many as I could.I thought they were just stories,”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she changed our names on purpose to keep you safe,” Loki told her gently.It was something a Valkyrie would have done.Especially for a daughter who was supposed to think she was entirely Midgardian.

“Keep me safe?From what?” Morgan asked incredulously, as if disbelieving that there could be that much danger on Midgard of all places.

“That I do not know, but there must have been some reason she fled Asgard,”

Morgan nodded, but that point was moot.Neither of them would know why her mother had fled.She pondered something else, then gave him a much too mischievous smirk. 

Loki’s eyebrows shot up.He knew that look.It never led to good things.“What’s that look for?” he asked her worriedly.

“The stories were real,” she reminded him too innocently.

Now his eyes narrowed, getting what she was saying. “What are you planning?” he asked her warily, wondering what all she knew.

“Besides bringing up embarrassing stories about Thor that I now know are real and have no reason to know?As long as I remember to change "Thomas" back to "Thor”…” she corrected, pondering as she spoke.

Loki sighed in exasperation. “Yes. Besides that,” he said dryly.

“Nothing yet.But i have a lot of ammunition,” she replied with a smirk. Loki groaned, which just made the annoying chit laugh. “At least Thor was the instigator for most of the embarrassing things,” she smiled innocently.“Though Liam did manage to meet a bunch of government officials without his clothing…” she added far too innocently.

Loki raised an eyebrow, horrified and shocked.“How the Hel did you know that?” he demanded incredulously, blushing purple.

She laughed.“It was one of the many, many stories mom told me about her "nephews" Liam and Thomas.They were such troublemakers,” she teased.She was enjoying this!She was enjoying embarrassing him.

Annoying little chit. 

He grumbled in annoyance and embarrassment.She laughed again.“Finefine, I’ll behave, Liam,” she teased him warmly.

Liam.

She’d given him a nickname.

He should be annoyed that she’d given him a nickname.He was every time someone else tried it. 

And yet.

It was a nickname.

A normal, friendly nickname.

A display of friendship.

A gift.

He wanted to kiss her for that gift.

Hel, he wanted to kiss her just… because he cared for her and wanted this friendship to be so much more.

But not yet. 

He was a monster and she couldn’t possibly care for him like that.

He had to be sure before he tried.

Could he ever be sure?

Could she ever care for such a beast?


	8. Chapter 8

Loki still mock-grumbled at her, trying not to laugh instead.“I was four,” he growled at her.She could hear the teasing in his voice. 

She laughed.“I’m aware,” she teased him. 

He grumbled in annoyance.Annoying little chit knew too much.“It was Thor’s fault,” he said defensively.

She tilted her head and looked confused.He thought she looked like an adorable kitten.“Thor knew I was displeased that a maid was giving me a bath that night instead of mother.He informed me where mother was so I could go find her.Unfortunately, she was in the throne room with the Allfather, greeting a group of dignitaries from Alfheim,” Loki explained, his cheeks purple in embarrassment.Morgan laughed, and Loki decided that a little embarrassment was worth getting her to laugh, was worth seeing her so happy.

But only a little embarrassment. 

She finally relented to properly changing the subject.“I don’t really feel like cooking tonight. Do you like Chinese?” she asked him warmly.Loki was still amazed that she seemed to care what she wanted, or at least his likes and dislikes.And she cared that he was fed.

“Chinese is fine, little one,” he told her warmly. 

She nodded and dialed the Chinese restaurant that always delivered to the tower.And placed their order, guessing what Loki would like, since he didn’t say.She knew his food preferences well enough by then to pick something out.Loki couldn’t find it at all surprising when she placed the order in Mandarin.“Dinner will be here soon,” she told Loki after she hung up the phone.

Loki nodded. “Shall we head to the common room then?” he asked her warmly.That was the lowest common area to the lobby and therefore the closest to the food being delivered.It also had the big TV, which Loki found he liked.She nodded and swung her legs out of the bed.He was on his feet in an instant and offered her his arm as she reached for it, reached for him.

Morgan gave him a bright smile when she found that his arm was right where she needed it to be.She was impressed that he cared enough to make sure she was escorted safely.It was also clearly of his own volition at this point and not on her dad’s orders. 

They made their way to their usual couch in the common room and took a seat to wait for the Chinese to arrive.Morgan asked Jarvis to start the first How to Train Your Dragon movie while they waited.Morgan couldn’t help smiling when the familiar theme started, though as they watched, she listened more to Loki’s reactions to the familiar scenes than to the movie itself.Loki was watching in absolute delight, excited to see one of his favorite books come to animated life. 

Jarvis automatically paused the movie when he announced that dinner had arrived.Morgan started to get up to go get it, assuming Loki wouldn’t want to deal with the deliveryman.Or that it wasn’t safe for Loki to deal with the deliveryman.That was probably more accurate.Loki could get stabby when he was agitated. Or hungry.Or because he felt like it.Or Thor was nearby.

Loki tended to get stabby frequently. 

He gently pushed Morgan back down onto the couch.“I will get it, darling,” he told her warmly. 

“Are you sure?” she asked with concern in her voice.Thor couldn’t be trusted to go get the delivery. How could Loki be trusted to do it?His temper was even more volatile than his brother’s.

Loki chuckled.“Yes, darling.I’m sure.I will be back shortly,”

“Alright,” she agreed, cuddling back up in the blanket Loki had draped around her. 

Loki headed down to the lobby and successfully rescued the food from the deliveryman. The deliveryman was, of course, shocked by his appearance, but wisely didn’t comment on Loki’s sapphire skin, or crimson eyes, and definitely didn’t dare say anything about the horns.Though he wanted to.He also wanted to stay alive.Loki appreciated that, if nothing else, the stupid mortal had a decent sense of self-preservation.

“Loki?” Morgan asked nervously when she heard the elevator ding at Loki’s return.He realized that of course she couldn’t see that it was him and how disconcerting it must be for her.

“I’m back, darling,” he reassured her and he noticed that she relaxed as soon as she heard his voice, as soon as she knew it was him. 

“So, Liam, did the deliveryman survive dropping off the food?” she switched back over to his nickname when she wasn’t worried, nervous, or scared.That was something to keep in mind.A way to track her emotions. 

Loki laughed.“Yes, darling, he did,”

She laughed in reply and filled the room with warmth.“Good to hear,” she replied and started divvying out the food.Jarvis restarted the movie once they were settled with their food.Morgan enjoyed her Chinese, curled up next to Loki on the couch, comforted by sitting next to him.Even if they weren’t touching.Yet.Though they were so close that the slightest move would change that and the pair would be cuddled together on the couch.

How awful that would be.

How awful indeed. 

Loki smiled over at her and tried to goad the situation a little.“Comfortable?” he asked her warmly.

She nodded, but looked concerned at his question.“Am I sitting too close?” she asked softly.She knew Loki wasn’t one to enjoy sharing his personal space.She just felt better sitting close enough to feel his presence.She was uncomfortable when she couldn’t feel anything around her.Loki understood that.He understood that she was learning to use her other senses to compensate for her lack of sight.Even if Loki wasn’t comfortable with it, he wouldn’t deny her that comfort.

“Not at all, little one. I simply wished to make sure,” he reassured her warmly. 

She nodded and relaxed, back to enjoying the movie.And somehow, through absolutely no fault of her own, her head ended up tentatively pillowed on his shoulder not long afterwards. He turned his head and smiled fondly at the little Midgardian, resting so comfortably against him.He usually hated having his personal space infringed upon, but he found he like it when she did.He liked her safe with him.Liked her touch and most especially her trust and caring. 

The movie finished and the next one began.And throughout it, Morgan spent the evening cuddled up with Loki, comfortable and happy.She noted how he lit up when For the Dancing and the Dreaming came on in the second movie.She was surprised when he started singing along in Asgardian.His voice was melodic and soothing.He had a wonderful singing voice.She smiled warmly and sang the female part in English, her voice gentle and sweet.

When the song ended, Loki took a risk and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.“You have a beautiful voice, darling,” he told her fondly.

“So do you,” she replied warmly, shifting enough so he could see her bright smile, before she settled back to lay her head on his shoulder again, since he didn’t seem to mind.He didn’t mind one tiny bit and wrapped an arm around her, cuddling her to him. She smiled and relaxed when his cool arm wrapped around her and she shifted, settling comfortably in his arms, relaxing in his embrace. 

They watched movies together for the rest of the night, though Loki kept sneaking glances to the beautiful woman in his arms.He smiled fondly late that night when he saw that she’d dozed off in his arms.The hour was quite late and she’d been through a lot of magical lessons that day.He softened further, though at the soft, fond, content smile on her face as she dozed peacefully in the safety of his arms. 

He stayed with her like that until the credits of the movie they were watching started to play, at which time he told Jarvis.“I believe we are done for the night.” He still hated the primitive computer, but he was trying to get along with it. 

Jarvis turned off the TV and the conversation was enough to stir the little half-Asgardian in Loki’s arms.She just shifted a little in his arms. “Liam?” his nickname was a soft murmur, but her tone remained a gentle, loving caress. 

He smiled warmly.“I’m here, darling. Let’s get you to bed,”

She nodded, waking a little.“Good idea,” she murmured and moved to disentangle herself from his arms.Loki stood and helped her to her feet, hooking her hand on his elbow to he could walk her back to his room. “I can sleep in my own room.Besides you need your bed,” she protested, knowing she had a fight ahead of her as they walked from the common room.

“I would feel better knowing you’re nearby. We don’t know if Hydra will try again to take you,” he reminded her logically.Sometimes stubborn chits listened to logic. 

Sometimes.

“You need sleep too,” she reminded him with equal logic.

Damn annoying chit wasn’t supposed to use logic against _him_ that was his job.

Though she was right.It had been like two days since he’d slept.Even _he_ could only go so long without proper sleep. He sighed, knowing she was right.He started to change directions to head up to her room, but she paused at his sigh, stopping him.“It really means that much to you that we're safe behind your shielding?” she asked him softly, pondering exactly how much she trusted him.

“It does but you are right that I need the rest. If you wish to sleep in your own bed, I will happily placed my shielding around your room,” he offered.

“That sounds like a lot of work.I can just sleep on your couch.It's plenty big enough…” she suggested.Annoying little stubborn chit thought that was going to work.

He gave her a pointed look, forgetting she wasn’t going to be able to see it.“Not going to happen,” he told her firmly.

She smirked at him and Loki felt his heart skip a beat, knowing that mischievous look always led to trouble.Loki dreaded what trouble that would be.“Then you best keep to your half of the bed,” she teased.“And _never_ tell my dad,” she added.That was important.Tony would kill him. Repeatedly. 

Loki laughed.“I think I can manage that,”

She nodded and wrapped both of her arms around his arm, laying her head on his arm.“Good, that's settled then,”

He nodded, hoping this wasn’t a terrible idea.“I guess it is, then,” he agreed and he led her back to his room where he could put his sleepy little half-Asgardian to bed.Which he did quickly before she tried to sleep on the couch after all.She removed her dark-lensed glasses and set them carefully on the nightstand next to her phone and her pill container.She faced him and gave him an expectant look.She wasn’t going to sleep until she was sure he was joining her and not being a martyr and staying awake. 

He sighed at how stubborn she was and used magic to don pajama pants and a t-shirt before he climbed into the other side of the bed, making well sure to keep to his side.He needed rest, as she well knew, which is why he now found himself sharing a bed with the girl he wanted to kiss, but didn’t want to reject him for being a monster.It was a very complicated situation, but he was glad she was here and safe.That was the important part.She gave him a smile that warmed his heart and leaned over to kiss his cheek.“Goodnight, Liam,” she told him before she curled herself among the pillows and blankets on her side of the bed.

He smiled in reply.“Goodnight, darling,”

They both fell asleep quickly, it had been a busy couple of days for them both. 

*

Loki woke to find a blind little half-Asgardian sleeping with her head on his chest, an arm draped across his stomach.His arm was around her protectively, holding her close to him.He smiled fondly down at the girl sleeping deeply, safe and relaxed in his arms.He had no recollection of how they got into this arrangement. Yet, he didn’t mind in the slightest.He started to run his fingers gently through her hair and she sighed in relaxation, though her eyes fluttered open at his touch.She sat up slowly, looking confused.She hadn’t remembered falling asleep on someone’s chest.She heard the warm smile in his voice.“Sleep well, darling?” he asked her gently, not wanting to frighten him.

She turned red in embarrassment.She shouldn’t have been sleeping on him.Especially not after she told him so firmly to stay on his side of the bed.“I'm sorry! You should have woken me,” she told him, feeling bad for being in his space.

“It’s alright. It’s alright, darling,” he soothed her.“I’ve actually have not slept so well in years,” he confided and she relaxed, glad that she hadn’t upset him.

She gave him a small smile.“That's good to hear,” she said a bit shyly.She hadn’t wanted to risk upsetting him, knowing how he was about his privacy and personal space.He was so secretive and didn’t like people.“I should feed you before my appointment so you don't get all homicidal and stabby,” she teased.

He couldn’t help chuckling at that.“That is probably a wise idea,” he agreed as his stomach growled. 

She smiled brightly and grabbed her things from the nightstand, settling her glasses on her nose carefully before she climbed out of the bed.“Come along, then, prince, we'll see what we can feed you,” she told him warmly and took his arm when he offered so they could head to the common room to find food.Loki left her at the entrance to the kitchen.He couldn’t cook and would just be in the way. 

Soon a plate was set in front of him of a very, very close approximation of an Asgardian breakfast he particularly cared for. He lit up in delight at the familiarity of the dish and dove into his meal, beyond happy. “I take it you like it, then?” she teased at how enthusiastically he was eating his breakfast.

Loki nodded.“It's just like breakfast from home,” he told her fondly.

She smiled. “Mom used to make it all the time and I figured since no one else I know ever knew what it was it was probably something from Asgard,” she explained with a shrug. 

Loki nodded.“It was one of my favorite meals to wake up to back home,”

She grinned.“Thank the Norns.It would’ve been my luck to make something you hated from your childhood,”

“I doubt that could ever happen. You are an amazing cook,”

She laughed.“Hardly.I’m just lucky you and Thor are both so easily bribed with food,” she told him warmly.He didn’t deny it.He was easily bribed with food.Especially dessert. 

She finished her breakfast and kissed his cheek before she left to get a shower and clean clothes before her appointment.She reassured him that Happy was driving them.Loki agreed to wait for her to return from her room, though he kept his senses trained on her, not enough to pry, but just enough to know if there was trouble.

She returned clean and in fresh jeans and an adorable green top that Loki absolutely adored on her. “Green is a beautiful color on you, darling,” he told her warmly.It pleased him greatly that she was dressed in one of his colors. 

She gave him a shy smile.“Thank you,” she replied a little flushed at the compliment of her appearance, especially since she couldn’t see herself to know what she really looked like. 

Jarvis announced that Happy arrived to pick them up and Morgan took Loki’s arm when he offered it.“I know you don't like leaving the tower.You don't have to come with me,” she reminded him softly.She didn’t know why he hated leaving the tower so much, but she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

“I will be alright, darling,” he reassured her.

She nodded and the pair headed down to the lobby.Happy was waiting for them as promised and looked downright shocked to see Loki there.He was about to say something about Loki being blue and in public. But Loki glared at him hard enough that he reconsidered. 

Loki didn’t want Morgan to know his secret. He wasn’t ready for that.Not yet. 

So he glared at the bodyguard in annoyance and helped Morgan into the SUV before he climbed in on the other side.Thankfully, Morgan was oblivious to all of the glaring and smiled warmly at Loki, thanking him for helping her into the car.She gave him a curious look when they were settled in the back of the SUV.“You and Thor speak any language, right?” she asked him.

He nodded.“Thanks to the allspeak. Though I am much more proficient at it than Thor. Why?” he asked, curious as to where this topic of conversation had come from.

“Because Happy doesn't speak Mandarin,” she replied in Mandarin.“And I forgot to warn you that he works for and reports directly to dad.So anything said or done in front of him _will_ get reported,” she made a face, but it was a fact of her life.Anything said in front of the bodyguard would be reported to her father. 

He hmmed in reply. “I will keep that in mind,” he responded in perfect Mandarin.Allspeak was useful at times and he’d rather not have his conversations with Morgan reported to Stark, no matter how innocent. 

She gave him a warm smile.“Thought you'd appreciate the warning.Dad's a bit... Overprotective,” that was an understatement of epic proportions.Especially when it came to his only daughter.

“Believe me, I've noticed.He had threatened me every phone call to make sure you are safe,” Loki replied, rolling his eyes hard enough that she could practically hear it. 

The trip to the hospital didn’t take long and Morgan waited for Loki or Happy to open her door, looking as anxious as she felt.Loki came around the car and opened the door for her, holding out a hand to help her out of the vehicle.She reached for him and found his cold hand.She accepted his help gratefully and took his arm firmly, her nerves nearly shaking her control of her magic.

He squeezed the hand on his arm.“Breathe, darling. Remain focused or your control will snap,” he reminded her gently.She still needed to get used to having magic, and more used to not letting it slip her control just because of her emotions.It was a hard lesson for any mage to learn.And most of them learned it as children.

She took a couple of deep breaths and managed to calm her magic.Barely.“I just- I can't see.I don't know this place and-” her grip on him tightened in fear. 

He actually relaxed. This fear he could help and this was one of the reasons he had accompanied her today.“I'm right here, darling. I won’t let anything happen to you,” he promised her.She nodded and relaxed, trusting him without question.Loki still didn’t understand how she could trust him so completely. 

Happy led their group inside and Morgan stayed holding tightly to Loki’s arm.It disconcerted him to see her like this, which just sparked his temper.She was usually so sure of herself, even with her disability, but in this place she didn’t know, she was out of his depth and relying entirely on Loki’s eyes.At least she didn’t have to see the stares of the Midgardians at the blue-skinned man.He tried his best to ignore them, though he could feel their eyes on him.

Morgan forced Happy to wait outside of the exam room, entirely because she didn’t want him there.She held onto Loki’s hand tightly while they waited for the doctor.The doctor finally came in to examine her.Or at least that was the intention.Instead, he just stared at Loki uncomprehendingly, which caused Loki to glare darkly at the doctor, his crimson eyes flashing in warning. 

The doctor turned his attention to Morgan finally and gave her a look that was clearly displeased.“You're supposed to be taking it easy and resting.And taking the medications we prescribed,” he remindedhe reminded her and she turned red.Loki’s brows furrowed in concern, but he didn’t comment.But how could she not be taking care of herself?How hadn’t he noticed?Had he missed something?He was supposed to be caring for her.

Was he really failing her?

She was let out of the exam with more medications and orders to rest and heal so she didn’t end up back in the hospital.Loki listened intently to the instructions, determined that she was going to follow them.To a T. 

Morgan sighed in relief when they were finally able to leave the hospital.Loki studied her as they walked.“You haven't been taking care of yourself properly,” he told her, summarizing what the doctor had said.

She sighed. “No, i just haven't been sitting on my ass letting people wait on me hand and foot,” she replied defensively.

“Is that what you should be doing?” Loki asked calmly.

“My legs work just fine,” she grumbled instead of answering his question.Besides, he’d been there and heard the doctor as well as she had. 

He sighed.“That isn't what I asked,” he told her.She couldn’t get out of lying to him by just not answering the question.

“No, it's not,” she agreed pleasantly.

Annoying chit wouldn’t answer the damn question.

He sighed and gave up, for now.There wasn’t any point in arguing with her, but that didn’t mean he agreed or was going to let her get away without taking care of herself properly.Happy asked how the appointment went and Morgan lied that it went fine.Her lie was impressive to the god of them. She nearly had him convinced.She also had to answer a phone call from Tony and feed him the same lie.

When they returned to the tower, Loki was tempted to bundle up his little witch and send her to bed, but he thought better of it.Instead, they returned to the common room and resettled on their couch.“Would you like to watch a movie, darling?” he asked her gently.He saw that her mood was off.She was subdued and something was wrong.

She turned to face him.“You're not going to start yelling at me?” she asked him, surprised that he hadn’t started in on her the second they were alone.She knew he was pissed that she hadn’t been properly caring for herself by the doctor’s standards.

“No, I’m not.I’m not your father. I care that you take care of yourself. But that is up to you how you do it.I simply wish for you to be safe and happy and am here to help, however you need me to,” he told her gently. 

She nodded, still surprised, but let it go.She picked Harry Potter for them to watch, thinking the magic might strike his fancy.His eyes remained glued to the screen and he commented throughout the film, intrigued by the antiquated magic. When Loki said he had enjoyed the first movie, she moved them on to watching the next.“I think you’ll like this one. It has a snake in it,” she told him warmly.

He chuckled.“And why do you think that will make me like this one more?” he asked her curiously.

She smirked.“Apparently ‘nephew Liam’ transformed himself into a snake because his brother Thomas liked snakes and knew that Thom would pick up the snake to admire it. And when Thom was holding the snake it turned back into Liam, went ‘bleh it’s me’ and stabbed Thom. They were 8 at the time,” she recited the story.

Loki laughed.“Your mother really did tell you everything,“

Morgan nodded. “She had a daughter to entertain who loved stories and was too damn smart for her own good.She told me a _lot_ of stories,” she told him and laid her head on his shoulder, relaxing into him as the next movie started.The movie did feature a basilisk aka a giant snake and Morgan smirked up at Loki

He chuckled.“That snake is much bigger than anything I could turn into,” he informed her. 

“I thought you’d like the snake,”

“You were right,” he told her warmly.

She laughed.“I usually am,” she teased.

“Modest, too,” he teased her. 

She laughed and cuddled back up with him, turning her attention back to the movie, relaxed in his arms and enjoying their friendship.And no-so-secretly wishing for more. 

Without warning, her hands went to her temples and she doubled over with a cry of pain, her eyes glowing bright gold.Loki moved in an instant to kneel in front of her, placing his glowing green hands on the sides of her head to help ease the pain.“It's alright. Breathe, darling, breathe,” he bid her gently. 

“It hurts.I see-” she whimpered, trying to focus, or breathe, or do something besides cry out in more pain. 

Loki used what healing skills he had to soothe her pain.“What do you see?” he asked her gently, knowing this was magical sight.

“I don’t - I don't know this place,” she whimpered, trying to fight through the pain to breathe, to focus on the images she was seeing, the scene spread out in front of her.“Golden walls.A big gold chair.... No… throne? A woman with blonde hair in a gold dress,” she whimpered again.“She’s in danger,”

His eyes widened in shock and horror. 

Not only was Morgan seeing Asgard, seeing the throne room.

She was seeing his mother.

His mother was in danger.

His beloved mama was in danger.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki’s brows furrowed.He knew Morgan was seeing Asgard and he knew she saw his mother in danger.He prayed her vision was wrong, but he knew instinctively that it wasn’t. She was trapped in a magical vision.And her words would come true if they didn’t stop it. 

They had to stop it, had to stop Frigga from being in danger.

“What else do you see, darling?” Loki asked her gently, keeping his voice soothing and calm so he wouldn’t startle her out of the visions, but would encourage her to keep speaking what she saw. He needed to help her focus through the pain of this first vision so he could rescue his mother.He hated seeing Morgan in pain and he hated asking her to stay in the visions and work through the pain to save his mother. 

Morgan’s eyes were still glowing bright gold and her voice held an ethereal quality to it when she started speaking again. “She's alone in the throne room.Alarms are blaring.She wields a long dagger, armor shimmers over her dress.Men enter.They're too tall with blue skin and crimson eyes.Mjolnir flies by.The men demand something. I can't hear.They defeat the woman, one throws her over his shoulder, and they leave while she screams,” she said and sagged with a whimper, her eyes returning to their normal white as the power faded from her.

Loki’s hands were on her shoulders, steadying her as she sagged from the drain of such advanced magic that she couldn’t control.He helped her lie down on the couch.“Breathe, darling.You did wonderfully,” he told her gently. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing and trying to calm after whatever the hell just happened. Loki glared up at the ceiling when she was settled safely.“Computer, contact Thor. Now,” he snarled at it. His mother was in danger.There was no telling when Morgan’s vision would happen.He had to move, now. 

“Brother, what is it?” came Thor’s voice a moment later. 

Loki would have sighed in relief to hear from him, except that he was panicking too much. “Mother is in danger. I will explain later.Inform Stark that I will be taking his daughter with me to Asgard to keep her safe. Meet me on Asgard when you can,” Loki gave the orders without thinking about the fact that it was Thor he was bossing around.The two of them had worked together for centuries and Thor trusted Loki’s battle tactics, which is how he was treating this emergency. 

“I will meet you in the Bifrost chamber,” Thor replied and ended the call to inform Stark that his daughter would be traveling to Asgard.It was the best place for her so she wouldn’t be alone in the tower while Loki dealt with the emergency back home and the team was halfway across the world on a mission.It was also faster and easier for Heimdall to pick them up from two different locations than for Thor to get back to the tower first.

Loki sighed and shook Morgan a little.“Come on, darling.We need to go,” he told her gently and helped her to her feet, despite that she was dazed from the vision and massive use of magic to have it. “Lean on me,” he added gently.

“Go?” she asked confused, but let him help her to her feet, let him support her as she leaned heavily on him, both of her arms around his waist.Loki would have just tucked her into bed, but he had to bring her along to Asgard.It wasn’t safe here and he wouldn’t leave her alone. 

“Your vision, darling. You just saw my mother in danger. We must get to Asgard immediately,” he explained.He knew that most oracles couldn’t recall the images they saw after the fact, especially such a new mage as Morgan.She nodded her understanding and let him lead her to the Bifrost circle outside of the tower.“Hold on tightly to me. The first time on the Bifrost is always an experience,” Loki told her gently. Her arms tightened around him and he held her securely in his arms.When he was sure she would be safe, he looked to the sky and asked Heimdall for a lift home.Morgan’s arms tightened even further around him at the strange feeling of flying upward and she cringed, hiding her sensitive eyes against his chest. Even blind, she could sense light and the bright rainbow lights hurt her. 

A minute later they stepped into the bifrost chamber.Thor was there waiting for them as promised. Loki loosened his grip on Morgan slightly when they were safe.She still leaned heavily on him.Thor looked understandably confused at both the development and at what was going on.Loki hadn’t given him much information. Loki didn’t enlighten him yet either.He would explain the situation to Thor and Frigga at the same time, provided his mother wasn’t already being attacked by the frost giants. However, Thor was understandably concerned.“Lady? Are you alright?” he asked gently.

Morgan blinked and tried to focus. “M’m ok,” she murmured.Thor didn’t believe her, but she was upright and relatively ok.That was enough right now.His mother was in more immediately danger.

Loki gave Thor a serious look that left no room for arguing.“I am going to teleport us straight to Mother. Put your hand on my shoulder, brother.” Thor nodded and did as he was told.He’d teleported before and knew that physical contact was necessary.He also didn’t fault Loki for his short tone.Loki was a mama’s boy and panicked at the idea that his beloved mama was in danger.

“Hold tight, Lady Morgan,” Loki told the girl in his arms.He needed to get her somewhere safe and in a bed soon. 

In seconds, the three disappeared, reappearing just as quickly in the healing wing.

Frigga was there and looked up from her work, concerned when her boys appeared in the healing wing with weapons drawn looking panicked.“Darlings?What are you doing home?” she asked them, her concern evident in her voice.She was even more concerned and confused when she saw the disoriented, drained blind girl with them.

The boys relaxed when they realized they were in the healing wing, not the throne room.Morgan’s vision hadn’t come true.Yet.They weren’t out of the woods yet, but at least the danger wasn’t immediate.“We need to talk, mother. It's urgent,” Loki told her.His panic wouldn’t ebb until after Morgan’s vision was thwarted.

“Alright, darlings.Come, my office is clear of eavesdroppers,” she glared at the healers, who quickly pretend they were working on other things and not eavesdropping on the queen and her sons. Frigga led the trio into her office where they could speak in privacy. 

Loki followed her and gently sat Morgan down in one of the chairs. She sank into the chair gratefully.“Mother, may I introduce Lady Morgan Stark, daughter of your best friend Lady Brunhilde,”

Morgan offered a smile in Frigga’s general direction.“It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am,” she replied politely.She didn’t notice Thor and Frigga staring at her in shock.

“Hilda’s daughter?” she asked Loki, confused while Thor just stared in shock. “But... Hilda died decades ago,” Frigga said in shock. 

Thor looked confused too as he missed the whole 'she must be asgardian' revelation. “Lady Morgana is half-Asgardian?” he asked dumbly.Morgan huffed and rolled her eyes at Thor's insistence on always using her full name.

Loki nodded.“I found out just recently,” he told Thor. He didn’t tell Morgan what he was doing, he didn’t want to hurt her, but he summoned a copy of the picture Morgan had shown him and passed it over to Frigga, who gasped in surprise.“That is not why we came home.There is a more pressing issue,” Loki started.He paused before he just told her the news. There was no use in being coy or beating around the bush about it.“Mother, you are in grave danger. The frost giants are coming for you.”

“The frost giants?But why?” she asked, shocked.

“That we don’t know.Lady Morgana had a vision.I felt the magic in the images she saw and I believe that future will come true,” Loki told her.Morgan rolled her eyes harder, great, now _Loki_ was using her full name.She would never break him of it either. 

“What vision, darling?” Frigga asked Loki gently even as she summoned a servant to warn Heimdall and Odin of the threat of intruders.She knew Loki was panicking if she was in danger and she had to get him back on track.Loki sighed and collected himself before she recited all of the images Morgan had given him.It only took him a couple minutes to explain everything to her and Thor.Frigga nodded with her eternal calm when Loki was finished speaking.“Don't fret, darling.We have warning now, so we can be prepared,” she reassured him gently.

Loki nodded, but wasn’t entirely convinced.His beloved mama was in danger and he disliked it more than anything. 

They all looked up when one of the messengers returned with a summons for the three of them to come to the throne room to discuss the potential threat with Odin.Morgan was excluded from the summons and Loki breathed a sigh in relief that he wouldn’t have to bring her before the Allfather, at least not yet.“Darling, how much warning did you say we had?” Frigga asked softly.She didn’t like the feel of this.Her unease put her boys on edge.

Loki shook his head.“I don't know. The vision wasn't clear enough. Morgan wasn't able to decipher enough through the pain,” he looked at her before she could start apologizing.“Don’t fret, darling. You did wonderfully to give us the warning you did,” Loki reassured her gently, placing his hand over one of hers to comfort her.Frigga was quick to agree and Morgan relaxed.

Frigga sighed and stood.“Well, we best tell your father,” she told her sons. She glances over at Morgan.She didn’t want to bring the girl before Odin, but she also didn’t want to leave a blind foreigner alone.Especially when she was only half-Asgardian.

“Lady Morgana need rest.You know her magic is so new and untrained,” Loki reminded Frigga while he stood and helped Morgan to her feet. He was frankly impressed that she was still awake and coherent.“Would it be safe to have her stay in one of the private rooms in the healing wing while we go speak with the Allfather?” he asked Frigga while he supported Morgan and kept her on her feet.Frigga and Thor both gave him a look at how caring he was being with the girl. 

Frigga nodded. “There's one open and she will be safe here,” she reassured Loki and pointed him in the right direction. 

Loki nodded his thanks and kept and arm wrapped around Morgan as he led her to the private room.He could feel that she was nervous, confused, disoriented, and beyond exhausted.She was only remaining quiet so she didn’t start spewing apologies for everything.Loki was determined they’d make it up to her when things were calmer. Morgan’s arms remained locked around his waist as Loki led her to the quiet room.He helped her over to the bed and helped her lie down on it.He realized she hadn’t put on shoes and was in her pajamas.Of course she was, they’d been lounging around the tower when the vision hit.He pulled the covers over her gently, tucking her in.“Rest, darling. I will return for you when our business with the Allfather is over. You’re safe here,” he reassured her.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, even as she was crashing hard.“I didn’t see well enough-”

“You have nothing to apologize for. It is amazing you saw anything at all, and we are all beyond grateful.Now rest,” he told her, trying to sound stern. 

It came out lovingly exasperated instead. 

Her eyes closed and she crashed.Hard.It was too much excitement for one untrained witchling.Loki kissed her forehead. “Thank you, little one.You don’t know how much you have helped us.None of us will forget it,” he told her softly, noting the soft, fond smile she had.

Loki left her then, closing the door to the private room, shielding it so none of the ninnies who worked in the healing wing could interrupt Morgan’s desperately needed nap. He made his way to the entrance to the healing wing where Thor and Frigga were waiting for him.Frigga cupped Loki’s cheek, concerned.“Are you alright, my darling?” she asked.She was asking about more that about his worry over the vision.She knew he didn’t want to appear in front of anyone on Asgard in this form, but especially not Odin. 

Loki leaned into her touch as he always did. Since he was cursed, he’d become more touch-starved than ever.“Not really, but there isn't anything I can do to fix it,” he admitted.He wouldn’t admit that to anyone besides his beloved Mama. 

“I'm sure you'll figure it out, darling,” she tried to reassure him, knowing he was worried about the curse, about appearing as a Jotun on Asgard.She hated seeing him so broken and lost, but she saw that he has at least some care for the girl.Maybe... maybe something would come to fruition.Frigga had a feeling it would be good for him if it did.

However, Frigga could see in Loki’s eyes that he didn’t believe it.He’d been stuck in this form, without his illusion, for so long that he doubted he would ever find anything to fix it.Frigga kept her hand on his cheek for a moment longer to comfort him before she took his arm to head to the throne room with her sons. She felt Loki stiffen as he steeled himself to leave the healing wing, but he pressed a kiss to her cheek to reassure her that he was alright. 

The guards let them straight into the throne room and the trio approached the throne.Odin was on his throne as usual, waiting for them.He actually stood from his throne and came down the steps to the three of them, to Frigga in particular to kiss her softly, to reassure himself that she was alright. “What is this about intruders?” he asked without preamble.The safety of the realm left no time for pleasantries, especially if his wife was in danger.Despite all of his faults, Odin loved Frigga more than anything.

“There is a half-Asgardian woman I’ve been watching over on Midgard.She had a vision of Frost Giants invading the palace and taking mother,” Loki explained quickly.

“You trust this vision?” Odin demanded.He trusted Loki’s magical capabilities if nothing else.He also trusted Loki’s desire to keep Frigga safe if there was danger.

“Yes. Lady Morgana may be new to her magic but I trust her vision to be accurate,” Loki replied immediately.He had no doubts that her vision would come true.

Odin nodded, accepting that.“Thor, with me to the bifrost to secure the realm.Loki, defend your mother,” he ordered and swept from the room, expecting to be obeyed. 

Loki rolled his eyes when Odin and Thor were gone. “Like he even had to ask…” he grumbled.

Frigga laughed.“Of course he didn't, my darling, but you know how your father is…” he was notoriously overprotective of his wife.That’s why it was beyond suicidal that the frost giants were after the queen. Odin would kill every single person he came into contact with in order to keep her safe.

And not feel bad about it at all.

Loki smiled warmly. It was the one thing he and Odin could agree on.“That I do,”

“And don't fret, I set the einherjar to guard the healing wing in our absence.Your lady is safe,” Frigga reassured him with a hint of a smirk.She was taking a small liberty with the term 'your lady' and they both knew it.

Loki gave her a pointed look, though he couldn’t be upset with his mother.“Don’t start making assumptions, Mother. The only reason she gives me the time of day is because she can’t see what I really look like…”

Frigga gave him a far too innocent smile. “My apologies, darling.I must have been mistaken,” she said much, much too innocently. Loki’s eyes narrowed and he grumbled under his breath. Frigga laughed and cupped his cheek again.“Perhaps you give her less credit than she deserves, darling.Or more accurately give yourself less credit,”

He raised an eyebrow.“What is that supposed to mean, Mother?” he asked her warily, confused by her words or the implication.

She smiled fondly. “You'll understand when you're older,” she teased him as she had his entire life and kissed his cheek. 

Loki groaned.“I am over a thousand years old,” he grumbled at her, reminding her more of a petulant child than the master magician of Asgard.

Frigga laughed.“And will always be my son,” she told him warmly. 

Loki surprised her by pulling her into a hug.“I’ve missed you, mother.I’m so sorry I shut you out when I left Asgard.”He’d been so affected by the curse that he’d pushed everyone and everything away so he didn’t get more hurt and so he didn’t hurt anyone.He was a monster, undeserving of his loved ones.Or so he’d thought until the little blind girl had started breaking through his defenses. 

Frigga hugged him tightly in return.“And I have missed you as well, my darling,” she told him warmly. He sighed and tucked his face into the crook of her neck, as he’d done frequently as a child. Frigga smiled fondly and stroked his hair soothingly, as she’d always done for him.

“I feel so alone, Mother,” he whimpered softly, tears welling in his eyes as he admitted the feelings he’d been trying to hide since he’d been cursed.

Frigga continued stroking his hair.“I know, my darling, I know.You're not alone, my son.Your family has not abandoned you.Neither have your friends.Thor has told me of your soldier friend and your student.They still care for you. And little lady Morgana,”

He sighed heavily.“I wish I could break this damn curse. I hate what I am. I always have,” he growled in frustration.All of his research on how to break it had gotten him nowhere.

“I know, darling,” she soothed.“But it is a part of who you are,” she reminded him gently.He needed to learn that, needed to come to accept his heritage.

“But it doesn’t feel like me!” he protested. “I have always been an Asgardian. That’s how I’ve always seen myself. This is just the monster underneath,”

“You are _not_ a monster,” Frigga told him firmly.“You are both Jotun and Asgardian,” she paused to make sure she had his attention.“And you are my son.”He hugged her even tighter at that, beyond grateful for her unconditional love and her constant acceptance. “If you refuse to believe if of yourself, then believe that I am incapable of raising a monster,”

That earned her a small smile.“Yes, Mother,” he replied obediently.

Frigga smiled and kissed his cheek.“See? Things are not so dire, my darling,” she told him warmly.

It was then that the alarms started to go off in the palace. 

“Perhaps I spoke too soon,” Frigga said dryly


	10. Chapter 10

Loki wrapped his arm around his mother’s shoulders, keeping her close where he knew she’d be safe as his battle armor shimmered into place.Anything that wanted to hurt his beloved mother would have to get through him first. 

And that wasn’t going to happen.No mater what it took.

“We need to get to somewhere safe,” Loki told her.Frigga nodded and summoned the long dagger Morgan had seen in her vision as armor shimmered into place over her dress.Loki couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his mother with a blade. His brows furrowed in concern, forgetting for a moment that it was she who had taught him how to fight all those centuries ago.He had fallen into the trap of thinking of her only as the gentle healer.“Where did you get that?” he asked stupidly.

Frigga gave him a look.“A lady of Asgard does not go unarmed when there's danger.Just because I am _usually_ a simple healer does not mean I do not know how to defend myself,” she reminded him. 

He sighed and gave her a small smile.“Apologies, mother.It is just strange to see you armed.Of course you know how to defend yourself, as any lady of Asgard should,” he told her warmly and she couldn’t help smiling at him as well.Whatever happened, they were both prepared and would be able to get through it together.“We should get to my chambers. I have it warded just for this kind of situation,” Loki told her.Frigga agreed easily, trusting her son’s strategic abilities.

Before they could leave the throne room, they were confronted by three frost giants.Loki stepped forward to defend Frigga, taking point in the upcoming battle.Frigga wouldn’t deny him that.He growled at the frost giants.“Step away or die,” he warned them.He shouldn’t have bothered warning them, but Frigga had beaten into him over the centuries that sentient beings had to be given an opportunity to withdraw from the battle before he rushed in on the attack. 

The had to thoroughly earn their deaths. 

Behind him, Frigga shifted her dagger into position, a bolt of magic appearing in her other hand. 

Then one of the frost giants said something that had them both changing their strategies at the same moment. “Good.You have the queen.Let's get off this realm,” the giant told Loki, addressing him directly.Loki’s hand was still on Frigga’s arm. 

Loki and Frigga saw what they had thought in an instant. They thought that Loki, who was stuck in Jotun form, had arrived at the throne room before them and captured the queen himself.They thought he just wanted credit for the capture for himself. Frigga vanished her bolt of magic and hid her blade behind her./It appears these frost giants are confused/ Loki told Frigga.

/So it appears/ Frigga replies as she tries to think of a way out of this without fighting the frost giants outnumbered. 

“Come.The interim king will make the little warm queen tell us where the lost prince is,” the frost giant said, he towered over Frigga and was much taller than Loki as well.It was clear these were dumb foot-soldiers, sent to die on this suicide mission to steal Frigga. 

However, it was their comment about the lost prince that made Loki realize that none of them could return to Jotunheim.They would realize that _he_ was the lost prince. They couldn’t leave Asgard with even the hint of that knowledge.

Loki glared at them.“I am going nowhere with you.Neither is the queen,” he snarled at them.

The frost giants finally seemed to realize that Loki wasn’t one of them.No one ever prided the frost giants on their intelligence as a race. They rushed in to attack Loki, to steal his beloved mama.That wasn’t going to happen.Loki and Frigga fought back and it was clear that Frigga was a skilled fighter.Their blades blurred and magic flew as they fought down the giants. 

The frost giants were doomed.  They were no match for the whirl of blades and their blood spilled as Loki killed them viciously.  Frigga was just as violent, but was kinder in the death she delivered.  

Between the pair of them, they had the frost giants dead at their feet before Odin and Thor returned.

Odin and Thor did return as Loki wrapped his arm back around Frigga’s shoulders to escort her to safety.They both looked relieved to see the giants dead.Odin rushed to Frigga and pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her hair.“Frigga, you’re safe,” he said, relieved that she was alright, uninjured, and more importantly, not kidnapped. 

Loki vanished his dagger, knowing that Odin and Thor wouldn’t have relaxed if there was still danger.“I know what they’re after,” he told Odin, since he had to. He had to warn them.

Frigga nodded and looked over at Loki.“They are after you, my son,” she said softly, horrified that the frost giants would be looking for Loki and wondering why they possibly could be.

Loki inclined his head.“They attacked Asgard and planned to take mother in order to get her to tell them where their lost prince is. They were looking for me,” he confirmed.

Odin nodded his understanding and still held Frigga to him.There wasn’t much in the nine realms that Odin truly loved.Frigga was highest on his list.And no one in the nine realms dared question that he loved her.Most would never think of the suicidal action that taking her would be. “Heimdall has found the portal they came through and the mages and einherjar are sealing it now.These were the only ones who slipped through.The realm, and you, are safe.You’re safe my wife,” he kissed the top of Frigga’s head again and turned to Loki. “As are you, my son,”

Loki was frozen in shock at Odin’s words.At being addressed as a son.At Odin actually _caring_ about him.He literally couldn’t comprehend that.Not after everything that had happened.Not while he was stuck in Jotun form.Not after being lied to his entire life.

And yet, Odin actually _cared_ that Loki was safe.Not that his secret was safe.No.That _Loki_ was actually safe.

Frigga leaned up and kissed Odin’s cheek.“I’m fine, darling,” she reassured him and the boys couldn’t help smiling at the fond gesture from their mother.“We owe Lady Morgana a great debt for her warning,” Frigga told Odin. 

Loki nodded his agreement.“Without her warning, we would not have returned home until it was too late.We would not have been here to stop this attack,” he explained.He knew how much they owed Morgan and he would impress upon Odin that they really weren’t just exaggerating. 

Frigga and Thor both nodded their agreement.They had seen how close the frost giants had gotten even with Morgan’s warning.They had made it all the way to the throne room.Arguably the most secure room in the palace.Odin’s arms tightened around Frigga, concerned for his wife, afraid at how close he had come to losing her. 

Loki hesitated a moment before he said. ”Mother is alright now, Father.The danger has passed,”

They all looked shocked at Loki’s term of address.

Loki hadn’t called Odin ‘father’ since the day he had fallen from the Bifrost.

Not until this day. 

Not until Loki could finally feel, even if only for a moment, that Odin cared about both of his sons and not just Thor. 

Something shifted inside him, some broken piece of his soul healed, settled back into place, leaving a feeling of peace in its wake.


	11. Chapter 11

They were all shocked at Loki's term of address. Loki hadn’t called Odin ‘father’ since the day Loki had fallen from the Bifrost.Thor looked so puppy-like and hopeful.Loki tried to avoid rolling his eyes at Thor’s eternal optimism.It would take more than one kind word to repair the relationship between Odin and Loki. 

Odin pressed another kiss to the top of Frigga's head “It is my job to worry over your mother's safety.She means the world to me,” he reminded both of his sons, but did let his wife go, reassured that she was alright.“In regards to Lady Morgana, we shall have to find a worthy way to express our gratitude for what she has done for the throne,”

Loki nodded.“She is resting right now.She is still new to her powers,”

“And visions take quite a lot of power, even though it is not active magic,” Frigga added knowledgeably.Odin just inclined his head.He didn’t claim to have any knowledge of how magic worked.He would accept Frigga’s word at how difficult the magic had been on the little blind mortal.

Frigga kissed Odin’s cheek.“I should return to the healing wing.I’m quite sure you have plenty of things to do without me to make sure the realm is secure,” she told Odin fondly as she prepared to return to her domain.She smirked at Loki.“Are you coming with me, darling, or staying to help your father?”

“Coming with you,” Loki replied without the slightest hesitation. “I have a friend to check in on,” he hesitated slightly on the word ‘friend’.He wasn’t sure that was the right word to describe his relationship with Morgan, but did didn’t know what word would be better either.

Frigga gave Loki a too-knowing smile as she took his arm.He tried to ignore it, but felt his cheeks heat in response to Frigga’s too-knowing look.“Come along, then, darling,” Frigga told him warmly.At least she wasn’t calling him on it.He wasn’t sure he was ready to deal with that.He wasn’t ready for the possibility of rejection, of losing the friendship he had.

He and Frigga made their way back to healing wing and went straight to Morgan’s room, where they found that she was still deeply asleep.Neither of them were surprised.The little mortal was still so new to her magic.Loki gave the sleeping girl a fond smile.“We should let her sleep. She needs it after all the magic she used,” he told Frigga softly.He was always overprotective of those he cared for. 

Frigga nodded.She agreed, but… Well, Frigga was a healer through and through and she couldn’t help going into the room to look over the sleeping girl.Especially since she could so easily see the not-completely healed scarring across her eyes.Loki followed Frigga in, leaning against the wall out of the way. “I can heal this scarring, though the marks will remain…” Frigga told Loki after she’d looked the wounds over.

“I’m sure she would appreciate that, mother.As would I.I dislike that she is in pain,” Loki told her.He knew Morgan would never ask for the healing, but Loki had no qualms about asking on her behalf. 

Frigga got to work, not minding in the slightest, she was a healer through and through after all, and hated anyone in her presence being injured. Her hands glowed gold as she worked on the healing.Morgan didn’t stir while Frigga worked, which was partially the magic of healing itself.She didn’t stir, but she did sigh in relief and relaxed as the pain she’d been living with since the accident disappeared.Loki smiled warmly when he saw her relax.“She looks more relaxed than she was,” he commented.

Frigga nodded.“She was in constant pain from this damage healing the mortal way.Do you know what caused this?” she asked, disapproving at whatever had injured Morgan so.

“An accident at her school. She mentioned chemicals were involved,”

Frigga nodded her understanding, accepting that explanation.It was just a tragic accident.A tragic accident could be forgiven.“Even I cannot bring her eyesight back,” she warned her son. “Even Idun's apple cannot do so much, though your father will likely offer her one,” she added. She knew Odin well and knew how much he valued his wife’s life. That was likely what he would offer as it was one of the highest valued items he could offer the mortal.

Loki wasn’t at all surprised that Odin would probably offer such a gift.“It will be her choice to accept it or not. I will not make that decision for her,”

Frigga gave him a warm, reassuring smile.“I simply thought you would wish to have warning that he will likely offer it,” she soothed him before he could get upset.Not that he would, though he was concerned about what Morgan would choose.

“I appreciate it. I’m sure Morgan will make the right decision,” Loki said without thinking.He had that habit in front of his mother, though he was usually so careful with his words. 

Frigga gave him a questioning look.“The _right_ decision, darling?”

“The right decision for her,” Loki corrected quickly.

“Mmhmm,” Frigga replied with a smirk.

Loki blushed and decided to change the subject before his mother got him to confess something he wasn’t read for.“Would you be willing to help me teach her how to better control her magic?” he asked his mother.

“Of course, darling.I’d be glad to help,” Frigga replied warmly, allowing Loki to change the subject, since he so desperately wanted to.Pushing him wouldn’t help anything. 

Loki gave her a warm smile. “Thank you, Mother,” he said, for agreeing to help Morgan as well as for changing the subject. 

Morgan made a small noise and started to stir, at which time Frigga decided to make herself scarce to give them privacy.Loki moved to Morgan’s side in an instant, sitting in a chair next to her bed and taking her hand.“It’s alright, little one.Everything’s alright,” he soothed.

“Loki?” she asked, softly, confused and disoriented as she sat up slowly.The room didn’t feel like one she knew and it was hard to remember what had happened. She’d been in such a fog after the vision.

“Yes, darling, it’s me. You're alright,” Loki soothed.“How do you feel?” he asked her gently, hoping for good news.Besides looking confused, she appeared to look better.

She considered the question.“Not in pain anymore,” she finally replied.Her voice sounded amazed.She had expected months more healing.

Loki couldn’t help smiling warmly at her awe.She was adorable. “Thank my mother for that. She healed the wound across your eyes,” he didn’t tell her it would remained scarred.She didn’t need to know that.It wouldn’t help anything. 

“I’ll have to thank her.It feels so much better,” he could hear the relief in her voice. 

“My mother is the best healer on Asgard. She was happy to help,” Loki reassured her warmly. It really hadn’t been any trouble for Frigga.

Morgan gave him a small smile, then panic filled her expression.“Your mother! The vision!”

Loki reached up and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her panic and comfort her.“Hush, darling.Everything is alright.Your vision gave us the warning we needed.Mother is perfectly safe and the frost giants who tried to take her are dead.We’re all safe now,” Loki reassured her gently. 

Morgan sighed in relief.She’d been afraid she hadn’t seen enough to help.“I’m glad your mother is alright,” she wouldn’t say it was good that the frost giants were dead, though it was good that they were safe now. 

“We will be staying on Asgard for a little while. My mother will be assisting me in helping you better understand and control your magic,” Loki told her, changing the subject a little, back onto easier subjects.

“We’re really in Asgard?” she asked softly, as if it had been a dream.It didn’t seem real, especially when she couldn’t see the golden city in its glory.Clearly it hadn’t been a dream, especially when Loki confirmed that they were, in fact, in Asgard. “Dad is going to kill you,” she commented dryly.

Loki chuckled. “Your father can try. He will just get thrown out a window for his effort. It was safer to bring you here with me than to leave you alone in the tower. Especially when the tower’s defenses have been breached recently and with the state you were in after the vision,”

She giggled at the image of her dad being thrown out the window.It was common enough around the tower.So common, in fact, that there was a tallyboard and a competition surrounding it.She sobered a little. “You’re probably right on it being safer to bring me along. Though I’m sure not exactly how you _wanted_ to show me your home,” she teased, as if he would have actually wanted to bring her here to experience Asgard. 

Loki laughed.“It is not exactly how I planned your first trip to Asgard, but it will have to do,” he told her warmly.He paused, but she deserved to know. She deserved the warning.“Though I should inform you of something,” she looked wary at that.She was too astute for her own good at times.Loki sighed. “Since your vision saved Mother's life, the queen’s life, Father plans to repay you with a gift.Mother and I believe he will offer you one of Idun’s apples.It would allow you to become fully Asgardian.I warn you, the transition is not easy. I will respect whatever decision you make,”

It took Morgan a minute to process all of that information.“Idun’s apples are real?” she finally asked, amazed.She knew pieces of the Norse myths were real and she’d read a _lot_ of Norse mythology.She hadn’t realized that the apples were too, though.She pondered over the implications of that information.With her mother having been a noble of Asgard she’d inherit that title. And live for basically ever. And be stronger faster etc.It all sounded wonderful, except:“but don’t the Asgardians frown upon mortals in their realm... and people with disabilities?” Loki had said as much already.He’d said he hadn’t known any Asgardian who would have been able to cope with becoming fully blind.“Also I didn’t do anything to deserve such a gift…” she added doubtfully.

He sighed.“Father would have made an exception for you just because you saved Mother’s life.He does not even need that excuse though.You are half-Asgardian already and even if you weren’t, he would have the authority to grant you one of the apples if he wished,” Loki paused.“As to your other argument, you _did_ do something deserving.Your vision saved the Queen of Asgard.If Father cares about one thing in the nine realms, it is Mother,”

“It’s not like I chose to have a vision or summoned it or anything except manage to tell you what I saw,” Morgan reminded him, wondering how that qualified such a high honor of a gift.It really hardly seemed worthy of something so rare and didn’t sound like something the Allfather would do out of the goodness of his heart. 

“I know. The allfather has his reasons,”

“Do you know what they are?” she asked too astutely.She really was too damn smart for her own good. 

Loki shook his head.“He usually does not inform me of his motivations,” he told her dryly.

“That’s real helpful of him,” she grumbled.She then smirked and added in perfect court Asgardian “However, I highly doubt you wish to spend your trip home entirely in the healing wing,”

Loki blinked and stared at her in surprise.“You are just full of surprises aren't you, little one?” he asked her, impressed that she knew their language.

She laughed.“Mother had a daughter to entertain who was too intelligent for her own good,” she reminded him, not bothering to switch back languages.“She said it would be useful someday. Someday would have come a lot faster if your oaf of a brother ever spoke Asgardian around the tower,” she grumbled.

“He prefers to speak the way of the Midgardians for some reason. I never understood it,”

She shrugged.“He’s an oaf,” she replied by means of explanation.“My point still remains that you cannot possibly wish to spend your entire visit home in the healing wing.” Silly Trickster had gotten distracted by the realization that she could speak like and Asgardian court lady.

He laughed.“You're right. Come along, little one. We need to get you changed into more proper Asgardian attire.”

She nodded and tried to figure out what happened to her cane.Instead of getting it for her, Loki took her hand and drew her to her feet.He hooked her hand on the crook of his elbow to escort her from the room.She smiled up at him, clearly trusting him if she was allowing him to be her sole guide in this strange realm. Loki led her from the healing wing toward the family wing of the palace.He stopped a servant on the way and gave him the order to have a gown brought to his chambers for his guest. 

Morgan got to ignore the looks of the people at the Midgardian in Midgardian clothes in their realm. On Loki’s arm. At least they were used to him looking like a Jotun by then, so they were staring mostly at Morgan. And she couldn’t see them doing it. 

When they arrived at Loki’s chambers, an assortment of dresses in a variety of colors were waiting for them, including some in Loki’s colors. A couple looked like they might have been handmedowns Lady Loki had outgrown.One was in the gold of Morgan’s magic and a couple in other colors that would look good on the redhead. The servants hadn’t known the relationship between Loki and his guest, and had wisely not presumed, so they offered a variety.

Loki looked over the selection with an appreciative eye.He always did appreciate proper fashion and was pleased with the selection the servants had chosen.He discarded the gowns in his colors.He wasn’t ready to make the declaration that he was courting Morgan.He chose the one that was the gold of her magic and left her to the care of the maids to help her change. 

Which pleased her _oh so much_. 

She returned a couple minutes later, standing straight and tall in the long gown.Her hair was loose and curled gorgeously down her back. She’s left her glasses with the rest of the clothes. She wanted to fit in as much as possible, to not draw attention.Scars on Asgard would draw less attention than spectacles that didn’t belong.She looked like a proper Asgardian lady, if one could forgive that she was shorter than a typical Asgardian. 

Loki had to pick his chin up off the floor.“You look beautiful, darling.Asgardian attire suites you,” he told her when he found his chin again. 

She blushed at the compliment.“Thank you, Liam,” she replied warmly. He smiled fondly at the nickname, loving hearing it come from her lips. 

“I’m sure Father will be requesting to see you soon,” Loki warned her. 

She blanched.“Is seeing your father as terrifying as it sounds?” Odin ruled the realms and was notoriously unkind to outsiders, especially mortals. 

He chuckled.“You will not have to worry about looking at him, at least. He has a habit of intimidating anyone who comes before him. I believe you should be fine,”

She stuck her tongue out at him.“Yes yes, I don’t have to see him, but he’s going to, what? Interrogate me?”

“No. Mostly thank you for your assistance, possibly offer you the apple, maybe ask about your mother,” Loki clarified.

Morgan sighed in relief.“That I can handle,” she replied.

Loki smiled warmly, glad she was up for the challenge.“You'll be fine and I will be with you the whole time,” he paused.He did have to warn her.“I will have to take my place on the steps of the throne but you will not be alone. I won’t be far.And I'm sure Thor and Mother will be there as well,”

She looked terrified at that.She’d seen the throne room in her visions, but… they would be on the steps too.She’d be alone, blind, and fairly helpless in front of the ruler of a strange realm who notoriously hated mortals.

Loki saw her fear and quickly reconsidered.“I can forego taking my place. I’d rather be available to assist you anyway.” He would risk pissing off Odin for that.

“N-no if that’s how it’s supposed to be, I’ll be fine,” she tried to reassure him, but sounded understandably nervous.

Loki could hear it in her voice and took both of her hands in his.“Everything will be alright, darling,” he reassured her.She squeezed his hands in reply and fought back to urge to lean up and kiss him.Despite how much she wanted to.She’d gather up her courage soon if he didn’t, but now wasn’t the right time. 

A messenger arrived shortly with a summons from Odin, requesting Morgan’s presence at the throne.Morgan paled at the message, unprepared.Even with Loki’s warning, she felt unprepared.

“It'll be alright, darling. I’ll be with you the whole time,” Loki reassured her as he placed her hand on his arm so he could escort her.“You have nothing to be concerned about,”

She nodded and smirked up at him as they walked.Teasing the Loki was a fun pastime.“Thanks, Liam,” she teased, hoping to lighten his mood and get a smile or laugh out of him.

He chuckled.“You aren't going to let that go are you?” he asked her warmly.

She laughed in reply, cuddling his arm as they walked.She was relaxing since they were having fun as they walked, even if they were going somewhere terrifying.“Wasn't planning on it,” she teased. “Now if I can just get your idiot brother to stop calling me ‘Morgana’,” she grumbled.

Loki laughed.“That will never happen, darling. Your proper name is Morgana. The only reason _I_ have not been calling you by your proper name is because I did not know it until now.You should have pride in your name. It has very strong Celtic roots,” Loki really liked the name Morgana and not just because of the woman who bore it, though that definitely helped.

She sighed heavily. “Great, you're going to start on that too, aren't you?” she teased.For some reason it didn’t seem as bad if he was the one calling her that.“No one's ever called me that except your idiot brother,” she informed him.

He was surprised by that.“Have you looked into what your name means?” he asked instead.

She shook her head.“No, I haven't bothered,”

“It means ‘dweller of the sea’. It is also the name of a very powerful sorceress from one of my favorite Midgardian tales,”

“Oh? Which tale?” she asked curiously.New stories were always something she appreciated. 

“Camelot. Have you heard of it?” he asked her.He knew she liked to read.A lot, but he didn’t know everything she had read yet.

She nodded.“I've read some of the tales of King Arthur, but none about her,”

“She was one of the sisters of the king, at least in the variation of the story I read. She was afairy later trained by Merlin to improve her magic. She had aspirations to take the throne from Arthur by any means necessary. A very strong woman in her own right.”

Morgan listened with interest and Loki noted how she looked like a curious kitten.It was adorable.“I’ll have to read that version,” she told him warmly. She paused then added. “Like I said, I’ve always been ‘Morgan' except to mom and your idiot brother,”

“What does your father think of your name?” he asked curiously.

She shrugged.“Looking into names isn't a big thing on Midgard, at least not with most Midgardians. He's just accepted that Morgan is who I am,”

Loki nodded.“Names are important here on Asgard and not chosen lightly,”

She nodded.“Mom said as much,” she told Loki with a fond smile at the memory.“I was always 'Ana' to her.No one on Midgard would ever think that Ana was short for anything and figure out my real name when she called me it.She said it was for safety, since there is power in the names of things, but I know she liked the shortened name,”

Loki smiled and saw the fond smile on her face at the memory.He wanted her to keep smiling like that all the time.He knew what he wanted to do.But would it upset her?He wouldn’t know until he tried.So he asked very tentatively:“Then would you allow me the honor of permitting me to call you Ana?” he asked her softly, gently.He hoped the fond memory would extend to him by addressing her by a cherished nickname. He hoped it would make her happy to hear the nickname again.

He was afraid she would be offended.Or think he was trying to take her memory for himself.He wasn’t.He just wanted to make her happy.

She gave him a bright smile and a nod.“Of course you can,” she replied, obviously pleased. 

He smiled.“Thank you, Ana,” he purred.

She her smile widened at the old nickname she hadn’t heard in years. It sounded perfect rolling off his silver tongue with his wonderfully smooth accent.“Of course, Liam,” she purred in reply.

Loki tried so very hard not to let her notice the shiver that went down his spine at what her purred words had done to him.

He had a feeling he had failed so very miserably.


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan kept her hand on Loki’s arm as they walked and stayed closer to him than usual.She was even more reliant on his eyes here, but she trusted Loki.He’d been kind to her so far.Though she couldn’t shake the fascination about kissing him.She didn’t know that he’d been having that same fantasy.He kept restraining himself, though.He was a monster, stuck in Jotun form.There was no way she could want to kiss a beast like him, much less love him. 

The pair were still getting looks as they walked through the palace halls, though now that Morgan was dressed in Asgardian attire, it was because there was a lady.On Loki’s arm.It was such a rare sight.Loki glared at them as he passed them to make them stop staring.He didn’t want Morgan uncomfortable, though she couldn’t see the stares.She could hear the whispers. The glares were effective as no one wanted to get smited by the dark prince.He had gotten even darker and more isolated when he was cursed. Though one pesky little mortal was quickly breaking through his walls and defenses. 

Eventually they reached the throne room and Loki paused outside the double doors.“Are you ready for this, Ana?” he asked her gently, noting the way she lit up at her new nickname. 

He watched as she steeled her spine, as she changed her posture and disposition, as she dropped the college-student veneer she usually wore and donned the persona of the heiress to Stark’s company and fortune.Loki was impressed with her change of demeanor.“No, but let's get it over with anyway,” she replied. 

Loki nodded “Let’s get this over with,” he agreed and let his court mask take its place before gesturing to the guard to open the doors.Morgan laid her hand more formally on his arm, appearing a proper Asgardian court lady, with a poise beyond her years.Yes, Loki was very impressed with his lady.

Wait? When did she become _his_ lady?

He shoved that thought from his mind as they approached the throne. Thor was already there and Frigga had taken her position next to Odin.However, Loki didn’t take his place on the stairs, instead he chose to stay with Morgan.She needed him more.Odin gave him a look, but Loki ignored it.Frigga leaned over to say something to Odin so quietly that Loki and Morgan couldn’t hear. Odin nodded, willing to continue after whatever Frigga had said.

“Let me officially welcome you to Asgard, Lady Morgana, duchess of Asgard, daughter of Brunhilde,” he started and Morgan remembered that last names weren’t really a thing on Asgard.Besides, the fact that she was a Stark wouldn’t have any bearing here, but her being Brunhilde’s daughter did.“Her loss affects us all,” Odin added. 

Morgan realized at his pause that she was supposed to say something.So she inclined his head and thanked him for his kind words.She clearly knew how to play the court game. 

“I also owe you quite a debt.Your assistance and magic saved my wife's life and that is not something I take lightly,” he paused again and Morgan nodded, accepting the praise, though she didn’t feel she deserved it.“I offer you a gift in acknowledgement of the debt we owe you, though nothing could possibly equal my wife's life.It is a rare honor for a mortal to be offered one, but I wish to grant you one of Idun's apples, the golden apples of immortality,” Odin told her.Morgan would have been surprised had Loki not warned her earlier that day. 

/You were right/ Morgan told Loki.Telepathy was one of the things Frigga had taught her. 

/I told you. Father can be predictable on occasion/

/Apparently/

Morgan paused to consider her words.It was important that she get them correct.“This is quite the high honor you offer me, Allfather,” she replied in proper court Asgardian.No one had bothered to tell Odin that she knew it and those with the power of sight could see the shock on his face.“Though I am unworthy of the honor, I am also not foolish enough to refuse such a gift when it is offered. I accept it with my most sincere thanks,” she replied formally, hoping she was doing well enough.She didn’t let her nerves show more than her slightly too-tight grip on Loki’s arm. 

Loki placed his hand on top of hers, squeezing her hand reassuringly./You are doing wonderfully, Ana/ he reassured her and she relaxed at his reassurances. 

Odin inclined his head.“We need some time to prepare. Frigga will have the apple tomorrow morning in the healing wing,” no one spoke of the fact that Morgan would be staying there afterward, due to the difficulty of the transition. 

After a few more closing remarks, they were free to leave and they escaped as quickly as they could.No one wanted to stay under the Allfather’s scrutiny longer than they had to.

Morgan sighed in relief when they were free of the throne room. “That was intense,” she whined, wrapping her arms more cuddly around his arm and much less formally.

Loki nodded.“I’m curious.What made you accept his offer?” he asked.He was pleased that she had, but he wanted to know why. 

She considered how to answer that.“Besides that it really would be foolish to pass up such an opportunity?It seemed like the right path.There was a lot to gain, and nothing but a difficult transition to lose, well, besides dad probably being pissed, but he'll get over it. Centuries of learning and magic instead of one at most sounds like a dream come true in and of itself,” she said with a wistful expression.Of course she wanted to learn everything she possibly could. 

Loki smiled warmly, enjoying her wistful expression, especially over a dream he could make come true.“I’m glad you made that choice. Though I hope your father doesn’t try to kill me for it,”

She smirked up at him.“You're going to be stuck with my company for thousands of years,” she teased him.“And like you won't just toss dad out the nearest window if he tries to kill you,” she reminded him.

“I’ll have to agree with you on that. And I enjoy your company, little one,”

She gave him a warm smile. “And I enjoy yours,”

“Come. You should get some rest. Tomorrow morning is going to be hard on you,” he reminded her.She needed as much rest as she could get before then. 

She nodded.Resting until dinner sounded like a good idea.Loki led her back to his room and to the bed.“Rest. I will be in the study if you need me. I’ll come wake you before dinner,” he told her warmly.

She let her clothes shimmer to pajamas, loving the clothes changing spell she was taught as it was _really_ useful.She gave him a warmly smile.“Thanks, Liam,” she told him warmly and kissed his cheek after lifting a hand to his cheek to make sure she wouldn’t miss.She wasn’t quite brave enough to try for more.She curled up contently in his bed and Loki tucked the blankets around her, kissing her forehead softly.She was asleep quickly, lulled by the bed that smelled like him and her already mentally trying day.

When Loki leaves the bedroom he found a very familiar blonde woman draped casually across the couch in his sitting room.“Hey, Loki,” Amora greeted him with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki’s brows furrowed and his fists clenched.“Amora? What are you doing here?” he demanded as he stalked into the room, though he tried to keep his voice quiet so he didn’t draw the attention Morgan sleeping in the next room.She needed to rest and didn’t necessarily need to meet Amora yet.

Amora grinned with her usual air of mischief.“I heard you were back and wanted to see my old friend,” she told him warmly.She grinned. “Stop fretting so, you’ll get wrinkles, you know I can’t cause true mischief since Odin collared me like a dog,” she indicated the silver chain around her neck, runed to limit her powers.She was a powerful witch in her own right, but little to no morals and kept trying to enchant Thor for some strange reason.But she and Loki had been friends for centuries and had learned magic together.“Besides, my abilities never worked on you anyway,”

Loki chuckled, relaxing that she clearly not there to hurt anything. He would’ve heard the lie.She really just wanted to see her old friend.“True. You’re good with magic but not good enough to fool the man who taught you your illusions,” he teased her warmly.

She smiled at him in reply, but sobered as he took a seat on one of the other couches.“Still haven’t ditched that pesky curse? And the rumors are that you picked up a Midgardian pet on your travels,” she commented.She sounded truly concerned that even Loki with all his knowledge and magic hadn’t managed to break the curse on him. 

“There isn’t any way out of this damn curse,” Loki growled, magic sparking around his hands in frustration.“I’ve tried spell after spell. Nothing sticks,” he glared at Amora for her other comment. “And Ana is not a pet. She’s the daughter of Lady Brunhilde. You remember her, don’t you?” he asked her coldly. He couldn’t blame Amora for having the same prejudices against Midgardians and mortals as the rest of the Asgardians had.Though he could correct her on this one.

“Aunt Hilda is alive?” Amora demanded, shocked.

Loki shook his head sadly.“Based on what Ana has told me, not anymore. It appears she fled to Midgard and fell in love with a Midgardian inventor. I know the man personally. How she fell in love with him, I have no clue…” he grumbled.He really didn’t like Stark and couldn’t imagine why any Asgardian would want to be with him.

“Love wasn’t involved. It was a one night thing,” came a soft voice from the doorway to Loki’s bedroom.Morgan had been woken by their conversation and laughter.She didn’t seem upset and was speaking Asgardian in deference to Loki’s guest, not knowing that Amora was perfectly capable of understanding English.“Dad was on a business trip, mom was the pilot, he was a bit of a... I don’t know the Asgardian word... is there even a male equivalent to the word “slut”? This was back before he became Ironman, well before he and Pepper became a couple. Anyway, he was rich and attractive enough and well, one thing led to another and they didn’t see each other again until I was 14,” she paused and looked toward Loki, feeling him by his magic, since he’d been helping teach her.She could feel his presence.“Everything ok, Liam?” she asked, concerned, and hoping beyond hope that this wasn’t a previously unmentioned girlfriend visiting.

Loki nodded.“My apologies, darling. I didn’t mean to wake you. This is Amora. She’s an old friend of mine,” he left it there, not quite sure how else to explain Amora’s presence.

Amora smirked at Loki.“Liam?” she teased with a laugh, but looked over the blind girl who hadn’t bothered coming further into the room.“It’s nice to meet the daughter of Aunt Hilda,” she finally replied. 

Loki gave Amora a pointed look.“It’s one of the aliases I used when I used to visit Midgard centuries ago.” He looked at Morgan, standing by the doorway and stood to escort her into the room. “Come here, darling. Amora doesn’t bite,” he teased, trying to elicit a laugh from her, and was glad when he succeeded as she took his arm.

Amora laughed harder. “That doesn’t explain why your new friend is using it, old friend,” she teased him. 

Loki led Morgan over to the couch he’d been occupying, the one across from Amora and the two took a seat.“Liam is simply the name she chose for me. It’s the name her mother used to use when she told Ana stories about Thor and I.It seems Lady Brunhilde did not wish to divulge that she was Asgardian.”

Amora nodded, accepting that answer. She watched curiously as Loki led the obviously blind girl to the couch, curious as to what his interest in the girl was.Especially when the little Midgardian tucked her feet up under her and cuddled up with Loki. Cuddled? With Loki??? That just didn’t happen.

Loki caught the look in Amora’s eyes and gave her a pointed look not to dare ask.She smirked in reply, watching on with glee.“So, little midgardian, did Aunt Hilda tell you why she left Asgard?” she asked, knowing that Loki was too polite to do so.

Loki groaned. “Must you ask such personal questions, Amora?My apologies, darling.It appears Amora has been spending too much time with Thor’s idiot friends and has acquired a case of the stupidity,” he added, glaring at Amora to make her shut up.

She didn’t shut up, being immune to Loki’s glares.“Like you aren’t curious too. I just don’t have to be polite enough not to ask,” she reminded him with a smirk.

Morgan shook her head.“No, I didn’t even know she was Asgardian until a couple of days ago,” she told them, trying to gauge the relationship from the conversation.“You two seem... Close,” Morgan added, hoping one of them will explain.

“We’ve known each other for centuries. I even taught her some of her magic,” Loki told her, trying to force his tone to indicate that he and Amora were nothing but friends.Perhaps if he tossed Amora off of his balcony?Then she would stop asking embarrassing questions.And Morgan would know he wasn’t courting her.Perfect solution.

His answer was less than reassuring to Morgan, but she thought better than to press with Amora in the room.Loki was more likely to be honest if she cornered him alone.“So why was my mother ‘Aunt Hilda’?” she asked Amora instead.

Amora answered, amused by the little Midgardian.“Because she and the Allmother, known back then as Mama Frigga, taught me and Loki magic.She was called ‘Aunt Hilda’ by all of us kids: me, Loki, Thor, Sif, the morons three.” Loki nodded in appreciation.Amora was helping fix the issue her presence caused by making it sound like she had grown up as practically a sibling.

“Your mother was a very talented magician. Because of her and my mother, I became the master magician of Asgard,” Loki explained. 

/Your Midgardian’s magic is strong for a half-breed/ Amora told Loki.She didn’t meant the term maliciously.It was just what all Asgardians called those who weren’t pure Asgardian. /She hasn’t been of any help with your pesky curse either? Or is it you haven’t bothered telling the blind girl?/ she asked too knowingly.

/She is strong, I’ll give you that. Strong enough to possess the gift of visions. But she has also had very little training. My curse is not her concern. I can handle it on my own/

/So you haven’t told her/ Amora surmised with a smirk.They were still discussing with Morgan what being a master magician entailed, so she didn’t realize they were speaking telepathically.

/No and you won’t either/ Loki told her firmly. 

/Teasing you is always such fun, darling/ Amora replied, tempted to tell Morgan anyway, just to cause mischief, but she really didn’t feel like dying today, especially when she saw Loki’s dark glare.He would kill her for disobeying and with the stupid collar from the Allfather, she couldn’t defend herself. 

“Being deemed the title of master magician takes hard work. You have to master every branch of magic besides healing magic. For that, you have to have at least a grasp on the concept. Healing is not my strong suit so I will probably not pass the healers trial if I ever decided to take them,” Loki was explaining. 

Morgan, however, looked really interested in healing. 

Amora laughed.“It took him nearly a century to learn to heal a simple cut,” she teased Loki. 

Morgan couldn’t help giggling at that.“One of the careers I was considering was to be a doctor, a Midgardian healer,” she clarified for the Asgardians, in case they didn’t know the word. She was considerate, Loki’s little Midgardian.

“Then you might take to healing magic better than I did. If that’s something you’re interested in,” Loki suggested.When she nodded, he added. “You should talk to my mother about it. She’s the head healer,”

Morgan nodded, looking excited at the prospect. “I will. Though apparently I’m going to be busy tomorrow…” she mused dryly.Amora raised an eyebrow in question, forgetting that Morgan couldn’t see it. 

Loki nodded and turned to Amora.“Father offered her idun’s Apple and she accepted,” he explained simply.

Amora whistled in awe.“That’s impressive for him to offer a Midgardian. Even a half breed like her. What’d she do to get him to cough up one do those?”

“She saw a vision that saved Mother’s life from frost giants,”

“That would do it,” Amora replied.“If the Allfather actually cares for anything it’s his wife,” she mused.

“And Thor,” Loki added.

“And Thor,” Amora agreed, but she’d noticed Loki’s change of address in regards to the Allfather.They’d reconciled at least some.

The two continued to chat for awhile and Loki noted Morgan’s exhaustion when she started dozing on his shoulder. He smiled fondly at her and shifted her a little so she was more comfortable.She needed rest before tomorrow and he wasn’t going to fault her for it.Though Morgan would beat herself up when she realized she’d fallen so rudely asleep in front of a guest. 

Amora smirked when she realized the girl was asleep.“I should probably go bother someone else for awhile, maybe Thor is up to being annoyed,” she told Loki with a smirk as she stood.

“Do you want to be knocked out by his hammer again? Thor is still annoyed with you because of the many times you’ve enchanted him,” Loki reminded her.He hoped she was past that annoying habit and had finally given up on his idiot brother.

She laughed.“Therein lies the challenge darling, besides, can’t enchant him thanks to the allfather,” she grumbled and left with Loki pondering the silver collar around her neck before he turned his attention back to Morgan in his arms. 

Somehow Loki had fallen asleep too and the pair didn’t wake again until it was nearly time for dinner. Morgan sat up from Loki confused and adorable.“Li?” she asked.Her tired brain shortened his nickname already.

He blinked his eyes open “Ana? What's wrong?” he asked her gently, looking for the danger or what had woken her. 

She shook her head, more awake now. “Nothing... I just didn’t remember falling asleep,”

Loki looked at the time. “We should get ready and make our way to the dining hall.Dinner is soon,” he told her, glad she’d woken when she had. 

She nodded and mock-pouted at him. “But this is comfy,” she whined. 

Loki chuckled and smiled warmly. “I agree,” he told her fondly.

She sighed. “But you get grumpy when you’re not fed,” she teased him and stood, her Asgardian dress shimmering into place instead of her pajamas as she did.

“True. But being alone with you is certainly time well spent,” Loki told her.He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of how lovely she looked in Asgardian attire. 

She gave him a smile to melt his heart.“I can definitely agree with that,”

He stood as well and swept a loose lock of hair behind her ear.“I just want to do something, first,” he told her softly, his voice full of nerves.But he had come to care for this woman and wanted to show her how much. 

She tilted her head up at him, confusion in her expression. “Want to do what?”

“Close your eyes,” he knew it was beyond pointless, but he was nervous and couldn’t hold back anymore.He just hoped it didn’t ruin things between them.

She rolled her eyes.“Liam~” she said with sarcasm in her tone, but obediently closed her eyes again.

He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch.He smiled, reassured before he leaned down, pressing his cool lips gently to her warm ones.She tasted of warmth and sunlight and magic and he never wanted to part from her again.After a slight shock, her lips pressed back against his, accepting the kiss.Though it remained soft and chaste and she wondered how he managed to taste exactly like a crisp winter’s day.

He pulled away a moment later, not wanting to push her too quickly.He rested his forehead on hers.“Wow,” he told her softly. 

For a moment while Loki was looking at her face, thinking about this wonderful woman who he had just kissed, he saw his hand still cupping her cheek.His Asgardian illusion settled back into place.It stayed there for a moment, two, before it vanished again.His heart lifted in joy. 

He was on the right track.

Just kissing this amazing woman nearly gave him back part of his illusion.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki’s illusion had come back. If only for a moment.Just from kissing this amazing woman. 

Why had it come back?

Why had it vanished again?

Morgan noticed the change in his emotions, his slight tense.“Something wrong?” she asked him, confused.He had just said he’d liked the kiss. Actually, he’d said ‘wow’ so what was wrong now?

Loki shook his head and was so close that Morgan felt him move.“Nothing at all, darling,” he reassured her with a grin in his voice. 

He leaned in and kissed her again, not in hopes of his illusion coming back, though of course he couldn’t help the hope, but just because he needed to taste her again, needed and craved that touch and affection. Her arms went around his neck and he pulled her closer, one arm around her waist, the other in her hair, holding her to him and kissing her deeply. 

They got lost in the kisses for a long time. 

Morgan ran her fingers through his hair and he turned into putty in her arms.The peacock was obsessed about his hair and overprotective over it, but he melted and purred when those he trusted played with it.That was usually his mother brushing it out and that hadn’t been in more years than he cared to count.Now his lovely lady was stroking his hair and he absolutely

Morgan eventually broke the kiss to catch her breath, breathing frost. Loki couldn’t help smiling at the giddy dazed expression she had.“Dad is _definitely_ going to kill you for that,” she teased him.

Loki laughed.“Let him try. He’ll just get thrown out the nearest window,” he replied nonchalantly.He was a bit concerned that it might strain things between them if he and her father couldn’t stand each other. 

She burst into laughter too and Loki absolutely adored the sound.“He may put a real fight up on this one,” she warned him, still teasing.They’d likely just throw each other out the window, drink themselves silly and be done with it.

“I can handle your father, darling,” Loki reassured her warmly and kissed her forehead.

“That's good, because kissing you is quite enjoyable,” she informed him and he chuckled as she leaned up to kiss him again softly, cupping his cheek in her hand.He sighed into the kiss and didn’t even notice as her thumb caressed his cheek and ran over the raised markings on his skin.

She broke the kiss again quickly, though.She didn’t want to go too far too quickly, especially when they were expected at dinner.

Loki gave her a warm smile.“Come on, darling. We need to head to dinner before Mother sends Thor to get us,” his tone made it clear he didn’t want his brother coming after them. 

Wise man.

Morgan laughed.“I do _not_ want Thor to come get us,” she agreed.“I’ve been thrown over his shoulder enough times.I don't particularly feel like going to dinner that way,” she grumbled.Thor had a terrible habit of throwing people over his shoulder and taking them where he wants them to be.

Loki chuckled. “I’m quite sure you would not.And neither do I.” Morgan laughed at his mournful tone and took his arm. He kissed her cheek before he led her from his chambers to make their way to the dining hall.They chatted about light things as they walked, mostly Morgan’s interest in learning healing magic and the distinction of the master magician. 

It didn’t take long to reach the dining hall.Thor greeted them when they arrived with a laugh.“About time, brother, mother was about to send me to find you,” Thor told them jovially.He wouldn’t have minded throwing them both over his shoulders to bring them to dinner.He paused and took Loki off to the side where they’d be alone, letting Morgan go with Frigga to the head table ahead of them.Thor paused, staring at Loki.“Brother... are you alright?Your eye-” he said softly, keeping his voice low so they wouldn’t be overheard.

Loki’s brows furrowed. “What? What's wrong?” he asked wary and confused.His eye?What could be wrong with his eye? It felt perfectly find.

Thor leaned in closer, not wanting to draw anyone’s ears, especially not Morgan’s.“Your left eye is green,” Thor told him softly, his voice full of concern.

Loki’s eyes went wide and he summoned a little hand mirror.“That's not possible,” he said as he stared at his left eye, which was indeed the green of his illusion. “Well, that's not odd at all.” He commented dryly.It was beyond weird to see a green eye in his Jotun form.Especially when the other was still scarlet. 

“Not at all,” Thor agreed. 

Loki sighed and closed his eyes to try to drop that part of his illusion.He didn’t want to draw anymore attention to himself.Unfortunately, the green eye wouldn’t go away.Loki growled softly.His curse just kept getting worse and more weird.“It appears I am starting to regain access to my Asgardian illusion. Though I am unsure how,” he told Thor softly.He knew that Thor had been scouring books to try to help him too. He glanced to Morgan and saw that she was chatting happily with his mother and he sighed in relief that she was safely out of earshot. 

“That is a wonderful news indeed, though I wish we knew how…” Thor replied.He wanted nothing more than the help his brother. 

“As do I. I wish to feel normal again. I call way too much attention to myself looking like this,” Loki gestured to his Jotun form.It was worse now with the green eye. 

Thor nodded his understanding.He’d tried to comfort and reassure his brother, but it was difficult when they had been raised to hate the Jotuns.Thor was supportive, but Thor alone could only do so much. “Any idea when it happened?That might help point us in the right direction for a way to break the curse,” he suggested.Any lead could be helpful.

“I believe it was around the time I kissed Ana,” he said, sparing a fond glance at the girl.

Thor noted Loki’s purple cheeks when he made that admission.Whether his brother wanted to admit it or not, he loved the little mortal.


	15. Chapter 15

Thor couldn’t help smirk when he saw that Loki’s cheeks had turned purple.Though he was so relieved that Loki’s eye had turned green again.He was on the right track to solving this curse.Thor wanted nothing more than for his brother to be happy again.And he seemed so much happier with Morgan than he’d seen him in years.Especially over the last year of being cursed.“I’m glad for you, brother,” Thor replied warmly.He saw Loki’s relief that his brother was being supportive.All Loki ever wanted was love and acceptance from his family.However, they were brothers, and Thor had to smirk and add:“However, Stark is going to kill you,” he teased.

Loki chuckled. “I can handle Stark. Let him try to kill me. It will just end up with him thrown out of a window,”

Thor boomed his laughter.“You would say that,” he replied jovially.Loki had a habit of chucking Stark through the defenestration window whenever the mood suited him.There was even a tallyboard at the Tower to prove it. 

Loki shrugged.“The man grates on my nerves. I wonder how many times he has had to have the defenestration windows glass replaced…” he mused. Tony tended to go flying through it frequently. 

“Well, last time he did not replace it with the special bullet-proof glass used in the rest of the tower; and hydra broke in through there and nearly abducted his daughter.I am sure he has done a better job with the window this time,” Thor told him. Stark was pissed at himself when he realized that’s how Hydra had broken into the tower.He’d left one window less defended and they’d found that tiny weakness and had exploited it.

“I am quite sure,” Loki agreed, then gave his brother a look. “You did warn Stark that I was bringing Ana here, did you not?” He didn’t trust the oaf to follow simple directions.

Thor rolled his eyes.“Of course, I did.He was not pleased until I reminded him that Hydra could not harm her here and that she would be under our guard and perfectly safe,”

Loki nodded.“Good. Then Stark has little reason to try and kill me for that,” he wanted to limit the number of reasons Stark wanted to kill him.

“No, he will only kill us for his daughter becoming Asgardian and for you kissing her.Or is it courting her?” he asked with a teasing smirk.It was rare for his brother to be interested in anyone enough to kiss them, much less court them.

So of course he took the opportunity to tease his brother when it came around.The gods only knew that Loki would have done the same.

To Thor’s surprise, he actually got an honest answer instead of a snippet remark. “I’m not sure yet, to be honest,” Loki said with a sigh. “And her becoming Asgardian is her decision.Neither of us even made her the offer.Stark has no say in it,”

“He will still blame us,” Thor said mournfully.

“Of course he will. Me especially,” Loki growled at how unfair it was.

“Especially when he catches you kissing his daughter,” Thor teased.

Loki shrugged. “Yet again, that is her choice to make,”

“You try telling her father that.I will burn incense in your memory,”

Loki glared.“How considerate of you,” he said dryly and stomped off to where his lady and his mother were chatting near the head table.His mood lightened immediately upon approaching them and he kissed his mother’s cheek. 

Frigga gave him a warm smile and her expression brightened even more when she saw his green eye, but she could tell by his mood that now wasn’t the time to ask about it.He was annoyed with Thor and it was lucky that Frigga was in the room or Thor would’ve gotten stabbed. “Hello, darling,” she greeted him as warmly as ever as she kissed his cheek in return.

“Hello Mother, Ana,” he greeted them in return and kissed Morgan’s cheek as well. She smiled in delight, though Loki could see in her expression that she was surprised he would kiss her in front of his mother, in front of the court, even on the cheek.Silly little darling.“What have you two ladies been talking about?” he asked them curiously.They were way more interesting than his idiot brother. 

“Magic and the transition to Asgardian,” Frigga replied warmly.“Lady Morgana expressed interest in learning the healing arts,” she added with a touch of pride in her voice.She always wanted and needed more qualified healers in the realm.They were always in demand and in short supply.Morgan smiled shyly at the optimism in Frigga’ voice. 

Loki smiled warmly as well.“I am not surprised. She expressed the interest to me as well,”

“Your mother thinks I have aptitude for it,” Morgan told him and he could hear the hope in her voice and knew it was something she truly wanted.He never wanted anything to squash her hope or eternal optimism. 

“Then I am quite sure that you do.Mother is never wrong about anything,” he said with a smirk in Frigga’s direction, which made her laugh. “But especially not about such matters.Your magic is quite strong, after all,”

Frigga smiled warmly at the pair, they seemed so happy together and Frigga thought they were adorable.“Darling, we should take our seats so dinner can begin,” Frigga told Loki and subsequently his lady. 

“Of course, Mother,” Loki replied and settled Morgan’s hand on the crook of his elbow to escort her to her seat.Frigga watched them while she took her own seat, impressed with the care that Loki took with the blind girl and how trusting Morgan was of him.Loki pulled out Morgan’s chair and sat her at the table.She kissed his cheek when he seated her at the table.“Thank you, Liam,” she told him warmly, grateful for his help. 

He gave her a light peck on the lips before he took his own seat next to her.“My pleasure, Ana,” he replied.She was surprised that he would kiss her in front of his family and the court, but she was pleased by the development. 

Knowing that Asgardian place settings were different than what she was used to, he took her hand and guided it to where each of the utensils were.He made sure her glass was within reach and she knew where it was, also that it was filled with a fruit juice instead of alcohol.Midgardians couldn’t handle Asgardian alcohol. Morgan looked so grateful and relieved by his consideration, it warmed his heart. 

Odin made a brief announcement to the court that Morgan is the daughter of Brunhilde, to the amazement of the court, but they quickly accepted her presence at the head table and at Loki’s side after that.Morgan drew on her facade of the heiress to Stark Industries that she had been perfecting since she was 14.There were whispers of course, at her obvious handicap, but none that could be heard by Loki, who would’ve smited whoever spoke ill of his lady. 

With that business taken care of, dinner was served. 

They dug into their meal, chatting companionably while they ate.Both of them were starving and neither had eaten enough after recent events.Morgan was surprised that she’d eaten as much as an Asgardian, but she had unknowingly used a lot of magic in that vision.

She sat back after dinner with a contented purr, full and happy.Until the desserts came out.Loki lit up in delight when he saw the sweets making their way to the table.Morgan noticed his posture shift, noted him sitting up in anticipation.Her mouth started watering when she smelled the desserts making their way to their table.It was a delicious chocolaty creation that Loki devoured with glee.Morgan purred in pleasure over the delicious treat, savoring it. 

Loki smirked at the sinful noises she made. “Like it, darling?”

“I think this is the best thing I’ve ever eaten,” she replied.

He chuckled.“The palace chefs are quite skillful,” he agreed. 

“I see that,” she replied and returned to her dessert.She made such delicious noises over something as simple as a good dessert, which sent shivers down Loki’s spine as he thought of how to make her make those noises in much more… intimate… situations.

“What do you think of Asgard so far?” Loki asked as the dishes were being cleared.

Morgan pondered that.She hadn’t experienced much of the realm yet and her disability was definitely a hindrance.“The food is delicious and the company pleasant.I will take your word that it's beautiful as I've only seen a small portion of the throne room.” Frigga had helped her remember her vision properly. 

Loki nodded and sighed. “I know. I wish I could show you more,” he said softly. “but I will take what I can get,”

She nodded and looked up with interest when music began to play, her head turning toward the dance floor, though she couldn’t see the dancers as they took the opening positions to begin the dancing.

Loki stood from his chair and offered her his hand, placing her hand in his. “Would you allow me the honor of a dance, Ana?” he asked with all the grace of a prince.

She squeezed his offered hand and stood.“The honor is mine,” she agreed.

Loki led her out onto the dance floor.When they stopped, she slid her hand up his arm to place it on his shoulder, taking his hand in her other one. She was clearly used to dancing.Loki was cautious though, his arm around her waist, but he started by just swaying them to the music, unsure if she could dance and not wanting to push her when she couldn’t see.

She gave him a look.She was perfectly capable of dancing.So she jabbed at him.“Do you not know how to waltz, prince?” she teased, knowing full well that he knew how to dance. 

He chuckled, chastised for thinking less of her for her disability.He wouldn’t do it again.“I will show you just how good of a dancer I am,” he purred seductively and swept her into a fluid waltz, with all the grace of a professional dancer.He was surprised that Morgan kept up easily.She danced extraordinarily well, only relying on him to make sure they didn’t run into other couples, but that was part of what a lead did anyway.She knew the steps and could read his body language to know where he’d step next.The mark of a perfect waltz was in its fluidity, its smoothness, its delicacy, in the couple’s ability to make it look like they were floating effortlessly.

And that required the perfect partner.

Loki had found his.

They spent the entire night dancing and as the last notes filled the great hall, Loki kissed Morgan deeply in the middle of the dance floor for the entire court to see.She was perfect for him and he was realizing that he loved this little Midgardian.


	16. Chapter 16

After the kiss finally broke, Loki led Morgan back to his chambers so she could get some much needed rest before she took the apple the next day.He knew it was less than proper to share a bed with her so soon after they started courting, but she was also blind and on a strange realm.He didn’t want her alone either.He would sleep on the couch in his sittingroom if she were uncomfortable with sharing a bed.He could set her up in his consort’s suite… but he’d rather have her closer.He cared too much about her. 

Morgan walked back with him to his chambers, practically half-dozing as they walked.She’d had a big couple of days and a long night of dancing.She was only Midgardian after all at least until the next day.Loki noticed she was practically dragging her feet, leaning on him and not just letting him lead.With a smirk, he swept her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he kept moving without breaking stride to head the rest of the way to his chambers.“Liam!” she protested in surprise.

Loki chuckled.“You are dead on your feet, darling. This is easier on the both of us,” he told her warmly and pressed a kiss to her hair.This was much easier than steering her back to bed. 

“Mmkay,” she replied, giving up quickly and laid her head on his shoulder. 

He smiled warmly at how adorable his little mortal was and carried her back to his chambers.He used a bit of magic to change both of their clothes to sleepwear and carefully laid her in the bed, tucking the blankets around her and pressing a soft kiss to her hair.She made a soft sad noise.“You’re leaving?” she asked him softly.

“It would be rude to presume an invitation to share a bed,” he reminded her gently.Just because he looked like a monster didn’t mean he had to act like one. 

“I don’t want to be alone,” she admitted softly.

He nodded and carefully climbed into the bed.They had shared a bed before, just for sleep, and he didn’t mind doing so again, especially to reassure her that she was safe.Besides, he liked having her in his arms.She curled up with him and laid her head on his chest.She was soon fast asleep, a warm smile on her face, content and safe in his arms. 

*

/Darling, I have the apple whenever you two are ready/ Frigga told Loki as soon as he woke the next morning.

He blinked his eyes open groggily./We will be there soon, Mother/

/Very well, darling/ Frigga replied and ended the connection.

Loki found that he was being used as a pillow by an adorable little redhead.He didn’t want to disturb her, but he unfortunately needed to.“Ana, wake up, darling. We have duties to attend to,” he told her gently.

She made a soft noise as her eyes fluttered open.“Li?” she asked softly, sleepily.She didn’t want to move from where she was cuddling him like a giant, chilled pillow. 

He smiled warmly, loving hearing the nickname off her lips.“Yes, darling. You need to wake up. You have a gift waiting for you,” he reminded his sleepy little darling, kissing the top of her head.She woke properly at that and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and looking so relieved that the action no longer hurt her. Loki smiled at her adorable expression and swept a lock of loose hair behind her ear.“Are you ready for this?” he asked her gently.

She gave him a warm smile at he show of affection.She pondered his question, gave it proper consideration.“I’m not sure. Probably not, but I’m excited for it at the same time. A lot is changing with one little apple and one little vision,” she finally said.

Loki nodded, he could accept that answer.“It will not be easy, but I will be with you the entire time. I will not let you go through this alone,” he reassured her.It would be hard on her, but she would be stronger and practically immortal when she was through the transition.

“Thank you for that,” she replied, looking relieved that he would be there.She wouldn’t be alone.She sighed.“I take it that means it’s time to go?” she asked too astutely.

Loki nodded again and would eventually remember that Morgan couldn’t see when he did that. “Yes.Mother contacted me.She and the apple are ready for you,”

Morgan nodded and climbed out of bed reluctant because she was comfortable.“I would also assume pajamas are not appropriate to wear around the palace,” she commented at her outfit.It was still strange to her to think they were living in a palace. Of course she knew that intellectually, Loki and Thor were princes after all, it was still weird.

Loki chuckled.“No, not really,” he agreed.He and Thor could get away with wandering the palace in their pajamas.Visiting Midgardians could not. 

She laughed.“A little help on an appropriate outfit? I also highly doubt wearing the same dress from yesterday is fitting,” she added.

He chuckled. “It would be my pleasure,” he told her . He pondered for a moment, before he snapped his fingers and a beautiful green and black gown replaced her pajamas.He hadn’t needed the snap, of course, but had done so to make sure she knew when magic was performed on her. 

He also hadn’t explained what color she was wearing or the significance of her wearing his colors on Asgard. It wasn’t important to her at this juncture.Even if he was announcing that he was truly courting her to anyone who saw her wearing his colors.He was proclaiming that this wasn’t just a dalliance. 

She gave him a bright smile.“Thank you,” she told him warmly.

He gave her a warm smile in return.“My pleasure, darling,” he told her and took her hand.“We should head out.” She nodded and slid her hand from his, up his arm so he could lead her. 

They made their way to the healing wing, chatting about light things the entire way. 

Frigga greeted them as soon as they arrived and gave Loki a knowing smirk when she saw what his lady was wearing. Loki gave her a pointed look not to comment.He should’ve known better than to dress his lady so when she was going to see Frigga.Frigga grinned, but didn’t say anything.She led them back to the private room and Loki helped Morgan sit comfortably on the bed.“This is not going to be easy, dear, but I promise everything will be alright,” Frigga told Morgan, who nodded her understanding.Frigga handed over the apple and Morgan obediently ate it.She had been warned that it only took one bite, but eating the whole thing made the transition faster. 

The three of them chatted companionably while they waited for the apple to take effect.Loki squeezed Morgan’s hand reassuringly.He was there for her, no matter what, he was right there and would help her through.“I’m right here, darling. You will be alright,” he told her, fretting that he couldn’t do more for her.At least not yet. 

He fretted more as she got dazed and flushed as her temperature spiked.She started a coughing fit that led to her coughing blood.Loki summoned a handkerchief for her to cough into until Frigga got a potion into her to stop the coughing.Morgan laid her head on Loki’s chest, mewing softly as she was burning with fever.

Loki placed his cold hand on her head, trying to soothe the fever.He dropped some of the spell around himself, letting a bit more of his Jotun cold seep through.She purred in relief and sagged into him, dazed and under the influence of healing potions. Loki was worried over her, but had a small smile on his face that she was leaning into his touch, that she trusted him to soothe her fever, to help her.She mewed, begging him to make it better, her voice and body wracked with pain and fever, which made Loki’s smile vanish. He made a soft soothing noise.“Shh, it'll pass, my darling. I’m right here,” he soothed. 

She curled herself in his arms and obediently drank whatever healing potions Frigga pressed to her lips until she fell into a fevered magicked sleep.Loki didn’t move from where he was laying next to her, giving her as much of his cold as it was safe to do. He looked up at Frigga. “Looks like I’m not going anywhere for a while,”

She chuckled dryly.“Of course you aren’t, darling,” she replied warmly.“Especially after you had her dress in your colors,” she added with a smirk, since Morgan was very much spelled to sleep and wouldn’t overhear the conversation.

Loki glared playfully.He could never truly glare at his mother.“Not another word, Mother,” he tried to sound stern.It came over lovingly exasperated.

Frigga laughed in reply, then gave Loki a closer look.“I should have said something last night, but it wasn’t the right time.Have you seen yet that one of your eyes is green, darling?” she asked him gently.She was sure he didn’t want to discuss it, but it might be important to helping him regain the rest of his Asgardian form.

Loki sighed heavily.“I’m aware. Thor informed me last night at dinner.He was concerned.” Frigga nodded and didn’t seem at all surprised by the development.Loki’s brows furrowed.“Did you know this would happen?” he asked, his tone would have been more accusing if it hadn’t been his mother he was questioning.

“I knew that you would eventually come to figure out how to break the curse,” she replied carefully.

Loki glowered.“What does that even mean?” he asked, sounding exasperated.

Frigga got an overly patient motherly look.Loki knew it well from studying under her.“Surely you know there is a way to break any curse.If you have any of your illusion back then you must be on the right track to breaking the one on you,” she told him quite logically.

Loki nodded. “Thor said the same thing oddly enough,”

“I’m not surprised. Much as he isn’t the studious type he has been trying to help you figure out how to break the curse,” she reminded him. Thor loved his brother more than almost anything and would do anything for him, including hunt for the cure in dusty old books. 

“I know. He knows how much I hate this side of myself,” it had actually warmed Loki’s heart that Thor would do so much for him.

Frigga cupped his cheek.“I know, my darling,” she told him warmly.He leaned into her touch as he always did, closing his eyes to compose himself, to take in her gentle caring.She smiled and stroked his cheek.“You will figure out how to break the curse, I’m sure of it, my son,” she reassured him.

He opened his eyes again to look at his mother, who didn’t cringe back when his crimson eyes met her honey colored ones. “I hope so, mother. I wish to feel like myself again,”

Frigga smiled and pressed just a little.“Does spending time with Lady Morgana help you feel like yourself again?” she asked him gently

He nodded and there was a fond smile on his face as he really pondered the question. “I can act like myself with her because she cannot see the monster. I’m not afraid of her judging or shying away from me,”

Frigga gave him a look.“You are not a monster,” she reminded him firmly, as was her job as his mother, despite how Loki wouldn’t believe her. “But I am glad you can feel like yourself with her at least,”

Morgan whimpers softly in fever and pain until she nuzzled into Loki’s cool reassuring presence. Frigga looked her over with a careful healers eye and removed the wrap from her shoulders and the Jarvis-tech watch from her wrist, any extra clothing that was making her too warm. Her eye caught something and she flipped Morgan’s wrist over so they could see it.She looked curious at the mark there. “Is this one of those Midgardian ink decorations... a tattoo?” she asked Loki curiously.Loki hadn’t seen it either. Morgan always wore a Jarvis-tech watch over it. It was the Avengers’ tattoo, but had Loki’s horns added to it.

Loki looked at it curiously too.“It appears to be. I have never seen anything like it,”

Before they can delve any deeper into that topic, Thor entered the room to check on Morgan. “How is she doing?” he asked, concerned. He’d known Morgan for years and she was like a little sister to him. 

“As to be expected, brother. The transition is not an easy one,” Loki replied, trying to keep his voice civil, since his brother had been working so hard to help him, and he was only concerned over Morgan too.

Thor nodded and moved closer, still concerned.Morgan mewed in her sleep, whimpering in pain and fever, and whimpering Loki’s name.“I’m here, my darling,” he soothed.His voice relaxed her and she melted into him, settling back into her fevered enchanted sleep.

“Her entire body is rebuilding itself as Asgardian,” Frigga explained to Thor when he wouldn’t stop worrying.

“What I don’t understand is why it seems like it’s hurting her so much. She is already half-Asgardian,” Thor protested.

“That doesn’t help, darling. She was born mortal. Her Asgardian blood is what is causing her to age more slowly than a Midgardian. She told me she does not appear older than their age of maturity. It is common enough as she’s only a few years older that no one has noticed yet, but they would have eventually. The transition should go faster since she’s half Asgardian, but it does not change that her entire body is rebuilding itself at the molecular level. She will be one of us with our long lives, stronger bodies, and she will have stronger magic. The trade off is a little pain now and she will be weak and tired for a couple of weeks. And probably stubborn as Hel thinking she is fine since she will feel stronger than a Midgardian. Do not let her fool you,” Frigga warned the boys. 

Loki nodded.“I know. I will be sure she rests and doesn't overwork herself,”

Frigga nodded.“I’m sure you will, darling,” she said warmly. Loki’s attention turned back to the woman in his arms. 

*

A day of hell passed as her body rebuilt itself.Frigga dosed her with potions, waking her just enough that she could take them.When Frigga was napping on the couch in the room and even Loki had dozed off, Morgan woke with a soft noise, sitting up slowly and looking confused.

Loki woke when he heard her stir, blinking his eyes open quickly, concerned about her.She was still flushed with fever, but was actually awake for the first time in over a day. “Liam?” she asked softly, her voice a dry rasp.

Loki smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.“I’m here, darling. How do you feel?”

She relaxed at the sound of his voice and turned to him.She considered his question before she answered. “Better,” she replied. “Is it over now?” she asked, though laid her forehead against his cold chest

“Almost, Ana,” he told her warmly.

She sighed in relief.“Good.You were right that this isn't easy,”

He nodded and stroked her head. “But you are doing just fine. Much better than I thought. I’ve only heard how painful this can be,”

“Don't tell her about the seizure,” the mostly asleep Thor grumbled from the couch.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. “Do I even want to ask?”

Loki glared at Thor. “You are a moron, brother,” he growled at him.He looked back over at Morgan.“Not really. You’re fine, darling,”

Thor grumbled something and went back to sleep. He had Frigga’s head pillowed on his lap as that was the only way he’d gotten her to lie down and get some rest.Morgan giggled at the boys’ antics and nodded. “Is there anything to drink?” she asked Loki softly. She was too hot and dried out from the fever. 

Loki summoned a glass of water for her and helped her drink it slowly, knowing she was unsteady and weaker than she wanted to admit.He kissed her forehead when he vanished the glass.She smiled up at him, at his soft cold lips on her forehead.She yawned hugely. “I shouldn't be tired,” she complained as she laid her head on his shoulder. “I’ve slept all day,”

“You’re still recovering, darling. It’s understandable to be tired,”

She nodded again and leaned up to kiss him softly. He met her halfway, kissing her softly, gently, sharing his cold with her as she melted into the kiss.His kiss felt like breathing the air on a crisp winter’s day and she loved it even more at that moment when she was still fevered.

They kissed for a long couple of minutes until: “I’m glad you're feeling better, dear,” Frigga said with a dry voice.

Morgan jolted away from Loki, turning about a million shades of red while Frigga chuckled.


	17. Chapter 17

Loki couldn’t help chuckling at the look on Morgan’s face, at the horror of being caught by Frigga kissing her son like that.But Frigga’s tone was amused, not upset.Loki kissed Morgan’s cheek.Morgan was still a million shades of red.Loki thought it was absolutely adorable. 

Frigga didn’t comment on the activity she had interrupted.Instead, she checked on Morgan.“Much better, dear,” she said approvingly, as she placed a hand to Morgan’s forehead, checking for fever.“Sleep until lunch and after you eat something you should be able to rest in your own rooms until dinner,” she told Morgan, though the words were an update for Loki too.

Loki nodded. “You should listen to, Mother. You still have a lot of healing to do, darling,” he told Morgan.Morgan nodded and let Frigga take the empty glass from her hands and laid back down to go back to sleep.Loki kept her curled in his embrace.He didn’t mind, especially since she was fighting through the fever still. She needed his cold and he smiled warmly at her soft sight of relief as she settled back to sleep in his arms. 

Frigga gave him a warm, knowing, smile.“She will be fine, darling.She is through the worst of it now,” she reassured him gently.

“I know. That does not mean I’m not still concerned for her,”

Frigga nodded. “I know, darling.Your lady will be fine,” she told him firmly “And after lunch you can leave the healing wing,”

Loki chuckled.“Which is a relief. I love spending time with you, Mother, but being in the healing wing can get boring after a while,”

Frigga laughed. “So I have heard from everyone I tend here. Your brother is the worst about it and seems to get injured the most often,” she said fondly, amused at her children’s antics.“I would have let her leave now, but I’d rather wait until that fever is better,”

“I know. I completely understand,” Loki didn’t like Morgan’s fever any better than Frigga did.At least Loki was the best suited to keep her fever down. 

Morgan’s fever broke right before lunch as Frigga had predicted.It was clear the fever had broken when she started shivering in Loki’s arms.He immediately brought back the spell that minimized the effects of his cold skin.He climbed out of the bed, adding a warming spell to the blanket she was bundled in.She woke when he left the bed, sitting up and looking confused.Loki kissed her cheek.“Don’t worry. I’m still here, Ana,” he soothed. He knew she’d be disoriented blind in a strange environment.Morgan nodded and bundled the blankets around her.

Frigga ducked back into the room.“Fever finally broke? Excellent news indeed,” she told the pair.Morgan stopped shivering after a minute as her body adjusted.Frigga checked her over as the servants brought lunch for Morgan and Loki.The pair devoured their meals, starved from the experience of the transition. 

Morgan was surprised at how much she devoured, but devour she did.She sat back against the pillows with a contented purr when her plate was empty.Until a slice of chocolate cake appeared in front of her. Loki lit up in absolute delight when a slice appeared in front of him as well.Frigga laughed at her predictable son and watched them both enjoy their cake. 

After they had eaten, Frigga bundled Morgan up in a robe so she could leave the healing wing.Her nightgown had been drenched in sweat and Loki could see it cling to her as Frigga was bundling her. And his attention is drawn to the fact that Morgan had an extremely attractive body.He tried to clear those thoughts away quickly before they got him into trouble. 

“There’s a hot bath waiting for you in Loki’s chambers and the maids will help you bathe. I know you feel better, but you need to rest,” Frigga told them both. Morgan nodded obediently, though Loki knew she had absolutely intentions of letting maids help her bathe, no matter how wonderful a hot bath sounded. Morgan was raised American and independent.She wouldn’t accept the help of maids unless she had to. 

Loki kissed Frigga’s cheek and wrapped an arm around Morgan.“Thank you, Mother,” he told her warmly.Morgan thanked her too and the pair left to return to Loki’s chambers.Loki’s arm was around her shoulders and he steered her through the halls.Loki held Morgan close to him as they walked. 

The maids were waiting for them when they arrived and Morgan moved closer to Loki’s side when the maids began to speak, informing Loki that the Allmother sent them to aid Lady Morgana.Loki chuckled at Morgan’s sudden shyness and sent her off with the maids with a reassuring kiss to the top of her head. 

Morgan was delivered back to him, looking much more relaxed for the hot bath. Her hair had been left loose, curling down her back and she was wearing an Asgardian nightdress, which seemed designed to show off her body. Even after her time in the hospital and the healing wing, she was gorgeous.Loki had to shake those thoughts away again.They wouldn’t help and she would notice and possibly be upset if he got too excited or moved too quickly.He gulped, his eyes dilating as his desire rose, despite his efforts to keep a leash on it.“You look so beautiful, Ana,” he managed to tell her.

She gave him a warm smile and went to him, knowing where he was thanks to magic and his voice.“Thank you, Liam,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.He bent to kiss her softly and she returned the kiss eagerly. They kissed deeply for a few long minutes until she finally broke it to catch her breath, breathing frost.She smiled up at him, her thumb caressing his cheek.

His smile was warm and affectionate. “How do you feel, darling?” he asked with real concern

“So much better,” she replied with a purr. 

“I’m so glad, my darling,”

Morgan’s eyes widened as she remembered something and stepped back with a curse.She summoned her Jarvis-tech watch to fasten back over her wrist.“Sorry, I forgot your people don't like tattoos…”

“I was meaning to ask. What is that tattoo?” he asked curiously

She smirked.“All of the original Avengers have it,” she explained and took off the tech again so he could see her wrist.She traced the design as she explained the components.“A for the Avengers, 6 for the original six, dad's arc reactor, Cap's shield, Clint's arrow, Nat's hourglass, Mjolnir, and a symbol meaning 'toxic' for Bruce,” she blushed she she continued.“I added the horns from your helmet to mine... there'd be no Avengers if it weren't for you, even if it was against your will.And you're on the team now anyway…” she trailed off, realizing that she was babbling

Loki smiled, touched that she had added his horns to the tattoo.“I appreciate that,”

She smiled in return and carefully fastened her watch back over the tattoo.“Thor mentioned that your people don't like tattoos.Even though the oaf got it too,”

Loki shrugged. “Most Asgardians don’t. Some get them anyway,”

She nodded, but still smirked.“Still, I bet you haven't seen the oaf’s,” she teased.“I believe his exact words were ‘I best never let mother see this’,” she said with a laugh. 

Loki chuckled.“That doesn’t surprise me even a little bit,”

Morgan laughed too, knowing her trickster well. “How much are you going to make him bribe you not to tell your mother?”

Loki smirked maliciously.“I’ll figure something out,”

Her laughter continued “I knew you would,” she replied affectionately and stroked his cheek.He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and relaxing into her affection.She smiled at how easy it was to make the attention and affection starved Loki happy. He practically melted into her touch.

“So what should we do with our day?” she asked him as she moved to stroking his hair. 

He hmmed in pleasure.“I honestly have no idea,”

She giggled “It’s _your_ realm, you must have some idea what's fun to do around here,” she teased as she stopped petting him so he could think.Easily distracted Loki was easily distracted by pets.

He considered and pondered for a moment, wondering what she could possibly enjoy without sight. “How would you like to join me in the gardens?” he asked tentatively.She couldn’t see the flowers, but she would be able to smell them and perhaps enjoy them that way?

She grinned. “That sounds like fun,” she agreed, eager to experience anything of the realm that Loki wanted to show her. “Though perhaps not in my pajamas…” she amended with a grin.

Loki chuckled.“Would you like my assistance again, my darling?”

She smirked. “Unless you want me dressing in Midgardian clothes, it might be a good idea,” he knew that her idea of Midgardian clothes was also limited to jeans and t-shirts, which would definitely not be appropriate on Asgard.

Loki laughed and snapped his fingers, a beautiful gold dress shimmering into place around her as he did.She gave him a bright smile. “Thank you.Though I _do_ hope you're not being enough of a trickster to dress me in something embarrassing…” she warned him firmly.She wouldn’t appreciate her handicap being taken advantage of.

“Don’t worry, my darling. I would never think to do that to you. Thor maybe. But never you.”

She laughed. “You would do that to Thor,”

“I certainly wouldn’t pass up the opportunity,”

She laughed even harder.“Poor oaf,” she took his arm and leaned up to kiss his cheek.“I appreciate that you're nicer to me than you are to Thor,” she teased.There was a warmth to her tone that told him she really did appreciate his kindness to her.It was a kindness without pity and without thinking her less simply because she couldn’t see.“Shall we head to the gardens?I'm sure we want to have _some_ fun before dinner,” she reminded him.Or before he remembered she was supposed to be resting.She was extraordinarily bad at resting, just like her father.

“Of course, my darling. Let’s go. Though you will be resting once we return,” he told her firmly.He hadn’t forgotten she was supposed to be resting.Though a casual stroll through the gardens hardly counted as exerting.

She huffed and rolled her eyes predictably.“I'm fine and healed,” she reminded him stubbornly. 

“That may be, but Mother said you still need the rest. I am _not_ going to argue with her,” Loki replied quite logically.He would never go against Frigga’s healing orders. 

She huffed.“No one can argue with your mother,” she finally agreed.

They made their way out to the gardens, but on the way, three annoyingly loud drunk men exited their lair.Loki groaned when he saw them and pulled Morgan closer to protect her. 

“Loki!~~ You're out of seclusion~” Fandral said, clearly drunk.“You should join us!~ Your little lady too!!~~~”

Morgan was clearly uncomfortable with the loud, extremely drunk men, especially since she didn’t know them.She cringed against Loki, who pulled her to him protectively while he snarled at the drunken idiots to leave them alone.She was overwhelmed, especially with this hulking drunk men she couldn’t see.

The last stray was when Fandral placed a hand on her arm to lead her into their lair.

She snapped and surprised all of them as she slid out from Loki’s embrace. None of them expected the flurry of blows to come from the tiny former Midgardian.They didn’t expect her to throw Fandral unconscious over her hip, or to knock Volstagg and Hogunn out with her cane. 

Even Loki hadn’t known the cane was weighted with a steel core and battle-ready.

She drew a blade from the end of her cane as she fell into a fighting stance, ready for another round. Clearly she’d been armed this entire time and not nearly as helpless as a blind little Midgardian should be.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki stared in awe at his lovely, wonderful, amazing darling and couldn’t help the surprise and awe he felt at her skills and abilities.He had expected to have to protect her.She was blind and helpless and so newly made Asgardian.He hadn’t expected her to be able to defend herself.Especially not so eloquently. He chuckled as he pulled her close and kissed her cheek.“You continue to surprise me, little one,” he said warmly.

She laughed in reply. “You're really surprised?I've lived with Nat for summer and winter breaks for two years. Like she would let me out of her sight without being able to defend myself.I just don't go advertising the ability,” she added with a shrug.

Loki couldn’t help laughing at that while the morons groaned on the floor.“I should know better than to presume. Of course Lady Natasha taught you some of her skills,”

She smirked in reply.Mischievous little troublemaker was trying to keep him on his toes.“Of course she did,” she replied pleasantly.“So who were the morons I beat up?” she asked him, curious now that they were safe.Said morons were still on the ground, groaning and barely conscious, which was impressive and mostly due to the fact that Morgan caught them by surprise.They weren't expecting a blind little Midgardian to not be Midgardian and to be trained in combat and not nearly as helpless as she appeared.

“They are my idiot brother’s equally moronic friends, The Warrior’s Three: Fandral, Hogunn, and Volstagg,” Loki explained.Morgan nodded along.She knew of them from Thor’s stories of his idiot friends. 

“Morons,” she agreed, wrapping her arms around Loki’s waist.

“I could not agree more, my darling,” he agreed and pressed a kiss to her hair. 

“Hopefully Thor won't be too offended that I beat up his friends…” she said softly, concerned. She loved Thor as a brother and didn’t want him upset with her. 

Loki shrugged. “They deserved it,”

Morgan nodded. “They did,” she agreed easily. “I’m sure you would've done it yourself had I not gotten offended that one of them touched me,” she grumbled.She didn’t like being touched by strangers, especially when she wasn’t expecting it.Especially when she couldn’t see them, which was all the time since the accident.

“I was ready to.You beat me to it,”

She giggled.“Sorry I ruined your stabby fun,”she teased him.

Loki laughed.He loved this little ball of mischief.“It is quite alright, darling. I actually quite enjoyed watching you beat them up,”

“I’m sure they'll be embarrassed to tell Thor they were beaten up by a tiny blind girl,” she was amused by the image in her head of the sheepish idiots trying to tell Thor how they were so beaten up. 

“I highly doubt they will even consider telling him at all,”

She smirked mischievously.She really was a darling after his own heart.“Like you won't find an opportunity to embarrass them over it,” she teased.She knew Loki quite well and knew he would do anything in his power to embarrass his brother’s idiot friends. 

“Of course I will. I actually look forward to it,” Loki agreed and settled Morgan’s hand on his arm so he could continue escorting her to the gardens.She trusted him to lead her safely and her blind trust in him warmed his heart. 

Of course, the pair drew a lot of looks.The sight of a lady on Loki’s arm was a strange one.Loki being stuck in Jotun form was strange, but people were fairly used to it by now.However, there were whispers of how the disabled girl wasn’t worth of a prince of Asgard. Loki tried to ignore their looks and glared to stop the whispers.He didn’t want Morgan upset because people were unfairly talking about them.He kept his tone light and casual with Morgan as they discussed magic and books as they walked, including some Asgardian children’s tales.He wouldn’t let her know by his tone how many people he was glaring into submission.

They made it out to the gardens and Loki smiled fondly at the warm smile on Morgan’s face when the sun hit her skin and she smelled the fresh air.She didn’t get out very often and Loki felt a bit bad for that.It was just so much easier to keep her safe in the tower.The pair wandered through the gardens, and though Morgan couldn’t see the beauty of the flowers, she could enjoy their scent and the fresh air. 

Loki told her stories from his childhood as they walked.She paused at one. “That’s not how mom told it,” she accused. 

Loki stiffened, forgetting momentarily that Morgan’s mom had told him all sorts of stories about her ‘nephews’.He raised an eyebrow.Hopefully all wasn’t lost.“Oh? Then how did she tell it?” he asked, hoping to save the story, or at least not have it painted in a terrible light.

Morgan smirked and Loki knew he was doomed.“She told it that her two troublesome nephews went to play in the woods when they were told not to with little lady Sarah,” Morgan shrugged as she hadn’t learned who that was yet.Loki recognized it was Lady Sif, though, based on his story.“And the three of them managed to upset… she said a bear, but I’m sure she was hiding what creature it actually was. And lady Sarah was the one who defeated the monster,”

Loki laughed.“Sarah would be Lad Sif,” he told her warmly.“And the bear was a bilgesnipe,”

Morgan laughed.“The point, distracting Trickster, was she tells it as Sif saving yours and Thor’s asses, not the other way around,” she explained, sticking her tongue out at him.

“I’m a storyteller, darling, literally the god of stories. I like to embellish things. I am also the god of lies. It comes with the territory,” he added with a shrug.

She laughed.“So it will probably irk you to no end that I have alternate versions of these stories,” she teased. 

“Most likely. I like to tell stories,” he mock whined at her trying to ruin his fun.

She giggled again. “Poor godling, irked to death by an annoying little blind girl,” she teased.

He chuckled, loving her even more for being able to keep up with him. “I can live with that,”

She raised an eyebrow.“Based on how you are with dad, being irked to death by an annoying Stark doesn’t seem in your repertoire,” she reminded him. He tended to throw her dad out the window every time he was annoying.There was a tally list.

“You are the exception to that, darling,” he told her warmly.He then grinned at her and asked.“Would you like to see my favorite part of the gardens?” she lit up in excitement and agreed quickly.Loki led her through the gardens quickly, excited to show her. “Not many people know about this spot. It became my hiding spot when I wanted nothing to do with Thor or his friends,”

“So all the time?”

He laughed. “Basically,” he agreed.He pulled her through a nearly invisible gap through the walls of flowers and into a hidden alcove. 

She paused for a moment when they stopped in the alcove.“This is it?” she asked him gently.

He nodded.“Yes. I know you can’t see it but can you feel how peaceful it is? It’s an escape from everything,” he told her.

She nodded with a soft, fond, smile.She then looked up at him and hesitated for a moment before she asked in a small shy voice.“Would you allow me to borrow your eyes for a moment so I can see it?”It was a rude question and too personal to ask, but she did anyway.

He grinned, pleased that she had asked such a personal thing in order to see the part of the garden that meant so much to him. She asked the awkward question to make him happy, to show him how much she cared.“Of course you can. I thought you’d never ask.Do you remember the spell?” he asked

She nodded and gave him a warm smile.She closed her eyes, calling up her power and the spell Frigga had taught her.Her hand found Loki’s bare skin and a moment later she was looking out of his eyes.She could see everything he did.Loki stood still and looked around carefully, making sure to keep his blue skin out of his sight while she was using his eyes.He wasn’t ready to tell her his secret, not yet.He didn’t want to lose her, now that he had finally found her. 

She only stayed in his eyes a moment, long enough to appreciate Loki’s little alcove.She also caught a glimpse of herself through his eyes and felt his love for her when she did.She couldn’t help wanting to see how bad the scarring on her face was from the accident.It was bad, completely across her eyes, but not as bad as it had been before Frigga did what healing she could.

She vanished from his mine a moment later and blinked her eyes back open.Loki smiled warmly at her and pressed a kiss to her hair.“What did you think, darling?”

“It's beautiful and a perfect hideaway,” she told him brightly. 

He lit up that she loved it so, and pulled her into his arms.“And a great place to do this,” he leaned in a kissed her passionately.Her arms wrapped around his neck and she gladly returned the kiss. They spent quite a long while in his alcove enjoying their activity before she finally broke it to catch her breath, smiling up at him.

He smiled affectionately down at her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.“We should get you back to my chambers. You need to rest before dinner, my darling,” he reminded her that she was supposed to be resting, not losing all of her breath from kissing him.

“I’m fine,” she protested, but she was drained from using a complex spell while she was healing.In other words, she was lying.Poorly.

His nose scrunched in automatic reaction to the lie.“If you were trying to convince you are alright, you failed miserably, Ana,” he reminded her dryly since she couldn’t see his nose wrinkle.

“God of lies,” she grumbled and stuck her tongue out at him.“Fine,” she said with a yawn.“We can go lie down for a little while,” she surrendered, laying her head on his arm. 

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.“Good girl,” he purred, making her insides do a fluttery flip-flop at the seductive quality of those purred words.He swept her into his arms and teleported them back to his chambers.He laid her down in his bed and tucked her in.He took a seat in a comfy chair nearby to read. 

She was so extremely bad at resting that he didn’t even know how she did it, but she slipped out of bed without disturbing him from his book.Before he knew it, she was curled catlike in his lap.“You should be resting, darling,” he scolded her, though pressed a kiss to her forehead.He couldn’t be upset with her and she wasn’t exactly straining herself, curling in his lap.

“Read to me?” she asks adorably, laying her head on his shoulder.

This was definitely a resting activity and Loki loved it.He loved having her curled in his arms and loved that she asked him to do something so simple, but meaningful for her. “I would be happy to,” he said warmly.He summoned a different book, one he thought she’d like better that the boring magic text he’d been reading.He began to read the tale to her, his voice soothing and melodic, his accent warm honey as he read to her. She sighed happily and nestled in his arms, contentedly listening to the story he read her.Her eyes closed and her head fell more heavily on his shoulder as she dozed off.He smiled affectionately and kissed the top of her head.He’d expected her to doze off the second she relaxed and he wasn’t disappointed. 

She woke a couple hours later and smiled up at him, content and happy in his arms.He leaned in to give her a soft kiss.He found this activity much more appealing than reading for some strange reason.It was definitely new for him.Morgan’s fingers wound in his hair as she moved to straddle his lap, kissing him deeply.Loki purred into the kiss.Much better activity than reading.

What the hell had happened to him?

The kissing eventually broke so they could both catch their breath.He caressed her cheek.“You are so beautiful,”

She gave him a disbelieving look. “My face is scarred,” she reminded him.She was hardly beautiful.

“So? You are beautiful to me,” he told her with a purr.She could hear in his words that he wasn’t lying. 

She gave him a warm smile.“You’re too kind,”

“You're the first to ever say that,” he had a hint of sorrow in his tone.No one had ever thought the poor thing kind, or worthy of attention, besides his beloved Mama.

“Well everyone else is dumb,” she informed him.“Just ask your army of Midgardian fans,”

He raised an eyebrow.“My what now?”

She grinned. “You have an entire army of fans on Midgard,” she explained carefully. 

“That's impossible. I attacked their planet,” Loki protested indignantly.

“It’s not impossible at all,” she replied gently. “Between the movie, your midgardian actor discussing your backstory and motivations in such a compelling manner, the comics and stories, you’ve become the patron god of the misfits of Midgard. And have an army of mostly fangirls,”

Loki blinked, trying to comprehend that.“Huh… I certainly never saw that coming,”

She giggled.“I’ll show you when we return to Midgard,”

He shrugged, still not believing her.“Alright. Just how big is this army?” he asked curiously.

She laughed. “Huge. When the second Thor movie was about to be announced there was a convention. Tom, the actor, made a surprise appearance and had the entire hall, about the size of the ballroom in the tower, crammed full of people shouting your name. And that was just the people who could show up to that convention. There’s thousand or more online,”

Loki blinked in surprise.“Very unexpected…”

She laughed again. “I’ll show you the video when we get home,” she promised.“So in short you have an army and people who say you’re not nice are stupid,” she got them back on the original topic.

He raised an eyebrow.“I assume you are part of my army?” he asked teasingly.

She smirked, though he could see a hint of color in her cheeks.“Wouldn’t you like to know, silly trickster?”

“I would actually,”

She grinned. “Very well, let me rephrase. Good luck finding out,” she stuck her tongue out at him.

He pouted.“Don't be a tease, love,” he made sure she could hear the whine in his voice.

“Ah, but see I lose either way. Either you’re disappointed I’m not part of your army, or you make fun of me for being a member before I even knew you,” she replied.“There’s no winning here,”

“I would never make fun of you. I find it sweet that you like me so much to defend me without even knowing me,”

“You would. You’d think me some heartsick little midgardian who just thinks Tom Hiddleston is pretty,” she whined right back at him.

“So are you part of the army for me or for the actor that plays me?” he pressed.

“I’ve admitted to neither,” she reminded him with a smirk.Though the addition of his horns on her Avengers tattoo would indicate otherwise…

He hummed.“Sure,” he said, clearly disbelieving her. 

She grinned teasingly.“Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll get to see my other tattoo, which will tell you whose army I’m a part of,” she teased in a whisper in his ear.

He chuckled breathily, her warm breath on his ear sending a shiver down his spine.“And where is this mysterious tattoo?” he purred.

“Somewhere my father will never see it,”

*

They eventually had to go to dinner and spent the entire time speaking with Frigga about training Morgan on magic while they were in Asgard.Odin announced her as a noble of Asgard, so she had standing in the court and could relax some around them. he kisses her cheek and offers her a bright smile.She and Loki danced the night away after dinner.Loki kissed her in the middle of the dance floor, in front of the entire court,before they returned to his chambers for bed.

“So where am I spending the night now that I’m healed?” she asked as they headed back, doubting he’ll want to have her sharing his bed or his room now.

“With me if you’d like. Or I’m sure I can have a room prepared for you if you’d prefer,” he offered quickly.He would do whatever she felt comfortable with.

“I wouldn't want to presume to share your bed,” she said softly, tentatively, hesitantly because of nerves.“B-but I’d prefer to be near you,” she didn’t like advertising weakness.She didn’t want to sleep alone in this place since she was blind.She didn’t know the place or people well enough to feel comfortable alone.Beingalone in the Avenger's tower was one thing, it was her home and she had lived there before she went blind.She had Jarvis to help with anything she couldn't do on her own.Here? She was reliant on Loki and didn't like the prospect of being separated from him.

He had a warm smile when he replied.“I prefer to be with you as well, Ana,” he reassured her quickly.

She relaxed and smirked up at him. “You just want to see my tattoo,” she teased.

He laughed. “That might just be an added bonus,”

She giggled. “Come along, then, silly trickster,” she teased and they made it the rest of the way back to his rooms.Morgan used magic to change into long pajama pants and a tank top after they arrived, choosing comfy Midgardian pajamas.He used magic to change into his own pajamas and climbed into bed with her.She smiled over at him before she pulled the blankets up.“So how much do you want to see that tattoo?”

He chuckled. “Very much so,”

She smirked at him. “Alright, but one negative comment and I’m kicking you from your own bed to sleep on the couch,” she warned firmly.

“Yes ma’am,” he teased in reply and she giggled.She turned to face him and lifted her tank top, holding it just below her breasts so he could see her stomach and ribs.On her ribs on her left side, above her heart is a tattoo of his sigil

He smirked. “So you are a members of my army,” he tried not to let the teasing tone enter his voice so he wouldn’t get banished to the couch.

She nodded and lowered her shirt again, blushing bright red.“Since long before I met you or knew you were real,” she admitted softly.

“Why?” he asked, beyond curious.How could she have possible cared about him before she’d even met him?It didn’t make any sense.

She sighed and turned even more red, but started to explain.“I got it because I’ve loved you since I was a child,” she fidgeted, realizing that didn’t come out quite right.“Mom used to tell me tales of Asgard, children’s tales from here, and Norse mythology as if they were real my entire life.I heard tales of things you and Thor did.Those myths that made it into the story books and histories she told as myths with your real names, those that didn’t she told as her nephews.I didn’t know you were real, but you still resonated with me. 

As I said, you’ve become the patron saint of misfits, and I felt that and understood it even as a child, well before your army.I was the too intelligent girl with no friends absorbed in her studies, believe me, you resonated with me quite strongly for that alone, and though it wasn’t the same, I understood living in the golden child’s shadow.The schools on Midgard only care about the best athletes, not the best academics, so even with all of my accomplishments, they still cared more for the oafs like Thor.And then when it became known I was a Stark?Everyone just wanted to compare me to dad.Our experiences weren’t the same, but they were similar enough that I resounded with the idea that at least _someone_ understood, even if you weren’t real.I got this after I found out you were real, after Loki’s army became a thing, after New York.If you could come through all of that, through all of the pain, the torture, and still make it through, then I can get through anything that comes my way…”

She paused her long-winded explanation and turned even more red.“I’m going to curl up and die of embarrassment now…” she commented, barely audibly.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki just stared for a moment. He couldn’t think, couldn’t comprehend what she’d said.She’d just went on a rant of how much she’d loved him before she’d even met him.She had his sigil etched permanently on her skin in ink.She accepted and loved him without even knowing what he looked like.

He didn’t have words to say to her.His silver tongue failed him, turned to a leaded knot in his mouth.He opened his mouth.Closed it again.Opened it.

Fuck.

He needed to say something.

Anything.

She couldn’t see him.Couldn’t see anything, much less the shocked joy, the love in his eyes, the acceptance that he so desperately craved.

He

Needed

To

Fucking

Say

Something

All words failed him.

So he did the only thing he could to show her how much her words had meant to him, to reciprocate her feelings. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, with as much passion and love in his kiss as he could.It was the best he could offer her until he came up with some words. 

He finally broke the kiss and sat back, breathing heavily and letting her catch her breath, her expression slightly dazed and a bit giddy.Perfect. 

“I have never in all of my years had someone care about me so much. Never had anyone who understands me like that, not even Mother who knows me better than anyone.It means the world to me that you do,” he told her warmly.The words weren’t enough.No words would be, but they were the only words he could find.

She reached up and cupped his cheek.“Of course I care about you, Loki,” she said warmly.She paused.She had to ask the question.It would bother her until she did.“You don't hate my tattoo?” she asked in a small voice, afraid he would really hate it. 

“Not at all,” he reassured her quickly.There was no hesitation in his tone.“I adore it, darling. I never thought, after all of the mistakes I’ve made, that someone as amazing as you would care for me,” Loki told her, speaking the absolute truth.

“I'm hardly amazing.Just a blind girl from Midgard,” she reminded him. 

“You are more than a blind Midgardian. You are beautiful and intelligent. You are a noble of Asgard and if you’ll let me, I’d like to court you properly,” Loki told her.He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and saw to his surprise, that his horns were smaller than they’d been.He didn’t have time to worry about that at the moment.

“I'm hardly beautiful, Loki.My face is horribly scarred,” she reminded him quickly.She wouldn’t accept what she saw as lies.Though she couldn’t hear a lie in his words and she was good at spotting them.She looked adorably confused at his last words.“I thought you _were_ courting me?”

Loki chuckled.“You are beautiful to me, my darling,” he reassured her warmly.“And I did not exactly make it official or ask you properly. I simply kissed you,”

“Oh.Well it can definitely be official,” she told him since he seemed to need to hear the words.

He smiled brightly.“That’s wonderful to hear,” he couldn’t help the purr in his voice, before he brushed a lock of loose hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

They enjoyed their kisses until late into the evening.“We really should get some sleep,” Morgan finally said in a break between kisses. “I have magic lessons in the morning and your mother doesn't seem like one who appreciates tardiness…”

Loki chuckled. “You’re right. We really should get some rest,” he agreed.

“Goodnight, Liam,” she purred and Loki couldn’t help the shudder down his spine as his nickname was purred off of her lips. 

“Good night, Ana,” he replied warmly and kissed her softly.With that, she curled up under the blankets on her half of the bed.She intended to stay on her half.

Like that was going to happen…

As soon as she laid down, he gently pulled her into his arms to cuddle her.He didn’t force her, but she was like a kitten and curled herself in his arms, laying her head on his chest.“Mmm cold pillow,” she teased. 

He chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest, and kissed the top of her head. “Goodnight, Ana,” he repeated.

*

Loki woke to her tossing and turning in his arms in the middle of the night, trapped in a nightmare.He jolted awake. She struggled against the blankets, against his arms.“NO!” she screamed as she sat up, her eyes bursting open.She didn’t move, sitting and staring at nothing, her usually entirely white eyes glowing bright gold.

Loki placed his hands on her shoulders to try to ground her.“Ana? Ana, what’s wrong?” he asked her gently, trying to keep his voice calm so he didn’t startle her.

“I see-” she started, her voice dull and monotone as visions crossed her mind.Loki knew the signs. He had seen his mother in the thrall of visions often enough.Especially when his blind seer had her eyes glowing with so much magic.

“What do you see, my darling?” he asked her gently, goading her into speaking what she saw so the visions weren’t lost.She would be trapped in them until someone heard what she saw.Until her message, her warning, was delivered.

“Happy on the ground bleeding.Men shove me in the trunk of a car,” she paused.Her voice changed, deepening as she repeated what she heard in the vision: “ ’Thank god she brought the human today instead of that monster of hers.’” Her voice went back to the monotone description of the visions.“A ransom note delivered to dad.They-” she paused again, more visions passed her vision too fast to describe until she lands on the most likely. “I hear them.They're going to kill me despite the ransom money.I break the ropes and snap their necks.I-” she halted, tears running down her cheeks.“Days pass.I’m dead on the couch.Blind, I couldn't find the exit to the basement they trapped me in,” she blinked quickly a couple of times and her eyes stopped glowing. 

Her vision of her death described, she crumbled into Loki’s waiting arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki caught Morgan when she crumpled and hugged her to him, looking down at her worriedly.He knew that seeing the future was a huge magic for a new mage.It would be worse had she actually attempted to see the future than when it came unbidden, but that still didn’t make it easy on her.He swept her hair back from her face.“Ana, darling, wake up. Please,” he begged, shaking her gently to try to wake her. 

She groaned and sat up slowly on her own.She looked confused and adorable about it.“Li? What’s-?” she asked, dazed, exhausted, and confused. 

“You had another vision, my darling,” Loki told her gently and solemnly. 

“Oh…” she said softly and took a moment to comprehend that information.She really was dazed and Loki just wanted to let her sleep, but they needed to deal with this vision before the rest of the magic faded.While it was still clear in her mind, even if she didn’t remember it.“Your mother did say that might happen,” she didn’t sound concerned at least.“Apparently blind mages tend to be strong with visions…” she trailed off, distracted by her exhaustion again.

Loki nodded and stroked her hair.“I have heard that,”

She nodded and laid her head on Loki’s shoulder.Loki’s arms wrapped back around her, though he knew he couldn’t let her fall back to sleep.He could let her rest for a moment.“Did I tell you what I saw?Was it important?I don't remember…” she admitted after a moment.It was common not to remember, especially among new mages. Which Morgan was one. 

Loki nodded, remembered she couldn’t see and said “Yes, darling.You told me,” he paused.“You were kidnapped, Happy was injured, and you died,” he explained softly and succinctlyhe tells her softly

She looked up at him, shock and horror clearing her mind some.“But… no! Can't we... change it?” she demanded.He was the magic expert.He should know how to fix this.

He had to know how to fix this.

“We will.I will not lose you,” he said firmly, holding her tighter.He refused to let her be lost to him.

She nodded, slumping back into her drained exhaustion.“I don’t want to lose you either. Hopefully there were enough clue to figure out how to stop it,” she said as she curled in the safety of his arms. 

He needed to keep her awake a little longer and he made her sit up again.They had to figure this out while the vision was fresh. 

His eyes went wide.“Me. I can change it,” he said softly, distracted as he recounted the images you’d described to him. 

“What do you mean?” she asked softly, not understanding since she didn’t remember.

“Somebody in the vision mentioned something. I think they were talking about me. If I’m with you in the vision, I might be able to save you,” Loki mused.

She nodded. “That makes sense. But there had to have been a reason it was Happy with me and not you,” she reminded him.He was overprotective at the best of times. He’d be worse knowing that she could potentially die.

“Whatever it is, we can figure it out. Another thing that might help keep you alive is your eyes. You tried to find a way out of where they were keeping you but you couldn't see it.”If she’d just been able to see, she would’ve found the exit of the room and been able to escape. Loki wanted more than anything to give her her sight back.She deserved to be able to see.

“My eyes were destroyed, Loki. There’s no fixing them. Even your mother said as much,” she reminded him gently.There was no remorse or self-pity in her voice.It was a simple acceptance of the way things were. 

“We need to find a temporary spell. The only other way to save your life besides me being there was for you to be able to find the exit to the room where they were keeping you,” he explained. 

She nodded, though he wasn’t sure she really understood, or believed there was a way to temporarily give her sight.Loki wanted to be there to keep her safe and didn’t know what in the nine realms could possibly stop him from that goal.

“Maybe your mother knows something. Or how to get more detail from the vision…” she suggested.

Loki pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “Excellent idea, darling.We should go speak with her, especially while the vision is still clear,”

She nodded and sighed and Loki’s heart broke for making the poor thing get up and be awake, but they needed to deal with this vision while it was still clear.“I guess that means we need to get up,” she said tiredly.

Loki kissed her forehead.“I’m sorry, darling, but it’s the best option.We will go see Mother, then you can sleep as long as you need,” he reassured her gently.She nodded her agreement and they climbed out of bed to head to Frigga’s room.Loki half-supported Morgan as they walked, his arm around her shoulders to offer her support.Her eyes were closed and she let him steer her. 

Loki knocked on Frigga’s door when they arrived.One of her handmaids answered a moment later, a robe over her nightdress.“Your highness? It’s three in the morning,” she said disapprovingly.She couldn’t deny the prince outright, but this wasn’t an appropriate hour to meet with the queen.Though she would make allowances for her son.

“My apologies for disturbing you both this late.This is an urgent matter.May I speak with my Mother?”

The handmaid couldn’t deny him and let the pair in, directing them to Frigga’s sitting room while she went to wake her mistress.Frigga arrived a couple minutes later, tying her robe over her nightdress.“What is it, darling?” she asked, getting straight to business since Loki wouldn’t come at this hour unless it was urgent.

“We need your help, Mother. Ana had another vision. We need to know if there is a way we can avoid what it told us,” Loki explained to her quickly.His nerves were evident in his words and tone.Frigga could hear them easily.

She nodded and got straight to business, questioning them quickly on what they knew of the vision.Morgan didn’t remember the vision of course, so Loki told Frigga the images Morgan had described.Frigga nodded when he was done and sat next to Morgan on the couch, placing her fingers on Morgan’s temples.“Let’s see if we can’t get the rest of the vision,” Frigga said gently and Morgan is swept into a trance, her eyes glowing gold again while Loki watched on nervously.“Why was Loki not with you that day?” Frigga asked in her healer’s croon, coaxing answers from the entranced girl.

“The AC in the tower was broken.Loki was hiding from the heat in the freezer,” Morgan replied in a monotone, trapped in the visions and the trance.Loki growled, annoyed with his weakness to the heat. 

“What were you wearing?” Frigga asked and Morgan described a business suit. “Were you still wearing the same clothes when you died?”

“Yes”

“Why couldn’t Loki find you?”Loki was making a note to ask his mother how she was doing this for the future when Morgan had visions.She knew a lot more than she’d been able to describe. He would have to learn how to question her in more detail if these visions were going to continue.

“My voice was too small. He couldn’t hear,” Morgan tapped her head to make it clear to all of them that she meant telepathically. Frigga asked her a few more questions before she ended the trance and Morgan sagged, completely drained.

Loki hugged Morgan to him, cuddling her in his arms.“What do you think, Mother?”

“I have some ideas,” Frigga replied, pondering which to suggest.She didn’t seem very concerned, though. “There are multiple places to interfere with the vision to change the outcome,” she told Loki.

Loki sighed in relief.“What do you suggest?” he asked, stroking Morgan’s hair as she cuddled herself in his arms. 

“I believe the biggest problem was that you and your friends could not find her once she was taken as you had no tracking method,” Frigga mused.If Loki couldn’t be there, the next best thing would be to find her when she was taken. 

Loki nodded. “That’s how it appears. Then we’ll need a tracking spell or something…” there were tons to choose from and they all had their positives and negatives.

Frigga nodded.“I have something for that,” she said and left briefly, returning to her bedroom.She came back with an antique-looking locket and a slim dagger.

Loki’s brows furrow. “What is that for?” he asked warily, wondering what she was up to.Not that he didn’t trust his mother with a dagger, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned.

She smirked. “This is for your lady,” she indicated the locked.Holding up the dagger she added.“ _This_ is for your hair.It has gotten much too long, darling,” she teased the last, though she did intend on stealing a lock of his hair for her little project.

Loki looked at the dagger incredulously.“Mother…” he couldn’t keep the whine from his voice.He didn’t _want_ to cut his hair.

She laughed.“Teasing, darling.Though I _do_ need a lock of your hair,”

/I like your hair long/ Morgan told him sleepily, her telepathic voice a soft purr.Loki was amazed she was still even that much awake. 

/So do I, little one/ he told her and kissed her forehead.

“Go ahead, Mother,” he sighed.He was vain about his hair. 

Frigga nodded and cut a lock where it wouldn’t be noticed.She put it in the locket before casting a couple quick, but powerful spells on the locket. “Your father actually gave me this locket when he was courting me, for much the same purpose,” Frigga told Loki as she worked.He watched the spells and her quick spellwork with interest.

His brows furrowed.That wasn’t something he could see Odin doing.“Really?” he asked Frigga, shocked.

She nodded.“Why so surprised, darling?”

“I guess I’m just confused as to why he needed to place a tracker on you,”

Frigga nodded her understanding. “He was concerned when I went to the villages to heal the people without him as escort.It reassured him that he would be able to find me if something went wrong,” she explained gently.If there was anything in the nine realms that Odin actually cared for, it was his wife.

Loki inclined his head, accepting the explanation. “Now that makes sense,”

Frigga handed over the locket to Loki since Morgan was nearly incoherent with power drain.“It is spelled so only the wearer can remove it.And I am quite sure I taught you how to track the lock of your hair in it no matter where it is.So long as you are both on the same realm of course,”

Loki sighed in relief. “Thank you, Mother,”

“Of course, darling,” she gave him a stern look.“Though I trust that I do not need to warn you not toabuse the tracking spell,” he would lose Morgan if he tracked her constantly, if he didn't let her live her life.

He gave her a pointed look.“I’m not stupid, mother.I will not use it unless it’s necessary,”

“I know, darling, but I'm your mother.I had to give the reminder,” she told him warmly, unconcerned over the pointed look.She looked at the mostly asleep Morgan and sighed.“I know you wish for me to magically give her sight back to her, but it's just not possible, darling,” she knew he was just being polite not asking.

Loki sighed as well. “I know. I wish there was some sort of temporary spell.” Frigga looked suddenly sheepish at that comment, like she knew something she wasn’t sharing. Loki looked up hopefully.“Mother?” he pressed.She could never deny him knowledge or answers and he hoped that held true with whatever she knew that she didn’t want to tell him.

She hesitated before the said: “There is a spell… but it is not one to be taken lightly,”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter tonight :(

Loki’s eyes widened.“A spell?What do you mean, Mother?What does the spell entail?” Loki asked with an excitement that nearly woke Morgan in his arms. She might’ve been awake or asleep. He couldn’t tell either way.He wanted nothing more than to give Morgan her sight back.

“All magic comes at a price and the price for this spell is _high_ ,” Frigga warned.It was clear Frigga didn’t want to tell Loki about it, that even knowing about the spell might be too tempting.And for some reason she didn’t want Loki to attempt it.

“What is the price, Mother?” Loki pressed. He had to know what this potential cure entailed.He had to know what it would cost to give his love her vision back. 

Frigga sighs and hesitates again before she says.“The sight in one of the spellcaster’s eyes in exchange,” she finally said.She spat the words out before she lost her courage. 

Loki was shocked, but only for a minute.He was a master magician after all and knew what these kind of spells entailed.All magic had a price. The bigger the magic, the bigger the cost.This was no exception.Loki finally nodded with a sigh.“I thought as much,” he said, and it was true once he actually thought long enough to realize it. 

Frigga nodded and left the subject be.For now.It was too early in their relationship for such a big sacrifice.So Frigga would keep the how of that spell to herself until Loki pressed her for more information. 

*

Loki gave Morgan the locket when she woke again, explaining it and how it worked to her since she’d been so out of it that she hadn’t remembered much about the locket at all.Loki wasn’t surprised, visions of the future were a big magic.

They spent about a month on Asgard. Frigga wanted to make sure Morgan was completely healed from the apple and that she had a firm foundation in how to use her magic before she returned to Midgard under Loki’s tutelage.Morgan flew through her magic lessons, though the effort to master as much magic in as short a time as possible left her drained and taking frequent naps.That didn’t mean Loki didn’t show her all of the wonders of Asgard.He just had to be careful with how hard she was pushing herself.

Loki didn’t mind the way she would curl herself in his arms at night or how she’d use his lap as a pillow. She preferred to stay near him in the strange realm.He didn’t mind at all.He preferred having her nearby where he knew she was safe.

*

They were curled in Loki’s bed toward the end of their visit to Asgard when a noise from Loki’s sitting room startled them.It was the sound of someone coming into the sitting room, louder than a maid, but someone who knew Loki well enough to enter his sitting room.“Loki? Are you in here?” Sif asked from the sittingroom.Even she wouldn’t come further into his domain than his public areas without leave.

Loki’s brows furrowed at Sif being in his suite.She wasn’t a frequent visitor. “Come in, Sif. I will be right there!” Loki called.He and Morgan made their way quickly into the other room to find out what Sif could possible need from them.Loki led Morgan, keeping her close, wary as to why Sif might be there.

Sif smiled at the pair of them, nodding a greeting to Loki.She had stepped further into the room and closed the sittingroom door behind her.“Morgana, good, you're here too.I had hoped I would find you with the Trickster,” she teased Loki goodnaturedly.Morgan stored that information away.Despite what Loki said, he did have friends.Even if this one was technically Thor’s first.

Loki gave her a look.“Not that I’m not pleased to see you, Sif, but your visit is unusual,” the words are a statement, but Loki’s tone is a demand for an answer.

Sif nodded, hestiated a moment, then spilled words to make Loki’s heard drop. “Your father sent me,”


	22. Chapter 22

Loki’s hackles rose at Sif’s words.Why did Odin send her?Why did Odin send _her_?Sending a messenger to bring Loki before him wasn’t an unusual occurrence, he was a prince and had duties to the throne after all.That didn’t explain what Odin could want with Morgan.Or why he sent Sif. 

Loki sighed, his arm going protectively around Morgan as he addressed Sif.“What does he need, Sif?” he asked a little more curtly than he usually would be with Sif. He liked her after all.She was the only of his brother’s friends that he could tolerate.

Sif laughed, trying to ease the tension. She knew it was weird for Odin to send her.“Don’t huff so, Loki,” she said warmly, keeping her tone light and friendly, trying to reassure Loki this visit wasn’t a big deal.Loki didn’t believe it, but he let her keep talking. “All he sent me for is to make sure "Lady Brynhilde's daughter" is capable of at least defending herself before she returns to Midgard,” Sif explained.Loki heard the words she wasn’t saying.All ladies of Asgard needed to be able to defend themselves, at least well enough to buy time for a trained warrior to arrive to help them. 

Odin could order her to stay on Asgard until she could defend herself that well.He could hold her to that standard even blind.Especially blind.He could chain her to Asgard.

And he was within his rights to do it to defend one of the nobles in his care.

Neither Sif nor Loki wanted to upset Morgan, though.“And you’re here to teach her, I assume?” Loki asked carefully.He assumed that Sif was here to evaluate Morgan’s skills.He wanted to find a way to tell Sif that she better clear Morgan to leave Asgard.If Odin was leaving the evaluation of Morgan’s skill up to Sif, there was a chance… “It is certainly an honor to have the Goddess of War as a combat instructor,” he said just as carefully.He hoped Sif would get the message that as Goddess of War, she could declare a noble fit to leave Asgard.And she better do it.

Sif nodded.“The Allfather asked me to evaluate her skills and make sure she is taught what is necessary.” It wasn’t a new assignment for Sif, most young noble ladies went to her for training.This really wasn’t new, except that the lady in question was Loki’s lady. And he wouldn’t put up with this not going the way he wanted.

Morgan rolled her eyes. “Joy... more mandatory self-defense lessons,” her voice was laced with sarcasm as she mock grumbled.

Sif smirked and lit up.“More, hm?” she asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.This might not be so bad after all. 

Before Loki knew what was happening, the girls’ arms were linked and Sif was leading Morgan out to the practice courts, grilling Morgan on what self-defense she already knew and how she learned it. 

Loki chuckled to himself as he moved to catch up with them.“I should have seen that coming…”

Sif laughed and looked back at Loki over her shoulder.“Yes. You should have!” she replied brightly, excited for a new sparring partner to play with, especially since she had a feeling Morgan could be a good friend.

Morgan had a knack for befriending everyone around her, especially for someone who claimed she sucked at making friends. 

“She will surprise you, Sif,” Loki said warmly. He’d seen his lady in action and didn’t doubt that she could pass Sif’s assessment.Unless Sif was under orders to fail her.

Loki wouldn’t stand for it if Sif was under orders to fail her.

“I’m sure she will,” Sif agreed, her tone clear that she would evaluate and teach Morgan fairly.“Anyone you're interested in, Trickster?They would _have_ to be full of surprises,” Sif teased him warmly.

Loki chuckled. “True,” he agreed, and realized that Sif was a closer friend to him than he’d originally thought. 

So the three of them headed out to the practice courts with Sif grilling Morgan on her knowledge the entire way.Loki wasn’t concerned and strolled with the ladies.He wanted to watch Morgan’s assessment and see just how amazing his lady was.Loki knew she was strong and that Natasha had taught her well enough to hold her own.Especially as she’d already kicked the Warriors Three’s collective asses.Loki hoped to see it again. 

Sif led her out to the training court where she had plenty of room for the battle.Morgan’s clothes shimmered to workout clothes.Sif’s assessment began as she tested Morgan’s physical fighting ability.Loki sat nearby, keeping an eye on his blind love, just in case.Morgan clearly had skills in hand to hand combat, staff work, and blades.She was hampered slightly by her inability to see, but she had mechanisms to compensate for it, especially if she could get a hand on her opponent.Or if she had a staff.The girl was deadly with a staff. 

Luckily for everyone involved, except Fandral himself, Fandral was the victim for the testing after Sif’s initial assessment. 

Loki and Sif both watched her with a critical eye.She wasn’t as good as an Asgardian warrior.Not nearly.But she was proficient.She was a blur on the battlefield, fighting with speed and skill instead of brute force.Loki could feel her using her magic to gauge where her opponent was. 

Everyone else on the practice courts was staring open-mouthed at the Midgardian-raised blind girl beating up Fandral.

Sif ended the assessment with a final match, an all-out bout with whatever weapons Morgan and Fandral chose.Morgan chose a staff while Fandral had his rapier.Morgan wasn’t a match for Fandral, not when he was going full-out, but she held her own long enough.That was all that mattered.She was panting and exhausted when Sif called the match.She wasn’t going to let Fandral actually take the blind girl down.“Well done, Morgan,” Sif told her, clapping her shoulder.

“You are magnificent, my darling,” Loki said, coming over and pulling Morgan into a hug. 

Morgan vanished her staff and wrapped her arms around Loki, laying her head on his chest.She enjoyed the feeling of his cold seeping through his shirt.“Fandral could have handed my ass to me in that last bout. In all of them really,” she admitted. 

Loki chuckled. “I disagree, darling. I saw your skills,”

“Flatterer.I know Midgardian skills aren't nearly as good as those of an Aesir trained warrior,” she said fondly and kissed his cheek.

“It was still impressive. Being able to hold your own against a warrior of Asgard says something about your skill,”

“Which means your father can't insist she stay on Asgard for her safety,” Sif confirmed to Loki, reassuring him. 

Loki sighed in relief. “Exactly.” He was beyond glad that Sif was vouching for Morgan without coercion.He would hate to have to coerce her, but he would have.He wouldn’t have allowed Morgan to remain trapped here, just because of Odin’s wishes. 

Morgan looked up at him concerned. “He could really do that?” she asked.It was the first she was hearing about this.She should’ve been told and she felt her anger spiking.

Loki sighed.“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, darling,” he told her gently.“I didn’t want you to stress over it, when I knew you would succeed.But yes, he could have ordered you to stay on Asgard until you gained the skills necessary to defend yourself.You are a noble in his court, Ana. He does have that right,”

“And you _are_ blind,” Sif added unnecessarily.“It _is_ his job to protect the court.But as long as I can vouch for your skills, he can't use that angle to keep you here,” Sif explained.She would vouch for Morgan.Loki got the impression that Odin hadn’t exactly sent her, but she came out to assess Morgan’s skills objectively before he could order someone to assess them unobjectively. 

Loki was beyond grateful to her for it.She really was the best of Thor’s friends. 

Morgan nodded and accepted their explanations for why they hadn’t told her. 

Sif smirked at Loki, noting that he caught her tone and what she did.“So I’ll vouch for you,” she told Morgan. “And not only at the threat of being turned into a frog by your courtier,” she teased Loki.

Loki chuckled, glad the mood was lightened. “I would never think of it, Lady Sif,” he told her truthfully.Loki knew better than to mess with Sif.Or attempt to trick her.Experiments he’d done while they were children had backfired.Terribly. 

Sif rolled her yes. “Sure you wouldn't, Loki.We all remember Thor spending months as a frog,” she reminded him while Morgan laughed at the story.

“That was Thor. I know better than to mess with you,”

Sif smirked. “Damn straight,” she laughed.“Well, Morgan's cleared by me to be able to leave the realm.I’m sure you'll be making sure her skills improve,”

Loki nodded and stroked Morgan’s hair.“Once we return to Midgard. And Mother is helping her work through her magic while we’re here,”

Sif nodded.“Sounds like a plan.I’ll make sure Fan vouches for her too,” she added, reassuring Loki that Fandral wouldn’t do something stupid.

“Good. Or he will have me to deal with,”

Sif nodded and went to beat some more sense into Fandral before he did something stupid like _not_ vouch for Morgan, just so Odin could get her to stay there.Morgan and Loki left to enjoy their day.They would be heading back to Midgard soon, especially now that Odin couldn’t insist that Morgan had to stay for her own safety.

Loki wondered why he would be so desperate to keep her here.


	23. Chapter 23

They didn’t find out why Odin wanted Morgan kept on Asgard, at least not before they returned to Midgard.They spent a few more days on Asgard.Their days were spent in much the same manner, magic lessons in the morning, plenty of rest for Morgan while she recovered from the transition, Sif taught her some new tricks in the training yard, and Morgan enjoyed dinner and dancing with Loki every evening.

Unfortunately, they had to return to Midgard.

Loki knew it, but still hesitated to broach the subject until he absolutely had to.They eventually ran out of time and he reluctantly brought it up.He sighed when he did. “Your father is probably worried sick for you, Ana,” he told her gently.That was part of the reason they had to return to Midgard.The rest was that he was still serving penance for the alien invasion of New York.Not that it was his fault, but Odin didn’t care when it came to punishments.

Morgan nodded.“I’m sure he is.Especially since he'd barely seen me since I got out of the hospital,” she paused, considering.“Thor said he sent a raven home to tell him I’m ok, but that's not going to be good enough for dad.Not for long,”

“I would think not,” Loki agreed.He knew how Stark was on a normal day.He could only imagine how the man was when he thought his daughter was in danger.“We should prepare to return to Midgard,”

She nodded again and considered something.“I’m surprised Thor hasn't burst in here already to drag us to the Bifrost. He said he wanted to return as soon as your mother cleared me to leave the realm…” that had been days ago, but Frigga had wanted to keep her a little longer to make sure she had a strong foundation on her magic.It wouldn’t do to send her to Midgard with no training.

“Mother and I made him wait. You needed time to learn your magic,” Loki explained.

“I doubt that will help much longer,” Morgan said softly.She liked Asgard and wanted to experience more of the realm, but she knew as well as Loki that they were out of time.

“Probably not,” Loki replied. 

On cue, Thor came bursting into Loki's suite, despite the fact that such an action would lead to bodily harm.“Brother, we must be returning to Midgard!” he announced too loudly and too jovially.

Luckily, Loki was amused instead of angry, due to Thor’s timing.He chuckled at Thor’s dramatic entrance.“Right on cue, brother,” he teased.Morgan giggled at the silly boys and got to her feet as Loki did. 

Thor laughed and grabbed Loki’s arm.“Come along, brother.We must return to Midgard, we have delayed too long already,”

Loki ripped his arm out of his brother’s hold.“We’re coming,” he grumbled, growling softly and there was the distinctive ‘shing’ sound of a dagger being drawn.Morgan couldn’t help giggling at the silly boys.Loki relaxed at her mirth.“Come along, Ana. We should be getting back,” he said.He touched her hand and let her trail it up his arm so he could escort her.She took his arm, sliding her hand up to rest her hand on his elbow.

“Before dad just kills you on sight when we return?” she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Yes please. I’d rather not die today,” he replied with a laugh.

Morgan giggled at the three of them headed out of Loki’s suite.“You were so confident before now that you can take dad,” she teased. 

“You're his daughter. I am quite sure he will try his best to kill me. I can take him,” he said with confidence.He could handle Stark.He was a god after all.

“I don’t think he’s going to be too pleased with recent events,” Morgan agreed. 

Loki couldn’t disagree on that particular point.

The three of them found Frigga at breakfast and enjoyed a peaceful meal with her before they said their goodbyes and headed to the Bifrost to return to Midgard. Heimdall wished them well and opened the Bifrost, which set them right beside the tower as usual. 

Tony was there in an instant, yelling.Luckily for everyone involved, Thor positioned himself to get Tony’s attention and therefore Tony’s rage.So he was the one who got berated about what took them so long to come home.

“Let's get you inside before your father decides to turn his anger onto me,” Loki whispered to Morgan when Stark started yelling at Thor.

“Good idea. Before he figures out we’re dating,” Morgan replied.

“Please,” Loki didn’t want to kill Tony today.It would make Morgan sad if he did.He herded her inside quickly.Somehow it worked as Stark was getting a long-winded story from Thor.Thor was stalling so Loki and Morgan could get away safely.They owed Thor a favor for it.

As they walked up to Morgan’s suite, both of their clothes shimmered from Asgardian court-wear to Midgardian casual clothes.Morgan gave Loki a look when they were safely in her suite. “The oaf won’t be able to stall dad for long before he comes hunting me,” she reminded him, giving him the chance to leave her suite now and escape before Tony could kill him.

Loki shrugged, and she could hear the rustle of fabric as he did.She’d learned to identify his body movements by how his fabric moved.He expressed himself a lot through actions before words.“I know, but I don’t plan to leave you unless you ask me to,”

She nodded.“Your funeral,” she teased and let him into her suite.He chuckled as he followed her into the suite.She bustled around her little kitchen and made hot chocolate for them before settling on the couch in her living room.Loki had taken to hot chocolate since she’d introduced him to it and had come to love the sweet beverage.He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he settled next to her on the couch. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.They chatted and sipped contently on their drinks while they waited for her dad to inevitably come bother them.

It wasn’t long before there was a pounding on her door.Morgan sighed.“That would be dad…” she said warily and got to her feet.She didn’t need her cane in her own rooms.Frigga had taught her a spell to know where all the furniture and obstacles were in a room.She was only up to using it in one room at a time right now, but it was one of the most useful things Frigga had taught her.

“It'll be alright, love. We can handle this,” Loki reassured her warmly, though his voice held the lie that he didn’t believe this would really be alright.


	24. Chapter 24

Morgan nodded to Loki, trusting his words and trusting in the lie that he fed her.The lie that everything would be alright.Loki knew perfectly well that Stark would try to kill him for courting his daughter. That didn’t mean he wanted Morgan worrying, or wanted her and her father upset with each other. 

Morgan opened the door, only to squeak in surprise when she’s hugged tightly by Tony.Tony didn’t hug anyway, though he made exceptions for his daughter.He made a lot of exceptions where his daughter was concerned.

“I can’t breathe!” she squeaked with a laugh, even as she hugged him back.Loki smiled warmly at the pair, trying not to laugh and draw attention to himself.He didn’t need Stark trying to kill him before it was necessary.

Tony held his daughter for a long minute before he looked past her into the room and saw Loki in her living room.“What’s Reindeer Games doing here?” He demanded, his voice turning to a protective growl.

She huffed in reply, stepping out of his arms.“Dad, we’ve spent practically every moment of the past few months together. You’d be stupid to think we weren’t friends by now, and you’re hardly stupid,”

Stark huffed, but kissed her head. “You do have an uncanny ability to befriend everyone you meet, while claiming you have no friends,” he told her warmly. Loki couldn’t help smirking at Stark.He knew there was more to it than that, but he let Morgan take the lead on how much to share. 

“Dad… it’s more complicated than that,” Morgan started.Loki stiffened, but knew she wouldn’t be able to hide it from her father, nor was it fair to ask her to try.Tony deserved to know the truth, even if Loki didn’t like the fact that Tony was going to try to kill him.

“What’d’a mean?” Tony asked suspiciously while Loki tried to look innocent. 

Morgan paused, steeled herself and finally said quickly.“Dad, Loki and I are dating,” she blurted the words out and spoke in blunt terms.She knew her dad worked best in blunt terms, especially with news he wouldn’t like. 

Tony’s mouth dropped open in shock and he gaped like a fish. 

It was too bad Morgan couldn’t see it.Loki did, though, and couldn’t help bursting into laughter at the look on Tony’s face.

“But he’s-” Stark was about to say ‘blue’ and give away Loki’s secret.Luckily, Loki’s laughter cut off and he saw the word forming.He glared Stark quiet.He wasn’t ready to share that particular secret with Morgan yet.He knew he would have to soon, but now wasn’t the right time for that.Stark glared right back.“What?” he demanded at Loki’s glare.

“Not a word, Stark,” Loki said, trying to sound civil.He needed to be civil to Morgan’s father.He had to be civil to his girlfriend’s father. 

He was going to kill the man.

Stark’s glare intensified.“Morgan, wait outside,” he said and pushed her out of her own room, closing the door behind her.Naturally, she protested this treatment.Loudly, creatively, and not entirely in English, but she stayed on the other side of the door so Tony and Loki could talk in relative privacy.“You’re hiding this from her?” Stark demanded of Loki. That was only the first of his many problems with Loki.

“This isn’t something I’m proud of. I’m not proud to be Jotun, I’m not proud of being a monster, and I’m not proud of being stuck in this form,” he explained to Stark.He was really trying hard to be civil to Tony.It was difficult at best.“I really do care about your daughter.I know you don’t believe that, but it is true.I do not wish to risk losing her by telling her I’m a monster before the time is right,” he admitted. 

Stark glared at him.“And you think hiding it is going to win her trust? Or love?” he demanded of Loki.He, unlike everyone else in the tower, didn’t correct Loki’s misconception that he was a monster.Even stuck in Jotun form, everyone else in the tower would have argued with Loki. 

“No, I do not,” Loki agreed.“And I will tell her, when the time is right,”

Tony nodded, grudgingly accepting Loki’s words.He thought over the situation and sighed heavily.“I don’t have to like you,” he stated as he started his little speech, “but I also know better than to think I can tell her who she can or cannot date. Since I can’t forbid her from seeing you, much as I’d like to, I’ll have to settle for threatening you with painful bodily harm up to and including death if you hurt her in any way shape or form,” Tony told Loki calmly, with a maliciousness that rivaled Loki’s own when defending someone he cared for.Loki actually respected the man for it.

He inclined his head.“You have my word that I shall do everything in my power to make sure your daughter comes to no harm, including from myself,” Loki told him formally.He could be polite and princely when he felt like it.Convincing his girlfriend’s father not to kill him n sight definitely counted as a reason to feel like it. 

Stark considered his words and weighed them against how much he wanted to throw Loki out the nearest window.It was a close call, the window was _really_ tempting, but Morgan’s happiness was more important.He wouldn’t get in the way of that.Not without reason.He sighed and finally nodded. It wasn’t the decision he wanted to make, but he wouldn’t hurt Morgan.“Then I won’t waste my breath trying to talk her out of this,” that was the best Loki was going to get out of Stark.

He was surprised Stark was even being _that_ civil and knew that one tear from Morgan would have Tony throwing him out the nearest window.Even without his suit. 

Loki couldn’t help chuckling and teasing though.“Like she would listen anyway,”

Stark huffed and rolled his eyes.“She wouldn't listen to a damn word,” he growled.

“Your daughter is about as stubborn as you are,”

“That she is. Yet, you like her and _we_ can't stand each other,” Stark replied, amused that Loki could like his daughter when she was so much like Stark himself.He was at least trying to be civil so Morgan didn’t get mad at him.He wouldn’t risk her anger unless it was necessary.And he had to admit that it wasn’t necessary to kill the man who’d guarded her, protected her, and from what he understood, helped her in Asgard. Loki would be teaching her magic as well, which was necessary.A lot had changed and he wasn’t allowed to actively hate Loki on principle. 

That didn’t mean the men didn’t still hate each other.They did.

Loki inclined his head.“True, but I can at least be civil,” he conceded.

Stark nodded as well: a gentleman’s agreement.“As can I.For her sake,”

Loki nodded, sighing in relief that this went easier than expected.Mostly because they both knew the lady involved was too stubborn and neither of them wanted to lose her.“Thank you for understanding,”

“Just don't hurt her, or take advantage of her handicap and we can be civil,” Stark replied gruffly.It was hard to give Loki even that much.

“That will never happen,”

Stark nodded.“Then we have an agreement,” he replied and opened the door to the very puffed up grumpy Morgan before Loki could reply.


	25. Chapter 25

“How _dare_ you kick me out of my own room!” Morgan shouted at Tony, all puffed up in her rage.“I am _not_ a child to be locked out of adult conversations, especially when they’re about me!” she raged.“Nor am I an invalid, just because I’m blind,”

Tony wrapped his arms around her.“I know.And I’m sorry.I never want you to feel that way, and I never meant to make you feel that way, but Reindeer Games and I needed to come to an understanding,” Tony explained.Morgan knew it was hard for her father to express his emotions, especially so openly, so she also knew that he meant the words.He hadn’t wanted to hurt her.And she didn’t particularly feel like fighting with him.Especially if he and Loki were going to get along.

“I hope you two weren't destroying my windows trying to throw each other out of them,” she grumbled, but was at least less puffed up, which made Loki smile, though of course Morgan couldn’t see that. 

Loki chuckled.“We just talked, my darling,” he told Morgan warmly, his voice reassuring.

Morgan smiled at him in return.“Good,”

“We agreed to be civil to one another. That is the best we could agree on,” Loki replied.

Morgan laughed, her mood finally improved.“That’s impressive enough from you two,” she teased, truly impressed that they could manage that much.Before Tony could change his mind and try to kill Loki, Morgan linked her arm in his. “C’mon, let me tell you all about Asgard,” she enticed him to be nice to her Loki with new knowledge as she dragged Tony into her living room to tell him all about Asgard.

/Shall I leave you two alone so you can catch up?/ Loki asked, not wanting to interrupt their reunion. 

/ I don’t mean to kick you out or ignore you, I thought it best to get his attention off you for awhile/ Morgan replied apologetically.

/It’s alright. I think you two need some time to yourselves anyway/

/You’re right. I just didn’t want you to feel unloved or slighted/ Loki always felt unloved and slighted by Odin, by the Asgardians.Morgan never wanted him to feel that way because of her. 

/I’m not/ he replied warmly, glad that she cared for him enough to be truly worried./Come find me when you finish chatting with your father/ he added warmly and kissed her cheek as he left the room so they could catch up without him in the way. 

/Will do/she replied and settled on her couch with Tony to spend the morning catching up with her dad. 

*

Much later that day, Morgan entered Loki’s room with no more than a tap on his door as warning.Loki was used to such interruptions from her by then and just greeted her warmly. He looked up and saw her cane on its loop on her wrist, holding lunch for them both.“Thought you’d be hungry. Bucky and Wanda both whined that you haven’t come to see them yet,” she informed him as she sat on the couch with him. 

Loki chuckled.“I’ll come see them later. i just needed some time to myself,” he smiled warmly at her as he helped her sit down and set out the food she’d brought them.He made sure she was sitting as close to him on the couch as possible.She always felt better when she was touching him, when she knew exactly where he was. 

“How was catching up with your father?” he asked as they began to eat.

“Surprising him is always such fun,” she replied with a giggle.“He didn’t want to believe I’m Asgardian. Or have magic,” she laughed, imagining the look on his face, though she hadn’t been able to see it. 

Loki laughed as well, enjoying her mirth.“I assume he didn't take the news too well?” he wished then that he’d stayed in the room so he could’ve seen the look on Stark’s face.

“He’s getting over it. With help of alcohol,” she groaned at that and at her next words.“But I have to go into the office tomorrow,” she grumbled.She was _not_ looking forward to that.

Loki couldn’t help being curious at that.“What for?” she hadn’t had to go in for the time that he knew her besides a couple lunch meetings with Pepper, which were meetings with her soon-to-be step-mother, not the company.

“Because the board of directors haven’t seen that I’m still alive since the accident. And definitely not since I’ve been out of the hospital,” she rolled her eyes, still grumbling.“So I have to go be the polite proper heiress…”

“Would you like me to join you?” he hated the idea of going to Stark’s company in Jotun form, but he was willing to do anything she asked of him.Within reason, of course, but then Morgan wouldn’t ask for anything that was unreasonable. She just didn’t have it in her.

“Maybe if you weren’t so against leaving the tower,” she teased.He hated leaving the tower unless absolutely necessary, which is why they’d barely left the tower since she’d moved in.“I’m sure Happy will drive me if dad or Pepper don’t do it themselves. And dad will be in the office tomorrow too.I’ll be perfectly safe,” she reassured him and kissed his cheek. 

Loki nodded, accepting that she would be safe.“If you need me, you only have to call,” he reminded her and tapped her head to indicate that he meant telepathically. He would have tapped his own head, but she wouldn’t have seen it, so he had to tap hers instead.There were a lot of quirks and changes to his behavior he’d had to make to accommodate her, but he just enjoyed learning more about her. 

She nodded.“Sounds like a plan,” she agreed and leaned in to kiss him.He happily met her halfway, purring into the kiss.She smirked when she broke it.“Now who’s the kitten?” she teased at his purring. 

He smirked and she could hear it in his words when he spoke next.“Still you,” he teased right back.

“Uh-huh. You’re the purring one,” she accused with a smirk.

“But you sleep like a cat and you purr when I run my fingers through your hair while you sleep,” he informed her, which made her puff up indignantly. Loki found her puffed up grumpiness adorable.And felt the urge to tell her so. “You really are adorable, love,”

She smiled brightly and hugged him.“I would compliment your appearance, but that is a useless endeavor at this juncture.So I’ll go with 'you're sweet' instead,” she told him warmly.He chuckled and hugged her tightly to him, kissing the top of her head.

The pair enjoyed a quiet afternoon together until Jarvis announced that dinner was ready.Morgan took Loki’s arm, used to letting him lead her and the pair headed downstairs and to dinner.Loki walked her to the table and pulled out her chair for her, helping her sit, not because she was blind, but because she was a lady.She knew the difference. 

Most of the others look surprised at the tenderness with which Loki cared for Morgan.They were all surprised as well by how he treated her as capable and not inferior just for being disabled. He knew how it felt to be viewed as inferior and refused to treat her as less capable.

Since he was smarter than the others and didn’t treat her as inferior or incapable, when she _did_ get overwhelmed at keeping track of the number of people and dishes on the table it was Loki she turned to to ask for help “Liam? Would you mind passing me the pot of chili?” she asked when her bowl was empty. She was still adjusting to being Asgardian and having to eat like one.

Loki smiled and grabbed it for her, setting it within her reach and taking her hand when she reached, placing it on the ladle. 

She gave him a bright smile in return.“Thank you,” she replied as she refilled her bowl.

The reactions from the others ranged from whining that they would’ve gotten it for her between them whining that they would’ve gotten it or refilled her bowl to exclamations of “Liam?????” Though Thor just chuckled.

Loki calmly kissed Morgan’s cheek before returning to his meal. 

“Kid? You do know that’s Loki right?” Barton asked. She _had_ called him Liam and hadn’t met him before she moved back to the tower after going blind.Maybe she was confused.

Morgan burst into helpless giggles.“Since I’ve been kissing him I should _hope_ it’s Loki,”


	26. Chapter 26

Loki laughed.“Liam is an alias I used to use when I visited Midgard centuries ago,” he explained to the confused team when they stopped laughing at Clint’s joke.

“It was also the ‘made up’,” Morgan made the finger quotes “name my mom gave when she was telling old stories of him when I was a kid,” she added.She then had to go into a long explanation reminding them that her mom was Asgardian and how she told old stories of Loki and Thor, but had changed their names when she told them so Morgan wouldn’t know who they were about.

“Before you get any ideas, Ana is the only one who may call me Liam. I will defenestrate anyone else who tries,” Loki warned after Morgan had finished speaking.

“Ana?” Barton pressed, smirking at the nickname.

Morgan rolled her eyes with a huff.“My full name is Morgana,” she reminded them.Just because she never went by Morgana (except to Thor who refused to call her anything else), didn’t mean they didn’t all know her name.“Liam went with the less traditional shortening of Ana. As my mom did.And again, anyone else who tries it gets defenestrated,” she gave her dad a smirk, obviously he’d be excluded from being defenestrated, but she’d always been Morgan to him. 

That wasn’t the same if he decided to call Loki ‘Liam’.Loki wouldn’t stop from throwing Stark out the window, even if they were trying to be civil to one another.Luckily, Stark already had an annoying nickname for Loki, so it shouldn’t come up.

Shouldn’t.

After dinner, the group started to suggest movie night.They hadn’t had one in awhile and everyone was back in the tower at the same time.They then looked at Morgan, horrified they’d made the suggestion.Of course she couldn’t watch a movie.Instead of being offended, she just grinned and took Loki’s hand, dragging him to the common room with her.“C’mon guys, Liam hasn’t seen Doctor Horrible yet!” she told them with glee.It was a staple movie in the tower and the group watched it every time she was home.

Loki chuckled and let her drag him with her to the couch. He pulled her onto his lap when he sat down, kissing her cheek as she wrapped her arm around his neck for balance.She giggled at her silly love. 

“Is he even going to _like_ Doctor Horrible?” Tony asked as the others filed in and the movie was getting set up.

“Not one bit,” Morgan replied with a grin.This was going to be fun.

“What is this movie about?” Loki asked warily.

“A villain who wants to get into the Evil League of Evil.He also has a crush on a girl.Who ends up dating Captain Hammer, the main superhero,” Morgan explained, though very simply.He would get the full story soon as they were going to watch the movie.“We're rooting for the villain since he's not really evil,”

Loki hmmed, not quite sure he understood, but was willing to give it a shot since everyone seemed to love it so much.“Alright then,” he relented.

Morgan smirked up at him. “Also it’s a musical,” she added innocently, then laughed when Loki groaned. 

The movie starts and the entire room soon starts singing the first song.Loki groaned again, pinching the bridge of his nose.“Will you all be singing every song?” he whined at them.Not all of them could sing.His beloved Morgan could, but Cap was an awful singer.

Morgan giggled in delight. “Yes. And reciting favorite lines. It’s a tower favorite,” she reminded him and kissed his cheek to reassure him.She was enjoying the movie, even though she couldn’t see it.She knew every line and every moment of the movie. She’d seen it a thousand times with the team.

Loki sighed heavily, sounding put-upon.He leaned his head on hers.“Fine~” he relented. 

Loki couldn’t help groaning again and cringing when Thor recited Captain Hammer’s lines, especially those pertaining to the hammer not being his fists.The entire group sang the duet and had clearly done it a lot since they all knew their parts well. Loki just watched on in utter amusement as the group sang. 

/You have a beautiful voice, my love/ he told Morgan telepathically when the song was over.She blushed a little and kissed his cheek. 

/You’re too kind/ she replied and turned her attention back to the movie.

Afterwards, the group argued over what to put on next and Morgan kept her head down so they didn’t decide to goad her into singing more.Loki nuzzled her, kissing the top of her head.She shifted a little to kiss him properly, her hand cupping his cheek, then sliding to behind his neck.

“Oi! i don't want to see this!!” Stark complained loudly. He didn’t want to see his daughter kissing anyone.He wanted to see her kissing Loki even less.He wanted to see her kissing Jotun Loki even less than that. 

Loki gave him the only reply he could and flipped him off in response. 

Morgan broke the kiss with a laugh while Tony continued to grumble about never wanting to see his daughter kissing anyone, but especially not the reindeer smurf.Loki nuzzled her and pressed soft kisses to her neck where Stark couldn’t see, though Morgan tilted her head to expose it for him. Which just made Loki nip at her neck to please her and annoy her father at the same time. He was being an ass and enjoying every moment of it, since Stark couldn’t kill him for it.

Stark glowered “No making out in the common room,” he snarled at them, though he and Pepper had made out plenty of times in the common room.

Loki smirked over Morgan’s head and flipped Stark off again before he teleported himself and Morgan up to his room to make out with her in peace.As soon as they reappeared, she shifted position to straddle his lap, kissing him deeply, her fingers winding in his hair.He kissed her back just as deeply and Morgan noted that he tasted as ever of mint and a crisp winter’s day.His lips were cool and soft against hers.He moaned into the kiss, his tongue playing with hers.

He was too lost to pleasure as her hands began exploring his skin, her fingers tracing the patterns on his skin while she kissed him deeply. 

He was far too lost to pleasure to notice when her hands moved up his face.

He finally noticed when it was too late and her thumbs stroked his horns, but he didn’t notice enough to stop her.Instead, he was further lost as he shuddered, moaning in pleasure as she stroked his sensitive horns. 

His sensitive horns

Fuck!

She wasn’t supposed to touch his horns!

He’d been so careful to keep her from touching her horns.

She would know.

She would know!

There was no way she wouldn’t figure out what the cold skin, raised marks, and horns meant, not with the stories her mother had told her.At the very least, she would know he was a monster.

He hadn’t told her.

He should’ve told her!

He shouldn’t have kept what he was a secret, but he’d been so afraid of losing her if she found out what he was and that he was trapped as a monster.He kept trying to figure out how to tell her without scaring her away.He was trying to do right by her.He hadn’t _meant_ to keep it from her, not really.He had been going to tell her.

He should have told her.

He’d lost the opportunity.

And now he was going to lose her.


	27. Chapter 27

Loki paused, waiting for her to freak out at the horns on his head. 

He waited

And waited.

But she didn’t freak out.Why wasn’t she freaking out?

Loki finally had to speak first.“I assume you have questions?” he asked tentatively.Was she just freaking out and not saying anything? He had to get her to talk in order to fix this. 

He had to fix this.

He couldn’t lose her.

Not now.

Not ever.

He saw her consider his question and consider her next words carefully.Gods, what was she going to say?She finally spoke.“Would you prefer to keep pretending that I don't know?” she asked him gently.

What did that mean?

It didn’t matter yet.It was time to come clean.He sighed heavily and prepared himself.He’d known this day was coming.Now he just had to deal with it.“I knew you would find out eventually. I swear I was going to tell you.I just-” he sighed and looked for the words he needed.“I didn’t know how to explain, how to tell you.I was just-” he stumbled and tried again.“I was just scared I would lose you,” he finally admitted.

“I know, Loki,” she reassured him.The use of his real name signified how important of a conversation this really was.“It's alright.You're not going to lose me over this. I wish you had told me instead of keeping it a secret, but I understand that it was an uncomfortable subject for you,” she really did understand.Of course she’d wished he’d told her, but he would have told her eventually.She’d been giving him the time he clearly needed.She paused a moment before she admitted softly.“I’ve known for awhile now…”

His brows furrowed and he was horrified by that.She’d known?She knew what he was and was still with him?She hadn’t been horrified and left?She had been waiting for him to find the courage to tell her?“You have?” he finally asked her softly, nerves clear in his voice.

She nodded.“I’ve known since your mother helped me remember what I saw in the first vision I had,” he tried to remember what it had been besides his mother in danger.That had been the only important part to him.“There were four jotuns in the throne room in the vision, one of whom was trying to save your mother. I put the pieces together. And you obviously weren’t ready to talk about it, so I didn't make a big deal…”

“And you aren’t afraid? Or angry with me for not telling you sooner?” he asked, amazed that she wasn’t either.She seemed perfectly calm, taking this in in stride.

She shook her head firmly.“I’m not. Why would I be?” she seemed truly confused about why she would be hurt or angry or afraid.

“I’m a monster,” he told her simply.

“No you’re not,” her words were firm, but her tone gentle.“You’re just not human. Or Asgardian,” she replied and reached up to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch, letting out a heavy sigh as he relaxed.She smiled warmly at him.“Besides, who am I to care what you look like?” she reminded him as she caressed his cheek.He nodded against her hand, relaxing through his disbelief.

“You’re right, as usual, darling,” he purred, his voice soft and relaxed.

“Is this the curse you mentioned?” she asked him gently.

He nodded.“I do not usually appear in Jotun form.For some reason I am trapped in this form and cannot reclaim my Asgardian one,” he explained, trying to keep his words soft to soften the shock, to soften the blow of the curse.“And it is not something I wish for many people to see,” he added, explaining his aversion to leaving the tower.

She nodded again.“I understand how you feel, but you don’t have to hide,” she tried to reassure him, though knew it would fail.“You didn’t have to hide it from me,” he could hear the hint of hurt in her voice, though she tried to hide it.She was being supportive, but damnit, it had still hurt that he hadn’t felt he could trust her enough to tell her.

“Darling, I've been hiding my whole life. The _only_ reason my Jotun form is visible is because I was cursed,” he told her gently.“I was going to tell you, truly I was.And I didn’t mean to keep it from you.There was no good way to bring it up.It’s no excuse, but I just hadn’t gotten the courage, or figured out how, to tell you properly.I am beyond sorry for that, my darling, and I swear on my mother’s life that I will not keep anything like that from you again,”

She nodded.“I know, Loki, and I understand,” she reassured him.She let that sink in a moment before she asked.“You haven’t found out how to break the curse?”

He shook his head and she could feel it as her hand on his cheek moved.“Not yet, but I will,” he said firmly.He _would_ figure out how to fix this.He just wish he had some clue how to break the curse on him. Besides kissing her.He’d done plenty of that since and nothing

“I hope you find it,” she said sincerely, “Though it doesn’t bother me either way,” her words and tone were reassuring and Loki relaxed completely.She wasn’t going to turn him again.

He nodded. “Thank you, darling. Thank you for staying by me.I was worried that you would think less of me if you knew.Or worse, that you would be afraid of me,”

She shook her head.“I could never be afraid of you, my Loki,” she purred and leaned in to kiss him softly.He kissed her just as softly in return, finally convinced with that act that she wouldn’t leave him. 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Morgan left the tower early the next morning, after reminding Loki that she had to go into the office. Happy drive her to the office after she reassured Loki that she would be perfectly safe.She was running around all morning convincing the board of directors that she was alive and relatively well.Even if she had to let someone lead her around the office all morning. 

None of that stopped Loki from sending an illusion to check on her while she worked. His illusion was in his Asgardian form. He wouldn’t let the mortals see him as Jotun if he could help it.That was part of why he didn’t leave the tower. 

Morgan smirked over in the illusion’s directly.She could feel it with her magic, which she’d been using all morning to feel her surroundings. It was only approximate, so her gaze was a bit off.“Hello, illusion-Loki,” she greeted him with her smirk still in place. 

The illusion smiled in return, though she couldn’t see it.“Hello, darling. I just wanted to check in on you.Make sure you were ok,” Loki sounded nervous over her.He didn’t like her being out of the tower without him to protect her. 

She gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m fine. Though I was about to call you and see if you’d be up to leaving the tower?” she sounded hesitant to ask, but she’d really feel better to have him with her.

He raised an eyebrow.One of these days he’d remember she couldn’t see his facial expressions.Today was not that day.“For what, love?” he asked warily.He knew that she was aware of how little he wanted the Midgardians seeing his Jotun form.He really didn’t want to leave the tower, though he would if she needed him.

Morgan caught his tone.“Never mind. I can get Pepper to go with me. Or Nat,” she course-corrected quickly.She wouldn’t drag him out of the tower if he didn’t want to go.

“Darling, what do you need? You only have to ask,” Loki reassured her quickly.He hadn’t wanted her not to ask for whatever she needed.

“Dad’s having a party tomorrow and I need to buy a new dress for it,” she explained.She quickly continued.“It’s alright, I can really get one of the girls to help. Wanda would probably love going after she gets out of school or Nat will help. I shouldn’t have even considered asking you. I know how much you hate the mortals seeing you…” she reassured him quickly.

Loki sighed heavily.“I’m not proud of what I really am. I never have been. Especially with how I was raised to hate the Jotun for my entire life. I can get over my insecurities for you, my love,” he told her warmly.

“It's alright,” she reassured him again, though he could hear the lie. She’d wanted _him_ with her.And not just for protection.She liked his company, obviously, and… she trusted his opinion on the dress, he realized. She couldn’t see what the dress would look like on her.She needed help and she trusted him to be vulnerable in front of.“Like I said, one of the girls can come shopping with me instead.Nat can help me pick out a dress for the party…”

“Ana, I’ll be alright. I would like to join you if you’ll let me,”

She wasn’t convinced.“I’ll ask the girls first,” she told him firmly.She’d only bother him if none of the girls would go with her.

He sighed, knowing he’d messed up.“If that is what you prefer…” he said softly.

She nodded, because she refused to make him uncomfortable.She would’ve preferred to go with him, but she wouldn’t drag him out of the tower unless necessary. “I'll see you tonight,” she promise before the illusion vanished.She sighed heavily and steeled herself from that awful conversation to go back to work, cursing herself for being so stupid. 

Loki knew he hadn’t handled that conversation the way he should have.He knew that she’d gottenused to going everywhere with him, that it had to be lonely without him, and she trusted him to help her pick a dress that he'd like.He sighed heavily. Maybe he could figure out how to apologize. He also knew he needed to get over his fear and insecurity.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Wanda hugging him when she got home from school. “Hey starshy!” she greeted him warmly, calling him ‘older brother’ in her native language. 

He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head.“Hello, sestra. How was school today?” he replied warmly, calling her a younger sister in return.He loved his adopted little sister.

She grinned and told him about her classes and what her friends were up to.“I can't stay,” she finally told him, after she’d caught him up on her day. “Morgan asked me and Nat to help her find a dress for Stark's party tomorrow.Which since we need new dresses too, works out well,” she told him and kissed his cheek.

“May I join you? Morgan asked me earlier but I didn’t react well. You know how I feel about…” he left the rest unsaid.She knew he hated his Jotun form and she could actually see it, unlike Morgan.

Wanda looked shocked.“But... you don't leave the tower except for missions,” she reminded him, confused. 

Loki sighed. This was getting tedious.“I know, but I would feel better being with you and Ana,”

“Nat's coming with us.You know we can take care of ourselves,” Wanda reassured him, assuming that was the problem.Nat was an assassin and Wanda had magic.“And we'll keep Morgan safe,”

Loki nodded.“I would prefer to be with you all the same,” he replied.

She nodded, but looked dubious.“Alright, starshy.I don't mind,” she finally replied, knowing she wasn’t going to win an argument.It really didn’t matter since Morgan had invited him earlier.

He offered her a warm smile.“Thank you, sestra,”

“Happy should be picking us up soon.He hates that he has to be Morgan's permanent chauffeur,”she added with a smirk, knowing it would amuse Loki as he didn’t much care for the head of security of Stark Industries. 

Loki laughed.“I think he’ll survive,”

Wanda’s phone beeped and after she checked it to find that was Happy, they headed out of the tower to the SUV pulled up right outside.Loki was worried and nervous, but knew he needed to do this.Nat was sitting up front of the SUV with Happy.Morgan was sitting in the back of the SUV.Loki climbed in next to her and Wanda next to him.

Morgan looked confused when they picked up two more people instead of just Wanda.“Li?” she asked, really confused.She thought he was hiding in the tower. 

He kissed her cheek.“Hello, my darling,” he purred.

“I thought you were staying home?” she asked him.

“I’d rather be with you,” and Loki finally convinced himself that he would rather spend the afternoon with her, even in Jotun form, than worry about his fear of being seen by the mortals.His love didn’t care what he looked like.


	29. Chapter 29

Happy drove the group to the mall and promised to be there when they were ready to head back.They all piled out of the car when he stopped in front of the doors to the main entrance.Loki reached into the SUV and touched Morgan’s arm so she would know where he was.She took his hand and he helped her out of the SUV like the perfect gentleman that he was.He stayed still while she got her bearings and took his arm, placing her hand at his elbow so he could lead her.She had her cane with her, looped over her wrist.She didn’t need it at the moment, but if she got separated from Loki, it would be nice to have it. 

Her grip tightened on Loki’s arm as they started heading into the mall.She was nervous about being outside of areas she knew well.It was one thing in the tower that had been her home before she’d gone blind or in the building where she’d worked.Being out in the public in a building she didn’t know as well was much harder on her.Loki placed his hand over hers, squeezing it reassuringly. /If you need to, you can use my eyes. I don’t mind/ Loki reassured her.She nodded her agreement, but wasn’t sure about his truthfulness.He was dealing with his own issues being out of the tower after all.He didn’t need her issues on top of it./Trust me, Ana. I’ll be alright/ he tried again, knowing she was stubborn and knowing that she was too self-reliant, even when there were others around to help her. 

She was much too like her father in that regard.

/Alright, Liam/ she finally agreed and relaxed a little, though she still kept her hand on his arm to let him guide her.It was necessary in this new environment.

Wanda and Nat led the way to the dress store they preferred.The two were shopping buddies when they had the opportunity to actually shop.Loki followed after them, leading Morgan with him.Loki noticed as they were walking that their group was getting a lot of stares.Loki knew he was the cause of at least 90% of them.He was blue, had horns, and one crimson eye for Norn’s sake.He tried his best to ignore their stairs, trying to enjoy the shopping trip with his lady instead.

Odin’s beard, it was hard to ignore them.

Maybe if he turned them all into goats they would stop staring at him.

Nat and Wanda started diving into the dresses as soon as they entered the store.Morgan hung back, looking shy and nervous on Loki’s arm.Loki looked down at her inquisitively, though of course she couldn’t see it.“What’s wrong, darling?” he asked her gently.

“I don't - I can’t-” she couldn’t find the words she needed.She didn’t know how to explain that it was impossible to shop when she couldn’t see the clothes. 

Wanda bounced over to them and pressed a dress into Morgan’s hands.She at least knew what Morgan’s issue was and how to solve it.Loki was jealous for a moment that she’d figured it out and he hadn’t, but relief soon flooded him that someone was able to help his love.“C’mon Morgan, you should try this one on!” Wanda insisted.Morgan sighed in relief that the girls were going to help her. 

Nat followed suite and pressed another into Morgan’s hands.“I’m sure boyfriend will love this one,” she teased, though her words were more teasing to Loki. 

Loki would put up with it, if it made his lady happy. Plus, he didn’t want to start an argument with Nat.She was scary. “Come on, love. Let’s get you to a changing room and we’ll help you pick out a dress.” Morgan nodded and let Loki lead her to the changing rooms and Loki got her safely situated in one of them, taking a seat outside where he was close by to assist, but gave her privacy and independence.

Morgan tried on the first dress and opened the changing room door, looking shy and nervous.She downright hated trying on clothes without being able to see them, but she didn't wantto rely on Loki’s eyes either.Loki looked over the dress, evaluatingly.It was pretty enough, but not the right fit for her.“It’s pretty but I think you can do better,” he told her, gently, and definitely blaming the dress for not being right, not blaming her body for not looking good it in.Morgan looked so relieved that Loki told her what he really thought and didn’t just blindly compliment the dress.

Morgan ducked back into the fitting room to try on the next dress.By the time she opened the door again, Wanda and Nat had arrived with at least ten more dresses for Morgan to try on.They had their arms full of dresses too. “I should have expected that we would be here for a while,” Loki laughed.

All three of the girls laughed.“You should have,” Nat agreed. 

Loki grumbled to himself when he kept having to give opinions on the dresses.Though he was really good at it.However, Wanda tried on one that was much too revealing.His protective older brother instinct kicked in when he saw it and saw her in it.“No. Not going to happen,” he told her firmly. She huffed and whined, but Loki wasn’t budging.She stormed back into the dressing room to try on something else.The second the revealing dress was off, it vanished from her fitting room so she couldn’t try to buy it anyway.

Morgan stepped out of the changing room looking shy in a wonderfully gorgeous green dress with a black patterned overlay.“What do you think?” she asked Loki shyly.

Loki’s mouth fell open at the lovely dress and he was glad that Morgan couldn’t see his expression.“It is absolutely perfect, my darling.You look so very beautiful,” a warm blush appeared on her cheeks while she stammered a thank you.Though she couldn’t see Loki’s awe, she could hear it in his voice and knew for absolute certain that the god of lies, in this one instance, was telling the absolute truth.


	30. Chapter 30

Loki chuckled as Morgan ducked back into the fitting room to change back into her normal clothes.“Are you ladies ready to go, then?” he asked hopefully.Morgan had found a dress.The shopping trip was a success.

Right?

Right?

“You're not off the hook that quickly, boyfriend,” Nat teased and Loki groaned.He didn’t mind clothes.He _liked_ clothes and fashion.On Asgard where he had proper tailors.Here there were no tailors, just an endless supply of dresses for the girls to try on.“Just because Morgan found a dress, doesn't mean we did too,” Nat reminded Loki with a grin as she peeked out of the fitting room.

Loki sighed.“Very well,” he grumbled and settled in the chair to get comfortable to wait.

Morgan giggled and made her way over to Loki once she was dressed, following the sound of his voice.She leaned down to kiss him, her hands on his shoulders once she’d found him.His hands were on her waist as he leaned up to meet her halfway.

He broke the kiss and she curled herself on his lap, her chosen dress hanging up nearby, Loki had used magic to help her place it somewhere safe.“I can't find another chair, guess I’ll have to share yours,” Morgan teased as she curled up happily in Loki’s arms.There was a chair next to him that they were both ignoring.Loki didn’t mind in the slightest that he had Morgan curled on his lap. He liked having her there and liked that she was safe in his arms. She wrapped an arm around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.“You doing ok besides being bored out of your mind?” she asked gently, worried about Loki. 

He smiled and leaned to kiss her cheek.“I’m fine, love. I just enjoy being in your company,” he reassured her, even if he _was_ bored out of his mind.

She still looked concerned.“I know you don't like being out among the mortals,” she pressed.Loki had been far too adamant about not going out among the mortals for her to think he was suddenly ok with it now. 

“They are too curious for their own good sometimes,” Loki replied carefully.He didn’t really want to explain why they were getting so many stares. 

“You're talking to the queen of curiosity,” she reminded him with a laugh.She _was_ Stark’s daughter after all and shared her curiosity with her father. 

Loki chuckled.“Very true, my darling,” he replied warmly and held her tighter, glad to have her in his arms. 

Morgan leaned up to kiss him again, but got interrupted by Wanda clearing her throat.“Starshy, you're supposed to be giving opinions,” Wanda scolded. The sooner she and Nat picked dresses, the sooner they could leave the store.She was unfortunately wearing a skimpier dress than the last one Loki had vetoed on his fifteen year old adopted little sister. 

“Sestra, are you trying to annoy me right now?” he groaned, wanting to set the dress on fire so she couldn’t try to buy it anyway.

“No, I'm trying to pick a dress~” she whined.Loki was being rude in her opinion, not letting her pick one out that looked more grown up.

“Well, you are not doing a very good job.Try again,”

“You're just a prude, starshy,” she grumbled and stopped back into the changing room.

Loki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.“Little sisters are so annoying sometimes,” he grumbled to Morgan when Wanda had stomped off.

Morgan laughed.“You adopted a teenage witch as a little sister and you're surprised she's annoying about clothes?” she teased, which just made Loki groan more.

Nat and Wanda _did_ eventually pick dresses and somehow Loki even approved the one Wanda finally settled on.The group went to pay and Morgan, turning red as she did, had to ask Nat to help identify the credit cards in her wallet.Loki wasn’t offended that she had asked Nat.It would have taken a lot more embarrassing explanation for her to explain the Midgardian payment system to him. There was still a lot about Midgard that he didn’t know or understand.Morgan, Nat, Bucky, and Wanda were usually good about explaining things, but there was still a lot about Midgard that he didn’t understand.This particular thing he would figure out later.

They left the shop and Loki whined again about it being time to go home.Nat laughed at him.“Not yet, boyfriend,” she teased.“First, you get rewarded for coming with us,” she said. She was teasing, but she really did mean that she was going to reward him.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Now what does that mean?” he asked, concerned.What could that possibly mean?He wasn’t sure he trusted the assassin’s intentions, much as he liked her.

The girls laughed and Morgan took Loki's arm.“You'll see,” Nat told him with a grin.“One shop you want to visit and then we all get dinner. And yes, you can eat all the desserts, Stark's buying,” she teased and led the way.

/You let Nat call you boyfriend?/ Morgan asked Loki as they made their way, following Nat through the mall.

/Lady Natasha can call me whatever she likes. I know she does it just to tease me/ Plus Nat was his friend.

/She’s teasing you about dating me.She's definitely not being malicious about it/ Morgan reassured him, not wanting him to think Nat was actually being mean. 

The group stopped in front of the bookstore in the mall.Nat grinned over at Loki.“Ta-da!” she said triumphantly.

Loki’s eyes lit up in delight.“This is perfect, Lady Natasha.”He appreciated that he was though of, even though the shopping trip was for them. He headed inside quickly with Morgan still on his arm.Even with his excitement over the bookstore, he was still conscientious of Morgan and her limitations.Morgan kept a grip on his arm while Wanda and Nat wandered off to look over books in their interests.Just because Loki loved books more than they did, didn’t mean that they don't like reading too.

Loki spent a long time in the bookstore, picking out a stack of books to adopt.

Wanda had a couple of books when she caught up with him and Morgan and even Nat had picked out something.They didn’t pressure Loki to hurry, letting him enjoy the bookstore. When he found what he wanted, he looked down at Morgan.“Did you want to find something in Braille to read, darling?” he asked her warmly.

“I doubt they'll have anything… most commercial bookstores don’t,” Morgan replied, sounding sad by that prospect, though she was clearly trying not to let it show. “Dad special ordered all the ones I have,”

Loki sighed. He hadn’t wanted to upset her.He’d wanted her to get something too.“I’m sorry, my love,”

“It's alright.I have plenty to read at home. Did you find anything interesting?” she asked to distract him back to his own happiness. 

However, one of the employees overheard their discussion. “Ma'am, pardon the interruption, but we did just get some texts in Braille in the store,” he offered.Stark _may_ have yelled at the bookstore that he wasn't happy his daughter couldn't go pick out books on her own.

Loki lit up, glad the problem was solved.“Would you show us where they are?” he could be polite to the mortals, especially if he was getting something he wanted out of this.

“Of course, sir, this way,” the clerk led them to a small section in the back corner of the store.It was clear that they didn’t have many books in Braille yet, but it was better than the none they had a few weeks prior.When they reach the section, the clerk led them and Loki started reading the titles out to Morgan, trying to help her, until her fingers started to skim the the spins.She finally lit up at one and Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

“I don’t have this one yet!” she said excitedly and pulled it off the shelf. 

“Which one?” Loki asked, curiously.

She smiled in his direction.“It’s a fairytale retelling I’ve been dying to read but didn’t have time in college,” she explained and grabbed the sequels off the shelf too.She also grabbed the Norse mythology book she had had to make Jarvis read aloud to her. She was glad she could read it quietly now.She was so delight to have found books to leave the store with. Even if she did make Loki carry them for her so she can hold onto his arm.Loki gladly carried the books, glad that she had such a bright smile on her face.Morgan paid for all of their books, since her dad would be paying for it anyway. 

“C’mon, guys, I got us reservations while Morgan was picking out books,” Nat told them all as they were leaving the store.She knew better than to let Loki go too long without eating.

While they were walking to the restaurant, Morgan yelped and clutched onto Loki’s arm when she nearly tripped over a kid or the toy he was chasing. It was clear from her lack of coordination or ability to sense what was going on around her, that she was relying on Loki instead of her magic to sense her surroundings.Loki’s arms wrapped around her, protecting her from falling flat on her face.She clutched onto him for a moment, afraid and nervous. He kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair soothingly. “It’s alright, my darling. I’ve got you,” he soothed

“Thank you,” she told him softly, embarrassed for almost ending up on her face.Her grip on him loosened when she was steady on her feet again.

“Of course, my love”

“You didn’t kill the kid, did you?”

“No,” he laughed. “I was too concerned for you.”

Morgan nodded and gripped his arm again as they continued on their way.She was staying closer to his side than she had been.They made it to the restaurant with all three of those with sight doing a better job of watching out for dangers for Morgan. None of them were used to being her eyes yet, but they were trying their best. Loki was probably the closest and he was still getting used to it, but he enjoyed helping her.

The staff apologize profusely that there were no menus in Braille.Morgan politely reassured the staff that it was ok.She asked first, of course, but used Loki's eyes to read the menu.It was only a moment before he could feel just how low on power she was.It concerned him deeply.Her magic shouldn’t be that low./Your magic levels are dangerously low. What’s wrong?/

/I had to use a lot of power all day at the office/ she admitted sheepishly.

/To do what?/ she shouldn’t have needed that much magic in a muggle office building.He was proud of himself for remember the word from the books she’d lent him.

/Not trip over things, sense who each of the board members were, cheat around not being able to see so they wouldn't think less of me/

Loki sighed heavily. /You are going to drain yourself dry. It’s not good for you/ he was extremely concerned over her.She sighed and didn’t reply, just dropped the connection with his vision./We may have to find a way to boost your magic capacity. Using so much in such a little time is dangerous. Especially for a new mage/

Morgan nodded /I didn't want you to worry.../ she sighed again, feeling down.She thought she’d been doing alright.

/I know, my love. But I care about you. It’s my job to worry./

She nodded again, but still felt bad for being scolded.

Nat and Wanda both start listing off things on the menu they think sound good, conveniently listing most of the menu items as they "tried to decide”.Loki smiled, knowing exactly what the other two ladies are doing and appreciated it.They were helping Morgan without being direct and condescending about it, sparing her pride.Wanda smirked at Loki across the table when she and Nat realized that he knew what they're up to. 

Morgan chimed in with something that sounded good and finally orders were placed and the group chatted while they waited. Wanda and Nat glared at anyone who looked like they're going to try to make Loki uncomfortable.He doesn’t take his eyes off of the little group but he could still feel the stares of the mortals.It wasn’t often that the mortals saw someone with blue skin and horns in the fancy restaurant. 

Thankfully their food was delivered quickly and the group enjoyed a late lunch, plus all the desserts for Loki.He devoured them like a child and was teased goodnaturedly for it.Loki found he didn’t mind when it was the ladies he cared about teasing him.

They met Happy after lunch to return to the tower.The second they were back in the SUV, Morgan's head was resting on Loki's shoulder and she was passed on in moments, dead asleep from lack of power.Loki wrapped her up in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

“Guess it was a big day for her,” Nat commented when she looked back to check on them.

Loki nodded.“She used way too much magic today,”

Wanda looked concerned.“You keep warning against that…” Loki had been teaching her magic and that was one of the first lessons.

Loki inclined his head in agreement.“Since she is so new to her magic, it is even more dangerous,” he warned Wanda, who nodded and took the lesson to heart. 


	31. Chapter 31

It was luckily a short drive back to the tower, and Morgan still didn't stir when the car came to a stop in front of the tower. Nat looked back to Loki. “I'll distract Stark, he'll blame you if he sees her like that,” she told him as he got out of the car and lifted Morgan into his arms.He nodded and gave her a nod of appreciation before he teleported himself and Morgan up to his room so he could tuck herinto bed. 

She was dangerously low on magic, Loki noted as he settled on the bed next to her.“Oh, my love…” he fretted over her, stroking her hair out of her face. Morgan was out for a long time and finally jolted awake, casting about lost and confused.She clearly didn’t know where she was, except that it wasn’t where she had fallen asleep.Loki pulled her into his arms.“Shh, it’s alright, my love,” he soothed as he held her to calm her. 

Her arms wrapped tightly around him, clinging to his comforting presence.One of the good things about him being a frost giant was that his skin was cool to the touch and he couldn’t be confused with anyone else.“Li?Where?What's going on?” she asked him, panic and fear in her voice. 

“We are back at the tower. You passed out on the way home,” Loki explained to her gently.

Morgan nodded and relaxed a bit.At least she knew where they were now.That was a relief.“How much are you going to yell?” she asked him in a small voice, afraid he would be angry with her. 

Loki sighed. He was tempted, but at least she knew she’d been reckless with her magic. And he cared too much about her to truly yell. “I’m not,” he finally said. “I’m sure you’re aware now of how dangerous it is to use so much power all at once. If you used any more. It might have killed you,” he had to emphasize the point that she could easy die if she drained her power too much. 

Morgan nodded against his chest. “I’m sorry.I didn't know my limits,” she admitted softly, curled tightly in his arms. She was clearly upset and hand’t meant to worry him or drain herself that badly. 

Loki sighed and hugged her tightly to him. “I know. I should have warned you sooner,” he should’ve been keeping a closer eye on her.He kept forgetting how new to magic she really was.She hid in his arms and he kissed to top of her head, running his fingers through her hair, soothing her. She slowly relaxed, though she was still upset, emotional and exhausted. “You need to get some more rest, my darling,” Loki told her when he caught the flavor of her emotions. 

She looked up at him confused.“That doesn't sound right.Surely there's things that need doing…” her voice sounded exhausted and confused by the power drain.

“Ana, rest. You need to recharge,” he told her firmly, his done leaving no room for arguing.

She argued anyway.“But-” she said in a small voice, anxiety and fear making her unhelpful.

“What’s wrong, my darling?” Loki asked.This seemed worse than just power drain.

“I don’t-” she started with tears in her eyes.“I-” she had sat up to address him and sways looking lost and confused. 

This was definitely power drain.Poor thing.Loki summoned one of his mother’s potions and a sleeping draught.He unstoppered the power potion and handed it to her first. “Drink this, love. It will help,” he told her gently, holding her and making sure she drank it.It would help replenish her magic faster.Luckily she drank it obediently, trusting him enough that she didn’t even ask what it was.After she finished that position, he handed her the sleeping draught.“And this one,” he told her. She downed it and almost instantly her eyes were fluttering back shut. She made a small distressed noise.Loki soothed her. “You need to rest. When you wake, I’ll give you another power potion,” he promised. 

She managed to nod before she crashed hard into sleep, finally relaxing when the sleeping draught took effect. Loki sighed and stroked her hair.Once she falls into a more natural sleep, she curled up kitten-like with Loki, seeming relatively back to normal and didn’t wake again until morning when she groaned awake, feeling very hungover.Loki was reading next to him combing his fingers through her hair.“How are you feeling, love?” he asked when she was awake.

“Hungover,” she mewed pathetically as she sat up with a groan.“Which is annoying since I didn’t drink anything,”

“True. But you did have a couple of potions,” Loki reminded her.

She nodded. “I think I remember that…” her voice was unsure. 

He didn’t blame her. Instead, he summoned another power potion. “This might help with the hangover,” he told her and placed it in her hand.She downed the potion and looked much better.“Better?” he asked her.

She nodded.“Much,”

“I thought so. The hangover was from power drain,” he explained

“I didn’t know power drain could do that,” she whined.

“Tt would have been worse if you hadn't taken one before you fell asleep again,” Loki informed her, trying to reinforce the point not to be so stupid in the future. 

“Thanks for that,” she said sheepishly. “I wasn’t coherent enough to... well do anything, I’m sure,”

Loki nodded. “Please don’t do anything like that again,”

Morgan huffed.“I didn't plan it the first time,” she grumbled, curling herself into his arms.

Loki kissed the top of her head.“I was so worried about you,”

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, sheepishly.She hadn’t meant to worry him.She hadn’t meant to get so drained.It had just taken more magic to get through her day than she’d anticipated.“I’m alright now, and I don’t have anything to do today until the party,” so she had plenty of time to rest and relax.

“Then would you like to stay here with me for a little while longer?” Loki asked, trying to encourage her to stay put and rest for awhile.

She nodded. “If you don’t mind the company?”

“I always enjoy your company,” he replied and leaned in to kiss her.

Which led to more kisses.

Which led to even more kisses. 

Which led to Morgan straddling his lap while she ran her hands through his hair, stroking his sensitive horns and making him shudder and moan in pleasure. 

His kisses became more insistent as his arousal grew and he kissed down her neck.Every action of his was a surprise to Morgan since she couldn’t see to anticipate his actions.He nips at one of the sensitive spots on her neck, smirking when he felt her shudder under his touch, as she’d been doing to him with his horns. He continued his ministrations, kissing and nipping up and down her neck before returning to her lips.She kissed him hungrily, her fingers winding in his hair to hold him to her as her other hand stroked his horns.

Their clothes vanished in a mix of both of their magic, met with need and pleasure.Loki didn’t feel like he was tricking her, being with her in this form now that he knew that she knew he was trapped in jotun form.He shifted their positions, laying her on her back and worked her with his fingers until she was ready for him.He slid into her carefully, taking extra care not to hurt her with his girth or length.She moaned in pleasure and arched her back as he filled her. 

“Are you alright?” he panted, wanting nothing more than to pound into her and find his release, but he held back for her pleasure, as well as keeping her mortality in mind.

“Yes,” she breathed, leaning up to kiss him, to encourage him to continue. 

Loki worked her body well, his hands exploring as he moved inside her. His movements were careful, but he picked up speed when he knew he wasn’t hurting her.Instead, his ministrations soon had her crying out in pleasure. 

When they had both had their release, he carefully slid out of her and cleaned them both with magic before he laid beside her and pulled her into his arms, purring with pleasure at the experience they’d shared. 

“Dad is going to kill you,” she murmured in a pleasured, content purr.

“Worth it,”


	32. Chapter 32

Morgan relaxed in Loki’s arms after their experience.He pressed a kiss to her hair, cuddling her close.“I love you, Liam, she purred. 

He pressed another kiss to her hair.“I love you as well, my Ana,” he said and cuddled her close.

“That was certainly an enjoyable way to spend the morning,” she said, her voice a pleasured purr.“Though perhaps we should find something to eat. You get grumpy when you haven't eaten,” she teased him and climbed out of bed carefully.Clean clothes shimmered into place on her once she was standing.Loki stood as well and followed suit, dressing comfortably.Morgan reached for him when he climbed out of bed.He took her hand and kissed the back of it before he hooked it in the crook of his arm to escort her to breakfast. She gave him a warm smile, grateful as always for his assistance. 

Loki kissed her cheek.“Come. Let’s get something to eat,” he bid her warmly and led her down to breakfast.He took her to her seat in the dining room and kissed the top of her head when she was seated. 

Clint grinned at Loki.“It’s pancake day,” he told the god, knowing that would make Loki happy.

Loki gave him a bright smile.“Sounds wonderful, Barton,” Loki replied. He was beaming, having such a good morning.Pancakes _and_ sex?Great morning indeed. 

Now he just needed for Stark not to find out about him having sex with his daughter.

Clint gives Loki a knowing smile and sets a plate of pancakes before each of them.The others filed in around the table with their own plates of pancakes and Loki happily dove into his.Morgan doctored hers with butter and syrup, just as she liked them before she started in on them.She was surprised at how hungry she was.Loki wasn’t at all surprised. The lack of power and her new Asgardian life required more food.

It was still something she had to get used to.She turned her head in Thor’s direction, shocked when he dumped another stack of pancakes on her plate when hers were gone. Loki chuckled at the interaction.“You need to eat, darling,”

She gave him a confused look.“But I ate a huge stack of Clint's delicious pancakes!” she protested. 

“You’re Asgardian now. You have a much larger appetite than before,” he explained to her gently.Of course she hadn’t known all the changes she’d gone through. She’d learn soon enough.

“Oh,” she said as she contemplated the new information.Loki was going to have to break it to her someday that she would outlive all of her friends and family here, but he hoped that wouldn’t be for many years to come.For now, they could happily enjoy their pancakes. 

Loki was definitely distracted from his morose thoughts when Clint gave him another stack too.He knew how to keep the god happy.Happy Loki was definitely better than stabby homicidal Loki.And pancakes were a very good way to bribe him into being happy.

“So are you going to the party tonight, vedma?” Bucky asked, teasing the hermit that Loki had become since he got stuck in jotun form. 

Loki glared over at his friend.“What do you think, cyborg?” he replied grumpily.He didn’t like being teased about being stuck in jotun form.

Bucky shrugged innocently.“I think your best girl will be going to the party.It’s in her honor after all,” he replied too innocently.Bucky occasionally slipped into 40s slang. 

Loki smiled and relaxed a little.“True. I guess I can make an appearance. Will you miss me if I don't show?” he teased Bucky.The two were annoying little shits when they wanted to be. Especially to each other. 

“Dreadfully,” Bucky teased right back.He could take the teasing just as easily as he gave it.Which was part of why he and Loki got along so well together.“If _you_ don't show, then one of _us_ has to escort your girl around for the evening,” he whined.

“I will be there then. I wouldn't want you to miss me too much,” Loki replied.He wouldn’t let Morgan be alone for the evening.Or on Bucky’s arm.He was a bit possessive and protective of his lady.

Only a bit.

Definitely just a bit.

He was also the god of lies…

Bucky laughed.“Of course that's the reason, vedma,”

Loki chuckled. “And I wouldn't want my lady to be on her own,” he added, amending his answer slightly.

Bucky laughed.“Ah, the truth comes out.I feel so unloved,” he lamented mockingly.

“You know I love you, cyborg,” Loki laughed.

Morgan turned to Loki and interrupted their banter.“You don't have to come to the party.I wasn't expecting you to be there,” she said, knowing how he hated to leave the tower, or have people see him.Especially as he was stuck in jotun form. 

“I will happily be there to support you, my love. I can get over my insecurities,” he reassured her while Tony made faking barfing noises.He still didn’t approve of Loki. 

Morgan didn’t look convinced, but didn’t comment.She would see how he was feeling when it got closer to the time for the party. “You don't like the Midgardians seeing you and all sorts of press will be there,” she reminded him.

“The only person's opinion I care about on this realm is yours. That's it,”

Morgan nodded. “If you're sure…”

“I am. Don't fret,” she nodded and they finished their breakfast in peace.“And what are our plans for today, darling?”

“I was planning a nice quiet day with a book since I have to be social tonight,” she explained.She could do the crowds, but would rather not and had to charge up with a quiet day.

Loki gave her a warm smile as that sounded like a perfect day. “May I join you?”

She nodded and the pair started to leave to return to her suite. As they were heading through the common room, she tripped over something. Loki had to catch her and steady her. “Thor, how many times have I told you not to leave your things lying around the common room?” she growled as she picked up the offending object and chucked it at Thor's head.She'd only sensed that it was Thor’s, not what it was.

And the offending object had been Mjolnir.


End file.
